Más allá de la sangre
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: AU. El orfanato Sabaody era un lugar tranquilo, predecible y aburrido hasta que Trafalgar Law conoció a un peculiar niño llamado Eustass Kid. La llegada, algunos años después, de Monkey D. Luffy volvió las cosas aún más interesantes. Kid x Law
1. Parte I

Hola a todos :D

Esta historia es algo que empecé a escribir hace cosa de un mes, inspirándome en un precioso fanart que encontré en Tumblr dibujado por Pero:

perooooo (punto) tumblr (punto com) (barra) image (barra) 34961853147 (odio que no deje poner URLs. Vais a tener que montarla)

La historia es un regalo de navidad para todos mis maravillosos lectores de Vidas ^-^. En un principio iba a ser un one-shot de unas dos o tres mil palabras, pero empezó a crecer y a crecer y terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruoso fanfic casi tan largo como lo será Vidas, así que decidí dividirlo en partes.

**Actualizaciones diarias.**

No os digo cuántas partes hay, solo que vais a tener regalo para tooooodas las navidades, así que espero que lo disfrutéis :D

La historia avanza lenta, pero la pareja principal será **Kid x Law**, así como algunas secundarias que voy a callarme por el momento ^-^

Disclaimer: Por mucho que me gustaría ser la propietaria de One Piece, el mundo es lo bastante afortunado para que ese no sea el caso, así que me conformo con ser una fan obsesiva con una colección monstruosa de figuras.

¡Y dentro parte uno!

* * *

**Parte I**

El orfanato público de Sabaody era el lugar donde iban a parar todos aquellos niños que habían perdido a sus padres y no tenían a nadie más que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos. La institución tenía fondos de sobra, siendo que toda la gente con dinero de la ciudad, para demostrar su filantropía y preocupación por los demás de forma que se hiciesen buena publicidad hacía donativos periódicos al orfanato.

Los cuidadores se encargaban de que los niños estuviesen bien alimentados, fuesen limpios y con la ropa en buen estado y cumpliesen las normas para el buen funcionamiento del lugar. Más allá, todos los niños aprendían pronto que podían hacer lo que les diese la gana siempre que no dieran mala imagen al orfanato o, si era algo que lo haría, que no los pillaran.

Los niños con edad de ir al colegio desayunaban a las siete y media, en vacaciones y aquellos niños demasiado pequeños para ir a clase lo hacían a las nueve, se comía a la una, excepto los niños que se quedaban a comer en el colegio, y se cenaba a las siete. Los niños mayores de seis años podían estar en la calle hasta las seis y media, los de menor edad debían ir acompañados por algún niño más mayor y se encargaba a uno de estos niños más mayores, normalmente uno que no fuese mucho más mayor por cuestión de horarios, que acompañase al menor de y al colegio.

Los monitores comprobaban que estas normas se cumpliesen, y el niño que se saltase alguna era severamente castigado, pero, más allá de esto, los únicos niños con los que se hablaba para ver si tenían algún problema era con aquellos que sacaban muy malas notas o se metían en peleas. Después de todo, un mal estudiante o un niño problemático era malo para la imagen del centro.

* * *

A sus tres años de edad cumplidos más de medio año atrás, a Trafalgar Law le daban igual los juegos como el escondite, las canicas o los tazos que tanto fascinaban a los niños de su clase. Era un chico solitario y serio que pasaba sus días encerrado en la pequeña biblioteca con que contaba el orfanato, devorando cualquier libro que caía en sus manos.

Excepto ese día.

Era un lunes por la tarde a mediados del curso escolar, y una vez hacía sus deberes a Law le gustaba encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer hasta la hora de cenar, pero hoy algún gracioso había decidido gastar una broma y poner un candado en la puerta de la biblioteca, impidiendo así el paso. Por eso el niño iba hecho una furia por los pasillos, dando largas zancadas para sus cortas piernas en dirección al patio, dispuesto a encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente imbécil como para gastarse la poca paga que les daban en aquella tontería: ¿quinientos belis a la semana y se los gastaban en un candado? Había que ser tonto.

Por desgracia, en el patio no encontró a nadie.

Debía habérselo esperado, todos aquellos críos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para salir a hacer el idiota por la ciudad, dejando a Law sin posibilidades de hacer sufrir al desgraciado que le había arruinado la tarde.

Suspirando resignado, el niño se dispuso a volver a su habitación y ver si tenía por ahí algún libro que leer, pero un estruendoso llanto lo detuvo en el sitio.

Claro, los de la guardería.

La guardería era donde los niños pequeños vivían en el orfanato hasta que, al cumplir los tres años, los pasaban a compartir habitación con niños más mayores. Pero a partir de que cumplieran un año se los dejaba salir al patio de día, siendo que en la puerta que daba a la calle había un guardia y no podían salir, para que se fuesen acostumbrando a sus otros compañeros.

Curioso, Law fue a donde estaba la caja de arena, donde solían poner a los niños de la guardería, para ver lo que había pasado. La última vez que se había fijado, un par de meses atrás, solo había tres niños de la guardería, pero esta vez había cuatro, y fue este cuarto el que llamó la atención de Law: era un niño pálido que acabaría de cumplir el año, con una cabellera pelirroja despeinada en todas direcciones, y, lo más curioso, sin cejas sobre sus alegres ojos, de un curioso color rojizo. Estos ojos se reían junto al resto del niño, que avanzaba alegremente por la caja de arena imitando a una apisonadora destruyendo las construcciones de sus compañeros, todos ellos habiendo estallado ya en llanto para aquel entonces.

El propio Law se echó a reír ante la escena, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo, que se quedó sentado un momento sobre los restos de un castillo de arena, mirándolo con asombrosa claridad para un niño tan pequeño. El moreno dejó de reírse cuando el pequeño abandonó la caja de arena y, avanzando a gatas por la gravilla del suelo, se acercó a él. Cuando hubo llegado frente a Law, se sentó en el suelo y lo agarró del camal del pantalón.

Eustass Kid, se leía en la etiqueta que llevaba cosida al babero.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Law, al ver que el niño volvía a tirar y se quedaba mirándolo.

Kid volvió a tirar, y Law decidió agacharse frente a él, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltase su pantalón en el proceso.

-¿Qué quieres, enano?

Kid apoyó sus manitas en las rodillas de Law y trató de levantarse, tambaleándose y cayendo sobre las piernas del otro niño. Sin darse por vencido, balbuceó algo, gesticulando alocadamente con los brazos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Law se aventuró a deducir.

El pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente y volvió a tratar de levantarse, esta vez cayendo de culo al suelo. Law le sonrió burlón.

-No me digas que no sabes andar.

* * *

Esta vez, entre el balbuceo del niño, a Law le pareció entender algo que sonaba sospechosamente similar a "idiota". Sonriendo de nuevo, aunque esta vez de forma menos burlona, Trafalgar Law se puso en pie y, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo, le extendió las manos a Eustass Kid.

-Anda, ven. Te enseñaré.

Kid miró un momento con desconfianza las dos manos antes de poner las suyas más pequeñas sobre ellas y, esta vez sí, con ayuda de Law, consiguió mantenerse en pie sin problemas. Law dio un pequeño paso para atrás y Kid, despacio, lo siguió.

-Bien, eso es.- Animó Law, volviendo a retroceder.

Ese día, a la hora de cenar, Law entró en el comedor llevando de la mano a un niño pelirrojo que, aunque ligeramente inseguro, conseguía dar sus propios pasos. Law les sacó el dedo a un grupo de niños que, cuchicheando, se reían y los señalaban, y se rió al ver que Kid, además de imitarlo, les sacaba la lengua.

-Aprendes deprisa.- Le dijo al niño, llevándolo a la barra donde estaba la comida para que ellos se sirvieran.

Law ya llegaba a ver bien la comida, pero a Kid la cabeza apenas le llegaba a la altura del banco por donde pasaban sus propias bandejas para ponerse la comida, así que, con cuidado y un poco de esfuerzo, el moreno lo levantó en brazos para que mirara.

-Elige, ¿qué quieres comer?

Kid se quedó un momento mirando lo que allí había y acabó señalando las hamburguesas y las patatas fritas. Law volvió a dejar al niño en el suelo y se dirigió a la encargada del comedor al otro lado de la barra, que los miraba con una sonrisa un tanto embobada en la cara.

-Dos hamburguesas y patatas fritas.- Pidió.

-Claro.- Dijo la mujer, cogiendo dos platos del montón y comenzando a llenarlos.- Veo que has hecho un amigo, Law.- Comentó, sonriéndole. A todos los monitores parecía gustarles Law, porque era un niño listo y trabajador al que nunca habían pillado en una pelea, no porque no se peleara, sino porque sabía escabullirse bien.

-Se llama Kid.- Respondió Law, no sabiendo qué más decir a aquel comentario.

-Mucho gusto, Kid.- Le dijo la mujer al niño, mirándolo por encima de la barra cuando se inclinó para dejar los platos y dos vasos con agua en la bandeja frente a Law.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y, chupándose un dedo pulgar, asintió.

Ambos niños se dirigieron a una mesa vacía en una esquina del comedor y se sentaron, Kid prácticamente teniendo que escalar para subirse a la silla de plástico.

-Hay sillas de bebés, si quieres.- Dijo Law, riéndose cuando el niño lo fulminó con la mirada y le sacó el dedo. Si de algo se había dado cuenta enseguida era de que Kid entendía perfectamente lo que se le decía y, a juzgar por sus reacciones, iba a ser una persona muy orgullosa.

A Law le caía bien.

Law comenzó a comer y, al ver la masacre que Kid estaba haciendo en la hamburguesa con el cuchillo, recordó algo que había leído una vez y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Aún eres muy pequeño para cortar con cuchillo.- Kid lo miró mal y Law se apresuró a añadir.- Tranquilo, casi todos estos idiotas alrededor tuyo no aprendieron hasta los tres o cuatro años.

Cogiendo el tenedor del pelirrojo en su otra mano, Law comenzó a cortar la hamburguesa del niño en trozos que se pudiera comer solo. Una vez terminó, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y le tendió el tenedor, ayudándolo a sostenerlo bien con la mano.

-El resto ya puedes hacerlo solo.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os parece? Son monos, ¿a que sí? ^-^

¿Reviews?


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

A partir de ese día, la rutina de Trafalgar Law cambió considerablemente. Cuando llegaba de clase dejaba la mochila en su cuarto, si tenía que hacer deberes se los llevaba junto con un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca uno de los primeros días después de conocer a Kid y se iba a buscar al niño a la caja de arena, donde para aquel entonces ya había logrado hacer llorar a todos sus compañeros.

Como no tenía tres años cumplidos aún, Kid no podía salir del orfanato ni acompañado de un niño mayor, aunque con cuatro años Law tampoco pudiese salir solo, así que se iban a un rincón del patio donde había un par de árboles de raíces bastante gruesas y se sentaban allí. Si Law tenía deberes, los había mientras Kid destruía alguna planta, hormiguero o cualquier cosa que hubiese por la zona, y después ambos se sentaban un rato con el libro de la biblioteca. Era un libro de cuentos con poco texto por página, la letra bastante grande y dibujos, y Law lo estaba utilizando para enseñarle a Kid a leer.

-A ver, ¿qué pone aquí?- Preguntó en moreno, señalando una palabra del texto con la mano derecha al pelirrojo, sentado entre sus piernas, mientras la derecha sostenía el libro frente al niño.

-Sue… Sueñ-o.- respondió Kid, al cabo de unos segundos, trabándose un poco en la ñ, que era una de las letras que parecía costarle más, tanto a la hora de leer como a la de pronunciar.

-Muy bien, ¿y aquí?

Pasaban así una media hora al día, hasta que Kid se cansaba y entonces, como el niño ya caminaba perfectamente solo e incluso era capaz de correr, se ponían a jugar hasta que llegaba la hora de la cena, que Law pasaba enseñándole a comer por su cuenta, aunque seguía sin dejar que se acercase al cuchillo.

Law sentía una gran satisfacción al ver que Kid, su protegido y amigo, comía y se movía mejor que los otros niños de la guardería, mayores que él, a quienes enseñaban a manejarse solos las cuidadoras, que parecían encontrar monísimos a Law y a Kid y, como el pelirrojo parecía estar aprendiendo bastante bien, dejaban que fuese el moreno quien le enseñase a hacer las cosas.

Estaba razonablemente seguro de que ninguno de esos niños era capaz de leer ni una sola letra.

* * *

Law volvió de clase acompañado por Lucci, un niño cuatro años mayor que él, bastante frío, que en el colegio tenía fama de matón pero evitaba meterse con los demás niños del orfanato para no ganarse problemas allí. A los niños menos de seis años se les asignaba un compañero mayor que ellos para que los acompañase en los trayectos de ida y vuelta al colegio y, como el compañero de habitación de Law ya estaba en el instituto y tenía unos horarios diferentes, a él le había tocado Lucci.

Law abrió la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla vacía: en ella estaban Franky, su compañero de habitación, y otro chico con el pelo azul oscuro y los labios pintados de ese mismo color que debía tener un par de años más que él. Ambos estaban rodeados de un montón de papeles en la tercera cama, la que ahora mismo no ocupaba nadie, y se giraron al oír la puerta abrirse.

-Awww, pero si es el Súper niño prodigio.- Exclamó Franky, utilizando el mote que le había sacado nada más conocerlo.

-¿Quién es este tío?- Preguntó Law, usando una de las palabras que tanto le había oído decir a Franky y yendo hacia su escritorio para dejar la mochila.

Franky se echó a reír cuando el llamado "tío" lo miró y dijo:

-Eres una mala influencia para el niño.

-El chaval es la leche, ¿verdad?- Dijo Franky, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.- Law, este es Bakaburg-

El mayor le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo al suelo, y pasó a presentarse él mismo.

-Me llamo _Ice_burg, encantado.

-Law.- Se presentó escuetamente el chico.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Franky se levantó de un salto y cogió unos papeles de la cama, enseñándoselos orgullosamente. Law no sabía qué eran exactamente, solo que parecían ser unos complejos planos de algo.

-Este es nuestro Súper proyecto para el concurso de ciencias.

-¿Eso es un barco?- Preguntó Law, distinguiendo vagamente la forma en que todas aquellas líneas estaban puestas.

-¡¿Un barco?! ¡Esto es mucho más que un barco! ¡Es un Súper-

-Como sea.- Interrumpió Law.- Me voy a jugar.

Franky estaba obsesionado con cualquier cosa que se moviera en el mar, y Law había escuchado mucho más acerca de barcos, submarinos y demás de lo que le interesaba saber.

-De niñera, querrás decir.- Se burló Franky, como venía haciendo desde que lo vio aquel primer día en la cafetería con Kid.

-Kid es mejor compañía que tú la mayor parte del tiempo.- Dijo Law al salir por la puerta.

-¡Pero será descarado el niñato este!

-Franky…

Fue lo último que escuchó Law antes de haberse alejado demasiado.

Ese día hacía buen tiempo, entrados como ya estaban en primavera, y Law decidió por una vez no coger un libro. Pasaría la tarde enseñándole a Kid a correr sin chocar contra nada y a hacer otras cosas.

Llegó a la guardería y abrió sin llamar a la puerta, sabiendo que a Kid lo habrían obligado a dormir la siesta y aún estaría allí. Efectivamente, lo encontró discutiendo con una de las monitoras para poder vestirse solo y no pudo evitar meterse con él.

-¿Ya sabes abrocharte el babero, Kid?

-¡Do no uzo babedo, Daw!- Protestó el niño, y la monitora suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Así no me ayudas, Law.

-¿Quiere que lo vista yo?- Sugirió el niño y la mujer, en contra de todo lo que su profesión le dictaba, saltó ante la posibilidad de quitarse a aquel enervante niño de encima.

-Muchas gracias Law, eres un encanto.- Le agradeció, sonriente, mientras se levantaba.

Al salir de la habitación, la mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía un niño tan bueno como Trafalgar Law relacionándose con aquel monstruito pelirrojo sin cejas que no dejaba de abusar de sus compañeros.

_Con un poco de suerte_, pensó,_ lo enderezará._

-¡Pedo vestidme zodo!- Gritó Kid en cuanto la mujer se hubo marchado.

-Pues adelante, demuéstramelo.- Le dijo Law, sentándose en el acolchado suelo de la guardería.

Kid se quedó mirándolo un momento y, antes de comenzar a intentar quitarse el engorroso peto que les ponían a todos allí, dijo:

-Aziaz.

* * *

Con la llegada del calor venia el final de curso, que dejaba paso a las vacaciones de verano, una época venerada por todos los que iban al colegio del orfanato, y de la ciudad si había que ponerse quisquilloso. Eran las primeras vacaciones de Law, terminado su primer curso en preescolar, y el niño debía decir que también le gustaban, aunque por razones diferentes a la mayoría. Había escuchado a los demás hablar y sabía que se alegraban de no tener que levantarse pronto y de haberse librado, al menos por unos meses, del colegio, los estudios y los deberes.

Todo aquello a Law le daba igual.

Desde que tenía memoria nunca había sido un niño que durmiera demasiado, como demostraban sus casi constantes ojeras incluso a tan tierna edad, y por lo tanto levantarse pronto le daba igual. En cuanto a las clases, eran la razón por la que Law se alegraba de la llegada del verano, y no precisamente por su dificultad: en su curso apenas habían aprendido el alfabeto y los números del cero al diez, y ese era el problema. Law sabía leer, se había enseñado solo, y también había empezado a enseñarse matemáticas con los libros de la biblioteca del orfanato.

Law se aburría en el colegio, y ni siquiera se llevaba bien con los niños de su clase para poder jugar con ellos, así que agradecía el descanso.

Prefería jugar con Kid, incluso si este era solo un crío de año y medio con pañales.

Aquella era la primera mañana de las vacaciones y Law bajó a la guardería antes de la hora del desayuno: no le había dicho nada a Kid, y sabía que le daría una sorpresa.

Al entrar en la alegremente decorada y acolchada habitación, se encontró con una escena que lo hizo reír: Kid estaba corriendo, para desesperación de la cuidadora que intentaba atraparlo, desnudo por la sala de juegos con el peto que seguramente habían intentado ponerle en una mano, agitándolo como si fuese la bandera de un libro de piratas que a Law le gustaba mucho. El libro que había comenzado a leerle a Kid hacía un par de días.

Sus carcajadas atrajeron la atención del niño y de la mujer, y enseguida Law se encontró parando con los brazos a un emocionado pelirrojo que se había abalanzado sobre él, el peto aún en la mano.

-Hoa.- Saludó Kid, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hola monstruo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Zoi un piata!- Exclamó el niño, emocionadísimo, levantando en alto su improvisada bandera.

Law vio como, por detrás de Kid, la monitora suspiraba aliviada, lo saludaba con la mano y se volvía a la habitación, seguramente a vestir a otro niño, sabiendo que Law era la persona a quien Kid hacía más caso.

Kid, mientras tanto, se quedó mirándolo, llevándose un pulgar a la boca y ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué hazez tú aquí?- Preguntó, cayendo al fin en que era miércoles y Law debería estar ya en clase.

-Estamos en vacaciones de verano.

-¿Y ezo quede decid?

-Que no vuelvo a ir a clase hasta dentro de tres meses.

La sonrisa de Kid volvió a plena potencia. Law ya le había enseñado qué era un día, una semana, un mes y todas las unidades de tiempo que conocía, y Kid sabía que tres meses eran muchos días. Muchos días para estar con Law todo el tiempo en vez de los idiotas de la caja de arena.

-¿Entonces te vistes? Porque si no me voy a desayunar solo y tú te quedas aquí.- Dijo Law, consiguiendo que Kid hiciera un mohín inmediatamente.

-Me vizto, pedo no con ezto.- Para enfatizar, Kid agitó la mano que sostenía el peto, una monstruosidad amarilla con lunares verdes.

Law podía entenderlo.

-Vamos a buscar otra cosa.- Dijo el moreno, yendo hacia la habitación con Kid detrás, arrastrando la prenda de ropa por el suelo.

En la habitación conjunta, un espacio de vivas tonalidades naranjas y azules plagado de cunas, estaban tres monitoras vistiendo a un grupo de seis niños y niñas que, aunque revoltosos, eran unos angelitos en comparación con Kid.

Al verlos entrar, la chica que había estado persiguiendo al pelirrojo antes sonrió y les habló:

-¿Ya lo has convencido, Law?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que se viste, pero no con eso.- Señaló al peto, que Kid acababa de lanzar dentro de una caja de pinturas de colores.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡EZ FEO!- Gritó Kid, y Law asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, bueno, vamos a ver…

La cuidadora se levantó, se acercó a un mueble de estantes lleno de cajas y sacó una en la que Law leyó: "chico, año y medio". Se acercó de nuevo a ellos y la dejó en el suelo.

-Elige lo que quieras, Kid.- Dijo ella, y volvió a agacharse junto a la niña a la que había estado vistiendo.

Kid se acercó a la caja y, apoyando los brazos en el borde de plástico y utilizándolos para inclinarse sobre este y mirar. Law, viendo que le costaba, se acercó y dijo:

-Aparta.

En cuanto el otro niño soltó la caja, Law la empujó con las manos, volcándola, y esparció toda la ropa por el suelo, ignorando las expresiones de dolor de las monitoras. No tendrían que recogerlo si le hubiesen dejado elegir desde el primer momento.

Tras diez minutos de rebuscar entre la ropa y un pequeño incidente con un botón que Kid no podía abrochar y por el que se negó a recibir ayuda, el pelirrojo estuvo vestido con unas bermudas de color verde oscuro, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas de deporte que habían logrado sacarle a una monitora en vez de los zapatos de bebé que siempre insistían en ponerle y que Kid destrozaba a gran velocidad.

**Continuará**


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Tras el incidente con la ropa, las cuidadoras de la guardería habían decidido que, aunque a los niños menores de tres años no se les compraba ropa propia, Kid podría elegir la ropa que le gustase de la caja y ponérsela siempre y cuando no volviese a montar una escena como aquella.

Todos los días Law recogía a Kid en la guardería y se iban a desayunar, se sentaban a leer un rato, normalmente Law leyendo en voz alta y Kid escuchando, y después iban a jugar. Su juego preferido era, cada dos o tres días, meterse en un baño al azar del edificio con un par de cubos de los de jugar en la arena y comenzar a echar agua por la ventana al patio hasta que oían que alguien subía y entonces corrían a esconderse. Aún no habían descubierto que eran ellos y a ellos les parecía muy divertido ver a los empapados niños que pillaban desprevenidos pasar quejándose, algunos incluso aguantándose las lágrimas, a la ducha y a después a cambiarse acompañados de algún monitor. Meter papel de váter en el agua había sido una gran idea.

Ese día, sin embargo, Law tenía algo distinto en mente.

-¿Onde vamoz?- Preguntó Kid al ver que en vez de ir a la biblioteca Law lo llevaba hacia las escaleras y comenzaba a subirlas.

-A mi cuarto.

-¿Pod?

-Voy a presentarte a mi compañero.

-¿Fanky? ¿Ed doco ded banadó?- Preguntó Kid, habiéndolo visto más de una vez y habiendo oído también hablar de él. A las cuidadoras no parecía gustarles demasiado.

-Ese. Es majo, te caerá bien.

-Ez mu dado.- Dijo Kid, inseguro.

Law se rio.

-Sí, lo es.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas de madera del pasillo y Law la abrió, entrando seguido por un aún no muy seguro Kid.

-¿Franky?- Llamó, al ver que la habitación estaba vacía.

Para su pasmo, la cabeza de Franky se asomó por debajo de una cama.

-Aaaawwww… Pero si es el pequeño Law y su amiguito del chupete…- Arrulló Franky, sin salir de donde estaba.

Law fue a responder con algún insulto, pero vio cómo Kid salía de detrás de él y se acercaba a Franky. Cuando el pelirrojo, enfadado, le dio una patada al adolescente teñido de azul Law estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Do no uzo zupete, idiota!- Gritó Kid, llevándose las manos a las caderas para mayor efecto.

Tampoco es que Franky fuese a notarlo, ocupado como estaba tirado en el suelo sujetándose la nariz con ambas manos y gimiendo de dolor. Si Kid hubiese sido un poco más mayor, probablemente se la habría roto.

-Me cago en la hostia con el niñato este…- Masculló Franky, arrastrándose de debajo de la cama y poniéndose en pie frente a Kid. Este, en vez de amedrentarse se cruzó de brazos y lo miro desafiante.

Se miraron por un par de segundos y entonces Franky comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, dejándose caer de culo en la cama, para pasmo tanto de Kid como de Law.

-Me gusta este chaval.- Declaró cuando se hubo calmado un poco, ya con su habitual amplia sonrisa en el rostro.- No me extraña que vayas con él, Law. Soy Franky.

El chico se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a Kid que, no muy seguro, estiró también la suya. La mano de Kid apenas alcanzaba a cubrir parte de un par de dedos de Franky, y el adolescente le dio un apretón de manos con cuidado de no tirar al niño al suelo en el proceso.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí hoy, enanos? ¿Cansados de regar críos?- Preguntó Franky, dando unas palmadas en el colchón para indicar que se sentasen.

Los niños lo hicieron y, al ver la expresión de Law, Franky se rio y se explicó:

-Venga, tú y Lucci sois los únicos que podríais hacer algo así sin que os hubiesen pillado aún, y a Lucci lo veo más tirando tijeras por la ventana que papel.

Law se rio un poco.

-Hoy no nos toca regar.

-¿Quen ez Luzzi?- Preguntó Kid.

* * *

Esa mañana Law se despertó con un fuerte golpe por todo su pequeño cuerpo y al abrir los ojos se encontró tirado en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

Era la primera vez que Trafalgar Law se caía de la cama.

Al parecer el golpe había despertado a Franky, a juzgar por el hecho de que el chico en ese momento estaba riéndose a pierna suelta en su propia cama y señalándolo con un tembloroso dedo.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Le gruñó Law, levantándose de mal humor. Aquello era humillante.

-No.- Respondió Franky, y tuvo el descaro de sonar risueño.

-Voy a ducharme.

-No puedes, tengo cosas secándose en la ducha.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Law, exasperado. Franky no parecía entender que la ducha del baño era compartida, y no su espacio para poner a secar lo que fuera que estuviese construyendo en ese momento cuando le hiciera falta.

-Vete a las comunales, que no te pasará nada.

-Siempre voy a las comunales, Franky. Creo que nunca has dejado la ducha libre por más de un día.

-No seas melodramático, crío.

Law fue a su armario y, abriendo las puertas, sacó las primeras prendas que encontró.

A diferencia de los niños de la guardería, los demás si tenían su propia ropa, que se les empezaba a comprar cuando los trasladaban a una de las habitaciones. Los armarios eran bastante grandes, o al menos eso le parecía el suyo a Law ahora mismo, de forma que no tuvieran que cambiarlos a medida que los niños crecían, y por eso Law, de momento, tenía toda su ropa en los estantes más bajos y los cajones, sin tener nada colgado. Por comodidad, no porque no llegase a las perchas, eso que quede bien claro.

Law podía llegar a ellas perfectamente, muchas gracias.

Al llegar a las duchas de aquel piso vio que había dos personas más allí, un niño castaño al que no conocía y que en aquel momento estaba llorando y Rob Lucci, que se duchaba como si nada. Law no era idiota y supo enseguida que Lucci le había hecho algo, pero no dijo nada y se fue a una de las duchas vacías. Desde poco después de salir de la guardería, Law había hecho una especie de acuerdo con Lucci: él no decía o hacía nada si lo atrapaba metiéndose con alguien y el otro no se metía con él ni, por extensión, con sus amigos. Todo tenía que ver con el día en que lo insultó y Law, para vengarse, consiguió echarle tierra en las lentejas sin que se diera cuenta hasta que la estuvo tosiendo de rodillas en el suelo del comedor.

Siendo el niño listo que era, Lucci pronto había comprendido que aunque todos los adultos del lugar adorasen a Law, eso no significaba que el niño fuese un llorón ni nada por el estilo.

Law debía admitir que, en cierto modo, Rob Lucci era uno de los que mejor le caían en el orfanato, aparte de Kid y Franky, por supuesto.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió, comprobando en el reloj de la pared que eran solo las ocho y media y que Kid aún estaría en la guardería. Ya les había pasado una vez que Law se había dormido y Kid había tenido que ir a desayunar con todos los demás pequeños.

Aquello no había terminado bien.

Ese día, Law no tardaría en comprobar, habría deseado quedarse dormido.

* * *

A Kid le habían quitado el pañal.

A algún estúpido no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que pensar "eh, si ya sabe andar bien, vestirse y come casi por completo solo, ¿por qué no aprende también a ir al baño?" Y, por supuesto, se lo habían tenido que quitar en agosto, en plenas vacaciones de verano, en el mes más caluroso del año, _cuando Kid pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Law_.

Nada más se lo dijeron, Law salió de la guardería sin decir nada, para pasmo de todos e indignación de Kid, y apareció media hora después en el comedor cargado con un delgado libro con una portada de colores claros pero vivos.

Un libro sobre bebés.

Eso a Kid _no_ le sentó bien.

-¿Qué ez ezo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando Law fue a buscarlo a la mesa de los de la guardería.

Law esperó a estar fuera del comedor para enseñarle la portada.

-¡Do no zoi un bebé!- Gritó, indignado, el niño.

-Es un libro hasta los dos años.

-¡¿Y pod qué zacan un bebé?!

-Porque los adultos son tontos.

-Ah, vade.

Aquel argumento siempre funcionaba con Kid.

-¿Pedo pada qué do quedez?

-Porque te han quitado el pañal. Según esto debería llevarte al baño cada media hora.

-No voi a id ad bano cozzigo.- Dijo Kid, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-El libro también dice que no vas a poder controlarte bien, así que si no vas al baño te cagarás y te mearás encima.

-¡Mentida!

-Si quieres arriesgarte…

Se miraron, Law con una sonrisa burlona y Kid con el puchero a máxima potencia. Finalmente, el pelirrojo suspiró.

-Vade, ide ad bano cada media hoda.

* * *

Franky debía admitir que unos años atrás nunca habría creído que podría considerar a niños pequeños, incluso con pañales, como sus amigos. Pero se había equivocado.

Primero había llegado Law, su moreno compañero de habitación que dormía demasiado poco para su edad, de ojos inteligentes y con la nariz siempre metida en un libro. Franky se había dado cuenta casi al instante de que estaba frente a un niño muy inteligente al que no le gustaban las cosas de su edad y un día había decidido comenzar a hablarle.

El chico tenía potencial.

Entonces, medio año después de salir de la guardería y llegar a la habitación, Law había prácticamente adoptado a un bebé de un año de la guardería. Franky no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a meterse con él, preguntándose si se había equivocado al juzgarlo.

Hasta que conoció a Kid.

Aquel niño también era, indudablemente, mucho más espabilado e inteligente que los niños de su edad, y tenía un curioso parecido con Law, aunque a la vez era muy diferente: si Law podía hacerlo sentir como un imbécil con tres palabras bien dichas cuando lo enfadaba, Kid le daba una patada. Ambos niños se compenetraban muy bien, y Franky entendió enseguida por qué eran amigos.

A Franky le gustaba Kid, y el hecho de que el chico mostrase un interés por todo lo relacionado con construir e inventar cosas solo hacía que le gustase aún más.

**Continuará**


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

El diez de enero era un día que a Eustass Kid le encantaba.

El año pasado había sido muy divertido: la chica del comedor, una joven muy simpática llamada Makino, le había regalado un pastel que se había llevado a la habitación de Law y Franky, donde el mayor había sacado un montón de latas y lo había introducido al maravilloso mundo de los refrescos. Además, Franky le había regalado una pequeña caja de herramientas y Law un libro sobre manualidades, regalos que ellos le guardaron en la habitación porque en la estúpida guardería no le dejaban tener sus propias cosas.

Este año no solo era su cumpleaños, sino que cumplía tres años, lo que significaba que esa misma mañana dejaba la guardería.

Kid se preguntó con quién iba a compartir habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese con Law y con Franky y planeando ya cómo hacer que lo cambiasen con ellos si ese no era el caso. Pero antes iba a ir a comprar ropa con una de las monitoras, por fin pudiendo tener sus propias prendas. De todas formas sus amigos estaban en el colegio, así que le venía bien ir en ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Makino, Kid sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella le caía bien, y si iba a acompañarlo sabía que no se lo pasaría mal.

La chica habló un momento con una de las brujas de la guardería y entonces se acercó a él.

-Buenos días, Kid.- Dijo, arrodillándose frente a él.

-Hola.

-¿Vamos a comprarte ropa?

* * *

Nada más salir del orfanato Makino lo había cogido de la mano y Kid le había dejado porque la chica le dijo que se metería en un lío si no lo llevaba así por la calle.

Ahora acababan de entrar en una enorme tienda de ropa de niño, con hileras e hileras de prendas a baja altura formando más pasillos de los que Kid podía contar desde la entrada, y Makino lo llevó a una zona en la que el techo colgaban carteles en los que se leía "chico".

-Bueno, Kid, ¿por qué no miras y eliges lo que te guste?

-¿Cuánto puedo comprar?- Preguntó, recordando que Law le había contado que les daban algo llamado "presupuesto", un máximo de dinero del que no podían pasarse.

-No te preocupes por eso y coge todo lo que quieras, luego ya veremos si podemos comprarlo todo, ¿vale?

Kid asintió y se fue al pasillo más cercano, con Makino detrás de él sujetándole todo lo que elegía.

La parte del probador no fue tan divertida, teniendo que ponerse y quitarse ropa tantas veces y con una dependienta que había tenido que cambiar más de una vez algo por otra talla distinta.

Casi tres horas después de salir del orfanato, Makino y Kid estaban eligiendo lo último de la lista, que a Kid le daba un poco de vergüenza elegir con alguien delante pero no tenía otra opción: su ropa interior.

Esperaba que Law y Franky no se enteraran nunca de esto.

Finalmente la chica pagó y salieron de la tienda, Makino pareciendo un perchero andante con aquellas dos enormes bolsas de ropa colgando de sus brazos y su propio bolso, grande y rectangular hecho con una llamativa tela de colores.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?- Preguntó Kid durante el camino de vuelta.

-¿No te lo han dicho?

Kid negó con la cabeza y Makino chasqueó la lengua murmurando algo que, aunque Kid no pudo escuchar, estaba casi seguro de que era un insulto.

-Hemos pensado que como eres amigo de Law y en su cuarto hay una cama libre podrías dormir tú allí.

Kid sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. ¿Conoces a Franky?

Kid asintió y dijo:

-Es mi amigo, aunque está un poco loco.

Makino se rió.

-Sí que lo está, sí. Entonces es perfecto, las otras chicas estaban preocupadas por si no ibas a llevarte bien con él.

Llegaron al orfanato y subieron a la habitación que Kid ya conocía bien, cuyo espacio estaba dividido en tres partes iguales, con una cama individual, una mesita de noche con dos cajones, un armario alto y un escritorio también con dos cajones, una silla a juego y una pequeña estantería en la pared sobre este. Una de las secciones, la que iba a ser de Kid desde ese día, estaba totalmente vacía, mientras que las otras dos tenían las camas deshechas, la de Franky un par de latas sobre la mesita de noche, la mesa cubierta de papeles y materiales de dibujo con la estantería llena de libros sobre embarcaciones y algo de ropa tirada en la silla y por el suelo, y la sección de Law tenía algunos libros en el estante más bajo, un par de ellos en la mesa con una libreta cerrada y unos bolígrafos. Su ropa no estaba tirad por el suelo, pero Kid sabía que estaba hecha una bola en el armario.

Makino negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

-Los chicos sois un desastre. ¿Tú también vas a ser así, Kid?

Kid le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente y ella se rió.

-Anda, vamos a colocarte la ropa.

* * *

Media hora después la nueva ropa de Kid ocupaba los estantes más bajos del armario y llenaba los ocho cajones, en dos columnas de cuatro, que este tenía.

Entonces Makino se acercó a su bolso, que había dejado en la que ahora era la cama de Kid, y sacó de él un paquete ancho, alargado y no muy grueso que le tendió al niño.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kid.- Le deseó con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó Kid, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre el paquete y abriéndolo con tanta prisa que desgarró el papel que lo envolvía.

Dentro había una caja y dos libros, uno grueso que resultó ser un manual de aprender a dibujar y el otro, más grande, que en realidad era un bloc de dibujo. Al abrir la caja vio que contenía varios tipos de herramientas para dibujar, de los que reconoció lápices, gomas, sacapuntas, un par de reglas de formas distintas y un compás.

-He visto que te gustan las manualidades, así que he pensado que dibujar podría gustarte también.

Kid la miró con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

-Gracias, Makino, me encanta.

La chica, sonriendo encantada, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la falda y sacó un sobre.

-También tengo esto para ti:- Dijo, dándoselo,- tu primera paga.

Dentro, Kid se encontró con cinco monedas de cien belis.

* * *

Ese día Law había hecho un trato con Lucci para pasar por una tienda de camino de vuelta al orfanato. Como aún tenía cinco años, a Law todavía tenían que acompañarlo en el trayecto de ida y vuelta al colegio, pero había bastado con prometerle a Lucci que le conseguiría unos petardos que quería, a través de Franky, para que el chico accediera a hacer el desvío.

Allí, Law compró un objeto al que le había echado el ojo meses atrás y para el que había estado ahorrando gran parte de sus pagas mensuales y pidió que se lo envolvieran con papel de regalo.

-¿Es el cumpleaños del crío?- Preguntó Lucci cuando salieron.

Law no se lo tomó a mal porque sabía que, a pesar de su forma de hablar, el chico de ocho años sentía respeto por Kid desde que este llenó por dentro de pintura líquida la ropa de uno de los niños de la guardería más mayores que él, que se había metido con el pelirrojo, y este terminó llorando muerto de miedo cuando vio que parte de su piel se había vuelto verde.

-Hoy cumple tres años.

-Lo trasladan a tu cuarto, ¿no?

-Sí, han sido inteligentes.

Lucci sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente que Law había tenido un plan en caso de que aquello no sucediera.

-Deberíais veniros con mi grupo.

-Lo siento, no nos interesa hacer de matones.

-Bueno, si cambiáis de idea, la oferta sigue en pie.

-¡Hey, Law!

El niño levantó la vista a la puerta del orfanato, donde lo esperaba Franky, como habían quedado, cargando con un paquete envuelto que para él no era muy grande pero que a Kid le llegaría por las rodillas.

Cuando los niños llegaron frente a él, el adolescente sacó una caja de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la tendió a Lucci.

-Aquí tienes. Vigila que no te pillen.

-Gracias.- Dijo el niño, cogiendo la caja y guardándosela antes de irse dentro del edificio seguramente a buscar al nuevo de su grupo, un niño de cuatro años llamado Kaku.

-Makino me ha dicho que ya está en la habitación.- Le dijo Franky.

Al subir se encontraron con que Kid ya se había instalado y estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro sobre dibujo que Law no había visto nunca. Había sacado sus cosas del armario de Law y ahora la pequeña caja de herramientas descansaba sobre la mesa junto a lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujo y una cajita metálica, con el libro de manualidades en el estante más bajo de la estantería.

-¡Hey, enano!- Exclamó Franky, captando la atención de Kid, que dejó el libro sobre la cama y se levantó.

-Llegáis tarde.- Los regañó.

-Bueno, si preferías que no fuéramos a por esto haberlo dicho.- Dijo Law, levantando la bosa de la tienda mientras Franky le enseñaba el paquete que se había escondido detrás de la espalda.

-¡Regalos!

Kid corrió hacia ellos y prácticamente les arrancó los paquetes de las manos, tirándose sobre el suelo de madera para abrirlos.

Tal como le había dicho a Law que haría, Franky había reunido una buena cantidad de trozos de madera y de metal con los que Kid pudiese comenzar a practicar. Law, por su parte, le había comprado una caja que venía con tres maquetas de madera de armas medievales que sabía, por el hecho de que a Kid lo que más le interesaban de los libros de historia eran las armas, que iban a gustarle.

-Y ahora,- comenzó Franky una vez Kid hubo inspeccionado fondo sus regalos y los hubo guardado,- creo que ha llegado la hora de tu primera incursión al mundo real, pequeño Kid.

-Ya he ido esta mañana.- Dijo el pelirrojo, y él y Law se rieron ante la cara que puso Franky.

-¡No me cortes el rollo! ¡Eso no cuenta!

-Vale, vale.- Dijo Kid, aún riéndose.

-Hemos preparado una ruta de los sitios que pueden interesarte.- Siguió el joven, sacando un papel de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Y así fue como Kid se encontró pasando la tarde de su cumpleaños dando tumbos por la ciudad, yendo desde la tienda de dulces regentada por una mujer un tanto escalofriante y con severo sobrepeso llamada Big Mam hasta el puesto de takoyaki de un simpático hombre llamado Hatchan, al que al parecer Franky conocía y los invitó a merendar las deliciosas bolitas de pulpo que preparaba.

Durante el tour pasaron por la biblioteca pública, a la que Law había comenzado a ir recientemente tras terminar de leerse los libros que le interesaban del orfanato, y por la tienda donde Franky conseguía los materiales para hacer los modelos de sus creaciones. La tienda pertenecía a un hombre llamado Tom, el padre de su amigo Iceburg, al que Franky admiraba por ser un gran carpintero.

**Continuará**


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

Kid no tenía muy claro cómo sentirse cuando aquella mañana del quince de septiembre se despertó con el incesante pitido de aquel infernal aparato llamado despertador. Ya había tenido que lidiar con él durante varios meses desde que llegó a la habitación, cuando había despertado a Law y a Franky para ir a clase desde su cumpleaños hasta las vacaciones de verano. Pero ese día el despertador no era solo una molestia de la que quejarse antes de volver a dormirse, sino que también iba destinado, por primera vez, a despertarlo a él.

Ese era su primer día de clase.

Según Franky el colegio era una suprema pérdida de tiempo, excepto por las clases de matemáticas y, posteriormente, tecnología que, aunque la segunda era en un nivel muy básico, sí resultaban útiles. De acuerdo con Law el colegio era una pérdida de tiempo sin excepciones, porque todo lo que enseñaban él ya se lo había aprendido por su cuenta. Al igual que Kid, que había adoptado la costumbre de leer al pasar tanto tiempo con su amigo.

-Odio esa cosa.- Gruñó el niño al sentarse en la cama.

-No eres el único.- Dijo Franky.- En cuanto termine el colegio pienso hacerlo pedazos. Ya os compraréis vosotros uno.- Declaró mientras miraba el horrendo cuadrado de plástica naranja que había comprado años atrás, siendo el más barato que encontró en la tienda.

-Sois unos exagerados.- Dijo Law, que ya había estado despierto antes y había aprovechado para leer el libro sobre anatomía que se había comprado una semana atrás. Law hacía unos meses que le había encontrado el gusto a la biología y, aunque era un libro para niños, le había parecido una buena introducción al cuerpo humano y por eso se lo había comprado.

-Habló el insomne.

* * *

El desayuno durante los días del curso, comprobó Kid, era algo muy distinto a cómo estaba acostumbrado a pasarlo. A esa hora las conversaciones animadas de los grupos de amigos escaseaban, pues la mayoría de niños estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de no caerse dormidos sobre los cereales como para prestar atención, y la alegría no parecía estar por ningún sitio en el comedor.

Kid no estaba especialmente cansado, pero debía admitir que levantarse a las siete de la mañana daba asco.

Como aún quedaba un poco más de medio mes para que Law cumpliese seis años, ambos tenían que ir acompañados a clase, y había sido solo la intervención de Makino lo que hizo que a Kid lo asignasen con Lucci, aunque no era nada común que un niño se hiciese cargo de dos pequeños.

Al parecer los petardos que le podía conseguir Franky valían el hacer de escolta a dos niños en vez de a uno por veinte días.

Se separaron de él en la entrada del colegio, donde Law dijo que se encargaba de acompañarlo a su clase. Por el camino, su amigo aprovechó para darle algunos consejos:

-Si quieres pegarle a alguien, espérate a la hora del patio y asegúrate de que no haya ningún profesor cerca. Si por lo que sea no puedes esperarte a salir de clase, intenta que parezca un accidente y ponte a disculparte inmediatamente después, como si lo sintieras mucho, y en cuanto en profesor se gire le haces algún gesto de burla a quien quiera que hayas pegado para que sepa que no ha sido un accidente. Vuestro patio está rodeado por una valla, así que no podemos jugar juntos, pero me acercaré a ver cómo te va a la hora del recreo. En el comedor tenemos el mismo turno y si quieres sentarte conmigo yo me pongo en la esquina más alejada de la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la columna. La comida está asquerosa, te aviso, y si hay algo que de verdad no puedes comerte lo metes con disimulo en la servilleta y la tiras por debajo de la mesa al suelo bajo una de las de al lado.

Kid asintió, tomando nota mental de todo lo que Law le había dicho, y sonrió para demostrar que todo iba bien.

Porque Kid no estaba nervioso. En absoluto.

-De acuerdo.

-Buena suerte.- Dijo Law, llevando la mano a la cabeza de Kid y revolviéndole el pelo, para bochorno de este.

-¡No hagas eso!- Se quejó el pelirrojo, apartándole la mano de un puñetazo.

Law se rio y se marchó, diciéndole por encima del hombro:

-Nos vemos en la esquina de la valla al lado de los toboganes.

* * *

Law estaba decepcionado.

Había creído que, al empezar primero de primaria, comenzaría a estudiar cosas más interesantes, pero todo lo que habían visto hasta el momento, o lo que él había ojeado en sus libros de texto, eran cosas sobre las que Law ya había aprendido.

A mitad de la segunda clase había pedido permiso para ir al baño y, como los lavabos del primer piso los estaban limpiando, tuvo que bajar a la planta baja. Fue al pasar por delante de la clase de Kid que se detuvo, extrañado porque la puerta estuviera abierta, y se acercó a mirar.

La mayoría de niños estaban apelotonados en una esquina de la clase, hablando entre ellos en voz baja y un par incluso llorando. En el centro de la clase estaba Kid, a quien una profesora estaba echando la bronca mientras tres niños detrás de ella le hacían muecas a Kid, uno de ellos con un ojo morado.

Law entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fijó en la expresión de Kid, que estaba de muy mal humor. Le pareció bastante evidente lo que había pasado, y pensó que aquella mujer era estúpida por no darse cuenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Oh, Law.- Dijo la mujer, reconociéndolo. Le había dado clase durante sus tres años en preescolar, y siempre había tenido la opinión de que Law era un gran chico e iba a ser un estudiante modelo.- No es nada, ha habido una pelea. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba al baño. Están limpiando los del primer piso.

Law se acercó a Kid, fijándose en que tenía unas rayitas negras sobre el ojo derecho, donde debería haber ido el pelo de su ceja, que apenas se notaba y parecía dibujada con rotulador.

-¿Estás bien?

La profesora habló antes de que Kid pudiera responder.

-En realidad ha sido él quien ha atacado a sus compañeros.

Law vio como, desde detrás de la mujer, los niños le sacaban la lengua a Kid y le hacían gestos con las manos.

-¿En serio?- Law clavó la mirada en los niños, sabiendo muy bien que sus ojos grises ensombrecidos por las ojeras incomodaban a mucha gente.- ¿Y por qué iba Kid, solo, a atacar a cuatro niños a no ser que se estuviera defendiendo?

Law vio en el rostro de la mujer que aquella idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Ella se giró a mirar a los niños y después volvió a centrarse en Kid.

-¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?

-Se han reído de mí porque no tengo cejas y han intentado pintármelas.- Gruño el niño, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no añadir un insulto a la mujer al final de esa frase, y los ojos de ella se abrieron al darse cuenta por primera vez de las marcas de rotulador en la cara del niño.

-Law, por favor, ¿podrías acompañar a Kid al lavabo para que se limpie eso?

El moreno asintió y ambos salieron de la clase, llegando a escuchar cómo la mujer comenzaba a echarles la bronca a los otros cuatro.

Fueron al baño en silencio y, en cuanto estuvo la puerta cerrada, el pelirrojo explotó:

-¡¿Por qué te has metido?! ¡Ahora se reirán más de mí!- Le increpó.

-No lo harán.- Aseguró Law, metiéndose en uno de los cubículos y cogiendo un trozo de papel de váter.- Último consejo, Kid:- fue a uno de los grifos y mojó el papel, lo escurrió con cuidado y comenzó a limpiar con él la frente del otro niño.- Si las cosas se ponen feas, lo arreglas fuera del colegio.

Kid lo miró extrañado un momento y entonces sonrió, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

* * *

Al acabar las clases Law fue a recoger a Kid a su aula y ambos fueron a la entrada del edificio, donde Lucci los estaba esperando, pensando en cómo convencerlo para que los dejase irse un rato. Lo que no esperaban era que, nada más verlos, el niño se acercase y les dijera:

-Os espero delante de la pastelería en una hora.

Antes de irse.

Los niños se miraron.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- Preguntó Kid.

-Las noticias vuelan, y él siempre se entera de todo.

Se apartaron de la puerta y fueron a apoyarse en el muro del colegio, en un sitio desde el que la vieran bien.

-¿Se habían ido ya?- Inquirió Law, recogiendo algunas piedras del suelo.

-No. Y por lo que les he oído decir parece que son del mismo barrio y se vuelven todos juntos a casa.

-Genial.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver al grupo de niños que se habían reído de Kid saliendo del colegio y seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta fue muy fácil, ocupados como estaban hablando y riéndose.

En cuanto llegaron a una calle larga y estrecha en la que no había gente Law sacó las piedras y le pasó unas cuantas a Kid. Comenzaron a tirárselas y, tal como esperaban, los niños corrieron a esconderse en el lugar más cercano: un callejón sin salida a un lado de la calle.

Ellos dos fueron caminando tranquilamente al callejón y los encontraron escondidos detrás de unas cajas, apelotonándose unos encima de otros para tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Cuando vieron quién entraba, debieron pensar que no eran peligrosos, seguramente creyendo que al ser cuatro les podían, porque se pusieron todos de pie deprisa y corriendo.

-¡¿A qué jugáis vosotros?!- Les gritó uno.

-¡Eso, monstruo sin cejas! ¿Vuelves a pedirle ayuda a tu amiguito?

Kid le lanzó una piedra al último que había hablado, dándole en la mejilla y haciendo que gritara y se le escapase una lágrima.

-Callaos, no somos nosotros los que atacamos cuatro contra uno.

-Además, solo os estamos avisando.- Dijo Law, jugueteando con una piedra.

-¿A-Avisarnos?- Preguntó uno de ellos, a quién le había dado ya una piedra en la cabeza y miraba, asustado, la que Law tenía en la mano.

-Si intentáis algo como lo de esta mañana estáis muertos.- Gruñó Kid, tirándole una piedra al niño para más énfasis. Este dio un gritito y se agachó, esquivándola por los pelos.

-¡Estáis locos!

-¡Nos vamos a chivar!

-¡Eso! ¡Se lo diremos a la profe!

Comenzaron a gritar los niños.

-No, no lo haréis.- Interrumpió Law.

-¡¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo, zombi?!

-¿Sabéis quién es Franky?- Preguntó Law, ignorando el insulto.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, asustados. Claro que sabían quién era Franky, todos en aquella ciudad habían oído hablar del loco pervertido que se paseaba la mitad del tiempo en bañador y, según decían, era algo así como un jefe de la mafia. Había rumores de que mataba a la gente y entre él y sus amigos se los comían montando una fiesta.

-Es nuestro amigo.- Siguió Law, y sonrió al ver como más de uno de ellos tragaba saliva o jadeaba, asustado.- Y a Franky no le gusta que se metan con sus amigos.

-Así que si no queréis que os de una paliza vais a cerrar la boca y a comportaros, imbéciles.- Atajó Kid.

Los niños, completamente muertos de miedo en ese momento, se apresuraron en asegurarles, hablando todos a la vez, que no dirían nada, que se comportarían y que sentían muchísimo haberse metido con Kid esa mañana.

Satisfechos, los dejaron marcharse y ellos se dirigieron a la pastelería.

-Esto no me gusta.- Dijo Kid.

-¿El qué?

-Haber tenido que usar el nombre de Franky. Tendrían que tenernos miedo por nosotros mismos, no por ser sus amigos.

-Tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Podríamos entrenar.- Sugirió Kid.

-¿Para hacernos fuertes?

-Claro. Aunque no sé cómo.

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

-Supongo que podemos empezar por correr y esas cosas.

-Supongo.

-Dicen que correr por la mañana es bueno.

-Entonces tendrás que levantarte antes.

Kid se quedó pensativo.

-Tú te despiertas pronto, ¿me despiertas a mí también y salimos a correr hasta que tengamos que arreglarlos y bajar a desayunar?

-Vale.

* * *

A partir del inicio de curso comenzó una rutina en que Law despertaba a Kid pasadas las seis de la mañana, ambos niños se ponían un chándal tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar a Franky y bajaban al patio, donde daban vueltas corriendo hasta que no podían más. Se negaban a admitirlo, pero ambos estaban avergonzados de no poder aguantar hasta que llegaba la hora de ir a ducharse.

Llevaban tres semanas entrenando y solo habían conseguido cansarse y aguantar un par de minutos más corriendo que el primer día.

Ese día era el seis de octubre, el cumpleaños de Law, y cuando entraron en la habitación, recién salidos de la ducha y envueltos en toallas, se encontraron a Franky sentado en su cama ya vestido.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, chicos?

Ambos dieron un respingo ante esta pregunta, sorprendidos de que el chico se hubiese dado cuenta. Y ellos que creían haber sido tan sigilosos.

Se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Un desastre.- Reconoció Law.

Franky comenzó a reírse, consiguiendo que los dos chicos se ruborizasen, avergonzados, y bajaran la mirada al suelo.

-¿Qué os parece si os ayudo?- Ofreció, y los dos niños levantaron la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo asombrados.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Kid, esperanzado.

-Claro. Sois mis amigos.- Y Franky volvió a reírse, solo que esta vez Kid y Law se le unieron también.

**Continuará**


	6. Parte VI

Uuuuf, que se me ha ido la pinza y casi se me olvida actualizar.

* * *

**Parte VI**

Si le preguntaban, Law se negaría a admitir que estaba nervioso, tanto como Kid lo haría si le preguntasen a él, a pesar de que le estaba apretando la mano con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le había cortado la circulación, exactamente como Law estaba haciendo con la mano de Kid.

La razón oficial para ir cogidos de la mano era que Law tenía que asegurarse de que Kid, al ser menor de seis años, estuviese con él en todo momento. Cuando se lo habían dicho, Franky había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas, especialmente porque no les había preguntado.

No era para menos, pues iban a conocer a la Franky Family, el grupo de amigos de Franky. El grupo que se consideraba que llevaba el cotarro en casi todos los asuntos de dudosa legalidad de la ciudad. Lo más impresionante era que Franky, con escasos quince años, era quién había montado aquel grupo, reuniendo a gente de los bajos fondos.

El que Franky los llevase a un barrio en que ni ellos, siendo los niños curiosos y hambrientos de aventura que eran, se habían atrevido a entrar solo consiguió que su aprensión creciera y se juntasen más el uno al otro inconscientemente. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de dos plantas pintado alegremente con una base blanca y toda clase de dibujos de gran cantidad de colores sobre ella, las ventanas de una curiosa forma redonda y por la puerta, que recordaba a las puestas de los bares de las películas de vaqueros que habían visto alguna vez en la tele, dejaba salir el escándalo de lo que parecía ser una fiesta.

O, como descubrieron al entrar, un grupo enorme de gente bebiendo en un destartalado bar jugando a cualquier cosa que parecía ocurrírseles, todo entre risas, gritos e insultos y burlas sin ninguna malicia detrás de ellos.

Al entrar ellos, el ambiente se calmó de repente y todos se giraron a mirarlos. Law, apretó disimuladamente la mano de Kid con más fuerza, dispuewsto a salir corriendo a la mínima señal de peligro. Que todos los presentes comenzasen a saludar alegremente a Franky, llegando muchos de ellos incluso a llamarlo jefe, era algo que no se había esperado. Una cosa era _saber _que Franky había juntado una banda de gente que se movía en los límites de la ley, llegando a rebasarlos en alguna ocasión, y otra muy distinta tenerlos allí delante y verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Así que estos son los pequeños.- Dijo una chica, separándose de todo el grupo para agacharse frente a Kid y a Law. Era una de las personas más raras que Law había visto, más o menos de la edad de Franky, con la nariz alargada y el pelo en una curiosa forma de cuadrado enorme. Los niños la miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar, más al ver que todos parecían prestarles atención de repente, y otra chica con un peinado similar y muy parecida a ella se agachó también frente a ellos.

-Pero qué monos.- Dijo la segunda.- Si están asustados.- Y le pellizcó la mejilla a Kid.

La reacción fue automática: Kid le apartó la mano de un puñetazo al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES?!

Y sin más, el local se llenó de carcajadas.

-El chaval ha aprendido bien.- Se rió uno, dándole una palmada a Franky en el hombro.

-¡Pues claro, son mis súper compañeros de habitación!- Exclamó Franky, adoptando su extraña posición con las piernas separadas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia un lado con los brazos alargados para más ejemplo.

-¿Os apetece tomar algo, chicos? Tenemos zumos, aunque de normal los usamos para cubatas.- Ofreció una de las chicas.

Los niños se miraron.

-Vale.- Respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Law estaba tumbado en su cama repasando las tablas de multiplicar, que ya se sabía pero prefería no arriesgarse, porque a la mañana siguiente tenía un examen de matemáticas después de que que, por fin, el profesor se hubiese decidido a ponerles multiplicaciones con números de dos cifras.

_Que esté dando en segundo algo que me aprendí con cinco años._ Pensó el niño de mal humor, pasando la página de su estúpidamente fácil libro de clase.

La puerta se abrió levantó la cabeza para ver entrar a Kid, malhumorado, y con uno de los ojos enrojecido.

-¿Has entado llorando?- Le preguntó, con burla, porque sabía que de haber llorado se le habrían enrojecido ambos ojos.

-No, idiota, me ha saltado serrín al ojo.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Law, sentándose.

-He ido a la Franky House con Franky para que me cortasen unas cosas.- Explicó, haciendo un gesto con una mano en la que Law no se había fijado que llevaba una bolsa blanca de plástico.

-¿Te duele?

-No, pero me molesta.

La se puso en pie y se acercó a él, levantando la mano para ponérsela en la cabeza, pero Kid se apartó.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Intentó amenazarlo, pero Law lo conocía ya demasiado para tomárselo en serio.

-¿Ahora te molesta que te toque la cabeza?

-No soy un niño.

-No, qué va.- Respondió Law sarcásticamente, algo que había sabido hacer incluso antes de saber cómo se llamaba.- Si ya eres todo un hombre.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Kid, apartándolo e un empujón para pasar.

Law se convenció a sí mismo de que no le molestaba que un niño de cinco años lo hubiese podido empujar. Para nada.

* * *

Law volvía de la biblioteca local, con un libro nuevo sobre biología en la mochila, cuando se detuvo frente a una tienda de deportes, su mirada clavada en un artículo que le quedaba a la altura de la nariz en el escaparate. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde tenía guardado el monedero que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso, y entró a la tienda.

Sortear entre los diferentes modelos y descartar todos aquellos colores demasiado horteras y los diseños cutres le llevó bastante más tiempo del esperado, especialmente cuando comprendió que los infantiles no le servían e iba a necesitar mirar en la sección de adultos, donde la mitad de cosas estaban demasiado altas para que él pudiese alcanzarlas.

Le pidió ayuda a una dependienta, a la que le señaló lo que quería que le acercase, y probó a ver si podía encogerse lo suficiente para un niño. La mujer, extrañada, le preguntó amablemente:

-¿Por qué no buscas en la sección infantil, cariño?

-Porque es todo muy chillón.

Y siguió probando.

Kid estaba tratando de dibujar, sin demasiado éxito, un barco que había visto en un libro y le había gustado cuando oyó cómo alguien entraba en la habitación. Sabiendo que era Law porque Franky estaba ayudando a su amigo Iceberg y al padre de este en los astilleros, no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Al menos no lo hizo hasta que algo obstruyó su campo de visión.

Unas gafas de buceo negras con adornos y el contorno de las lentes en amarillo.

Miró se quedó mirando extrañado a su amigo, que las sostenía delante de él.

-Como son grandes no podrás bucear con ellas, pero al menos así no te saltará nada a los ojos.

Kid siguió mirándolo por un par de segundos antes de aceptar las gafas y estudiarlas un poco.

-Te las habría cogido de niño, pero eran todas monstruosidades azules, verdes y naranjas.- Siguió explicando Law.

-¿Cuánto te han costado?- Preguntó Kid.

-Nada, son un regalo.

El niño pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo extrañado.

-Pero si navidad y mi cumpleaños ya han pasado.

-¿Y qué? ¿No puedo hacerte un regalo si no es una fiesta que lo acredite?- Preguntó Law en tono molesto, pero le sonrió.

Kid sonrió también.

-Gracias.

* * *

Ese día el ambiente en la habitación era triste y oscuro, a pesar de que era una agradable mañana de sábado. Los años anteriores el nueve de marzo había sido motivo de fiesta, risas y mucha diversión, pero no ese año. Porque ese día Franky cumplía dieciocho años y se marchaba del orfanato.

Kid y Law estaban sentados en la cama del segundo, cabizbajos, mientras Franky terminaba de llenar dos enormes maletas con ropa. El resto de sus cosas se las había ido llevando a lo largo de toda la semana a la Franky House.

-Venga, no os pongáis así.- Les dijo el ahora adulto a los dos niños, cerrando la segunda maleta.- No es como si no fueseis a verme nunca más. Ya sabéis que podéis venir cuando queráis.

-Pero no será lo mismo…- Murmuró Kid.

Law asintió con la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

-Oh, joder, si nos vamos a seguir viendo casi a diario.- Insistió Franky, aprovechando que no lo miraban para limpiarse los ojos.

-Pero no estarás aquí, y puede que nos pongan otro compañero de habitación, ¿y qué haremos si es un niñato llorón o un imbécil?- Preguntó Law.

-Seguro que os podéis deshacer de cualquiera así. Sois unos críos muy fuertes.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te van a dejar volver.- Dijo Kid, poniendo en palabras lo que él y Law llevaban pensando desde que se habían enterado.

La monitora a la que se lo habían preguntado les había explicado que Franky era una mala influencia para los niños, entre la gente con la que se juntaba, su forma de vestir y su actitud en general, así que habían decidido que era mejor no dejarlo entrar al orfanato. Law le había comentado amargamente después a Kid que debía ser por eso que todos los huérfanos ya adultos que venían de vez en cuando eran universitarios o tenían un trabajo respetable, porque eran una _buena influencia._

Fueron a la puerta exterior en silencio y allí los esperaba Makino, con una caja enorme a sus pies que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Franky.- Le dijo la mujer cuando llegaron a su altura, dándole un abrazo al chico.

Miró a los niños y sonrió al ver lo tristes que iban.

-¿Por qué estáis tan cabizbajos? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

-¿Seguro que no podemos ir a la fiesta?- Preguntó Law, levantando la cabeza por primera vez en un buen rato para mirar a la mujer con sus ojos grises brillando por unas lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sabéis que aún sois muy pequeños para poder no ir a una excursión.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir al zoo, yo quiero ir a cumple de Franky!- Gritó Kid, levantando también la cabeza. Al igual que a Law, a él también parecían estar a punto de caerle las lágrimas.

-Ya daremos otra fiesta más adelante.- Les aseguró Franky.- ¿Qué hay en esa caja, Makino?- Preguntó, señalando al olvidado paquete apoyado en el muro.

-Son unos pasteles, he pensado que estaría bien que llevases algo.

Después de que Franky le diese las gracias, reiterando varias veces lo Súper que era Makino, esta se marchó, dejando a los tres solos en la puerta esperando a varios de los miembros de la Franky Family que habían prometido ir a recogerlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Kid.

-Tom, el padre de Bakaburg, me ha ofrecido ser su aprendiz.

-¿Entonces vas a cumplir tu sueño?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Ya veréis, voy a construir el barco más Súper que nadie ha visto jamás!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Kid lo rompió, diciendo:

-No quiero que te vayas.

Aquello hizo que Franky estallase en lagrimones.

-¡Of foi a echaf de menof, jobeeeeeer!

Los dos niños comenzaron a llorar prácticamente al mismo tiempo, mordiéndose ambos el labio para intentar que no se les notara.

Franky se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y les dio un abrazo, envolviéndolos a cada uno con un brazo.

-Ni ze oz ocuda comenzad a podtadoz bieb ahoba, ¿lo billáiz? ¡Y venid a vedme cuado quedáis!

-¡Heeeeeey! ¡Hermanooooooo!- Oyeron que alguien gritaba, y un grupo de unos diez hombres encabezados por Zambai, uno de los amigos a los que Franky solía dejar al cargo, se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Por qué estáis llorando?- Preguntó Zambai.

-¡Bo no ezzoi dodando, goño!

**Continuará**

* * *

Y en la próxima actualización... ¡Llega Luffy!


	7. Parte VII

Me ha surgido un imprevisto y voy a tener que dejar de lado las actualizaciones diarias. Lo siento, pero a partir del próximo capítulo van a pasar a ser semanales.

* * *

**Parte VII**

A la marcha de Franky siguió un proceso de adaptación en el que los niños tuvieron que acostumbrarse a lo silenciosa que resultaba la habitación sin el bullicioso joven y sus espontáneos gritos cuando se le ocurría algo o, simplemente, estaba alegre. A mediados de mayo sucedió algo que turbó la nueva rutina que se había establecido en sus vidas, y amenazó por destruirla por completo.

Un día los llamaron a ambos al despacho de la directora del lugar, y ellos fueron, nerviosos, temiendo que hubiesen descubierto alguna de las cosas que habían hecho últimamente, como el día en que metieron una caca dentro de la deportiva del imbécil de Jabura o la comida que habían estado robando de la nevera.

Lo que encontraron al abrir la puerta hizo desaparecer aquellas sospechas, pero despertó unas aún mucho peores. En el despacho, junto al director Sengoku, estaba un niño. Un niño al que no habían visto en la vida.

Al orfanato Sabaody llegaban unos tres o cuatro niños nuevos cada año, de los que uno o dos solían tener edad de ser asignados a la guardería. A los demás se los ponía en una habitación en la que los monitores creyesen que iban a sentirse cómodos. De cara a los adultos Law y Kid eran un par de niños aplicados y con bastante buenos modales, a pesar de la _ligera_ agresividad de Kid y el hecho de que Law era demasiado directo, y por tanto estaban en la cabecera de la lista para recibir un nuevo compañero de habitación.

Aquel niño debía tener unos cinco o seis años, lo que lo convertía en un candidato perfecto para su habitación, teniendo Kid los cinco años ya cumplidos y estando Law a unos meses de cumplir ocho. Se miraron y ambos vieron que coincidían en que aquel chico no les gustaba. Tenía el pelo negro, un severo caso de sobrepeso y su expresión al mirarlos les dejó claro que se creía por encima de ellos.

-Law, Kid, gracias por venir. ¿Podéis cerrar la puerta?

Law hizo lo que el director pedía y preguntó, sin acercarse lo más mínimo:

-¿Qué pasa, señor?

-Este es Charlos. Ha tenido la desgracia de perder a sus padres en un desafortunado accidente,- Law se fijó en que el niño no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo ante este comentario,- y no tiene más familia que pueda hacerse cargo de él, así que he pensado que vosotros podríais ayudarlo a adaptarse al orfanato.

Law miró a Kid, y vio claramente que su amigo tenía tan pocas ganas como él de hacerlo, pero ambos sabían que el hombre, por muy amable que estuviese siendo, no les estaba pidiendo su opinión.

-Claro.- Dijo Law.

-Entonces, Charlos, deja que te enseñe tu nueva habitación.

* * *

Nada más el director hubo cerrado la puerta, el niño nuevo se giró a mirarlos y les dijo, con expresión de estar oliendo mierda:

-Me da igual lo que el viejo diga, ni se os ocurra dirigirme la mirada, plebeyos.

Y se fue a tumbarse en la cama que había sido de Franky hasta el momento.

Kid miró a Law, comprobando que el comentario le había sentado tan mal como a él.

-Ni aunque nos pagasen, imbécil.- Le espetó, saliendo de la habitación seguido por Law y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.- ¿Pero quién coño se cree que es?

-Vamos a averiguarlo.- Dijo Law, mortalmente serio, Y Kid supo que estaba _muy _enfadado.

_Casi me da pena ese imbécil._ Pensó el pelirrojo con malicia. Él podía tener muy mal carácter y darle una paliza a cualquiera que le molestase, pero Law era más sutil a la hora de vengarse. Y más cruel. Se moría de ganas por ver lo que haría.

Pronto estuvieron de nuevo frente a la puerta del despacho del director y Law llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Escucharon la voz del hombre y entraron.

Él los miró extrañado.

-¿No deberíais estar con Charlos?

Law hizo un movimiento similar a una negación con la cabeza.

-Ha dicho que quería estar solo, y parecía bastante alterado. Señor,- Law se mordió el labio, aparentando estar pensando cómo decir lo siguiente, y Kid se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse de lo buen actor que era,- ha dicho que perdió a sus padres. Nosotros no sabemos cómo se siente, porque hemos vivido aquí siempre, así que nos da miedo decir algo que pueda sentarle mal.- Miró a Kid, y este asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Podría hablarnos un poco de él?

Kid y Law realmente habían pensado en darle una oportunidad al nuevo antes de echarlo. De verdad que se habían planteado aquella posibilidad, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación esta se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido.

Charlos estaba sentado en la cama de Franky dándole órdenes a Makino, que había ido a ayudarlo a colocar sus cosas, para que todo estuviese _exactamente _como lo quería, cambiando varias veces de opinión y sin molestarse en levantarse en ningún momento.

Que la llamase "tú" como si fuese una criada que debería estar agradecida por el simple hecho de que le hablase solo hacía la situación aún peor.

Los dos niños se miraron y Kid movió los labios, dibujando las palabras "este crío está muerto". "Y enterrado", fue la respuesta de Law.

* * *

La conclusión que Kid y Law habían sacado de su conversación con el director era que Charlos era un niño mimado, acostumbrado a cosas caras y a que se hiciese siempre lo que él quería. Por supuesto, el hombre no lo había explicado con esas palabras, pero era la traducción que Law y Kid habían hecho de lo que les había dicho.

Tras un largo debate en el que, para decepción de Kid, habían descartado el enfoque violento, decidieron que la mejor solución sería hacer que él mismo pidiese un cambio de habitación. Y así fue como comenzó la operación "moverse dentro de lo permitido en el orfanato para molestar al niñato más alguna otra cosilla".

Habían comenzado por pasar una semana vigilando todo lo que Charlos hacía. El niño se levantaba con el tiempo justo para vestirse y bajar a desayunar, donde comía todo lo que podía echarse a la boca siempre protestando de la mala calidad de los alimentos, iba a clase solo porque ya tenía los seis años cumplidos, se quejaba del colegio plebeyo e insultaba a la gente, al volver al orfanato se echaba una siesta, no salía nunca a jugar al patio y se comportaba como si fuese mejor que todos. En la cena volvía a echarse todo lo que podía a la boca y a las nueve estaba en la cama.

Realmente, la operación era muy simple. Kid y Law se ponían siempre el despertador una hora antes del desayuno para entrenar, pero de repente parecían haberse vuelto sordos, porque este se pasaba varios minutos sonando antes de que uno de ellos se despertase y lo apagase, tiempo más que de sobra para que el tercer niño de la habitación estuviese despierto y quejándose. A la hora de la siesta Kid se ponía a dibujar o a trabajar con cualquier cosa con la que hiciese ruido y acabe teniendo que encender la luz, con Law entrando varias veces al cuarto a buscar cosas y a hablar con él. Si sin querer tiraba zapatos y demás al suelo y armaba un escándalo, él no tenía la culpa.

Además, Law no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado una pequeñísima cantidad de hongo venenoso al champú de Charlos, lo suficiente para ir causándole una erupción por toda la cabeza, y si los niños del colegio se habían tomado en serio los comentarios que ellos dos hacían de que ese crío necesitaba que le bajasen los humos, tampoco sabían nada del tema.

Con la llegada del mes de junio Charlos estaba ya casi al límite y Law y Kid decidieron que era el momento de poner el toque final a su plan.

* * *

El orfanato Sabaody tenía un gran jardín por el que, a través de unos agujeros en el muro, pasaba un pequeño riachuelo que se movía entre los árboles y arbustos que ocupaban la parte trasera de dicho jardín. En ese riachuelo podían encontrarse renacuajos que a muchos niños les gustaba recoger y tener como mascotas. Como aquello era algo que se consideraba bueno para desarrollar las capacidades empáticas de los niños, era una actividad a la que en el orfanato los animaban activamente.

Por eso, cuando Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid fueron a pedir un cubo donde poder meter unos cuantos renacuajos, Makino les sonrió y les dio el más grande que encontró, diciéndoles que tuviesen cuidado de no pincharse con nada.

Así se encontraron los dos niños pasando un sábado por la mañana metidos entre los árboles, agachados junto al riachuelo tratando de atrapar cuantos renacuajos pudieran y meterlos en el cubo, que ya habían llenado con agua del propio río. O más bien, Kid estaba agachado tratando de cazar algunos mientras Law buscaba los diferentes bichos que había leído que podían comer. Kid había hecho, con ayuda de Franky, una caja donde guardarlos y Law estaba utilizando sin demasiado éxito una bolsa de plástico para intentar atraparlos.

-Deberíamos haber conseguido una red o algo, así no hay manera.- Protestó Law, susurrando, ya cansado de agitar la bolsa.

-¿Y si buscamos hormigas?- Sugirió Kid.

-Bueno, servirán.

El crujido de una rama los sobresaltó, haciendo que Law se girase hacia donde había venido el ruido y Kid se levantase de golpe, evitando por poco volcar el cubo en el que ya tenían unos cuantos renacuajos.

Unas risitas y más ramas y hojas siendo aplastadas les avisaron de que alguien venía, y pronto vieron salir al causante de entre dos arbustos. Un niño de pelo negro, de aproximadamente un año de edad, iba tan feliz por el improvisado bosque del orfanato, arrastrándose a cuatro patas y destrozando su peto azul en el proceso.

Se dirigía directo al agua.

-¿Qué hace aquí este crío?

Ignorando la pregunta de Kid, Law se acercó al recién llegado y, para disgusto de este, lo levantó en brazos. El niño comenzó a moverse desesperado, tratando de zafarse y volver al suelo.

-¿Cómo has llegado tú aquí?- Le preguntó Law, logrando atraer su atención.

El pequeño se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de, al parecer, decidir que le gustaba y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, comenzando a reírse y levantando los brazos para tocarle la cara.

-Te ha salido un fan.- Se burló Kid.

Law se sentó en la raíz de un árbol, colocando al niño en una de sus piernas y sujetándolo con un brazo detrás de la espalda para que no se le escapase.

-Cállate y busca hormigas, Kid.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?!

-Si lo suelto, este crío se va derecho al agua.

-¡Pues que se ahogue! ¡Le está bien por escaparse!

-Tú también te escapabas, Kid.

-Pero yo nunca estuve a punto de tirarme al agua.

-No, tú preferías matarte saltando de una ventana.- Respondió Law, recordando el susto que le había dado Kid un día cuando, subiéndose a una montaña de libros, casi conseguía salir por la ventana de la biblioteca. Por mucho que estuviese en una planta baja, un niño tan pequeño se habría hecho daño.

-Eso no es verdad.- Acusó Kid.

-Claro que lo es.- Respondió Law tranquilamente, moviendo la pierna y haciendo que el niño diese saltitos sobre ella, riéndose.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado jugando a los canguros?

-No. Supongo que tendré que acompañarlo a la guardería.

-Estamos ocupados, Law.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué lo deje aquí tirado? Si fuese otro a lo mejor me lo pienso, pero este crío es interesante, si ha sido capaz de escaparse y llegar hasta aquí.

Kid, cabreado, le dio una patada al cubo, que cayó al suelo desparramando todos sus contenidos.

-Pues quédate ahí con tu nuevo amiguito.

Y se fue de allí, apartando a golpes cualquier parte de la flora que se metiese en su camino.

Law no intentó detenerlo, consciente del mal humor de Kid y de que el aquel momento la única forma de calmarlo pasaba por ahogar al niño que tenía en sus brazos o cualquier otra cosa igual de macabra. Y, como ya había dicho, aquel niño le parecía interesante, como el propio Kid se lo había parecido en su momento, aunque de una forma un tanto diferente. Para empezar, este era mucho más alegre.

Bajó la cabeza y se lo encontró mirándolo con una expresión bastante seria para un niño de su edad.

-Ignóralo, ya se le pasará.

Bajó la vista a la etiqueta con el nombre que llevaban todos los niños de la guardería.

-Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Eh? Supongo que no sabrás qué quiere decir la D., ¿no?- El niño siguió mirándolo.- Yo soy Trafalgar Law.

-A-Aff… Affar…- Comenzó Luffy, intentando pronunciar el curioso nombre.

-Mejor si me llamas Law.

-¡Affy!- Exclamó el pequeño, ignorándolo.

-"Affy" no, Law.

-¡Affy!- Gritó de nuevo Luffy, sonriendo ampliamente.

Law suspiró.

-No vas a hacerme ni caso, ¿verdad?

Como única respuesta, Luffy se rió.

-En fin.- Law aseguró su agarre en el niño y se puso en pie.- Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta, antes de que les de un ataque o algo.

**Continuará**

* * *

¡INOCEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEE EEEEEES! xDDDD

¿Qué imprevisto ni qué hostias? ¡Tenía que hacerlo! xDDDDD

Nos leemos mañana n.n


	8. Parte VIII

**Parte VIII**

Salir del orfanato sin ser visto era realmente fácil si sabías donde buscar. Alguien, algunos años atrás, había descubierto un agujero en el muro, que habían tapado con un montón de piedras, situado en un punto bastante apartado de las entradas del edificio, n agujero del que nadie había informado a los cuidadores.

Kid había ido a la Franky House con la idea de contarle a Franky aquel nuevo contratiempo en su vida y despotricar un rato. Que su amigo comenzase a descojonarse en su cara nada más hubo terminado la historia no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿De qué coño te ríes?!- Le gritó, pegándole una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

A pesar del golpe, a Franky le costó casi un minuto entero recomponerse lo suficiente para poder responderle.

-¿Y por eso te enfadas?- Preguntó, los restos de su risa aún evidentes en su rostro.

-¿Cómo que "por eso"?- Preguntó Kid, poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¡Es un crío!

Y Franky comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Otra vez.

Esta vez costó varios minutos que el joven teñido de azul se calmase lo suficiente para responder algo, y a Kid no le gustó lo que dijo:

-Tú también eras un crío cuando Law decidió ser tu amigo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Claro que sí, si llevabas hasta pañal.

Con esa frase, Franky volvió a echarse a reír.

Kid se levantó de la mesa, enfadado, y salió de allí empujando las puertas cos toda la fuerza que pudo, golpeando a uno de los del grupo de Franky que iba en ese momento.

Él no era un niño, él nunca había sido un niñato idiota como ese que había aparecido hoy, que se habría matado allí mismo de no ser porque el imbécil de Law había decidido salvarlo.

Ellos no necesitaban un crío llorón y meón en sus vidas, Kid no quería saber nada de él, y si Law quería jugar a las casitas podía hacerlo solo.

Al llegar a la habitación la encontró vacía, tal como se había esperado. Esa cosa llamada Charlos tenía su visita semanal con el psicólogo, y Law seguramente estaría cambiándole los pañales a la máquina de cagar que había acogido.

Al ver la caja de madera para los bichos sobre su mesita de noche, Kid se convenció de que no se había sentido mal.

Enfadado, se metió en la cama a pesar de que no era ni la hora de comer.

* * *

Hacía ya casi una semana de la pelea que Kid había tenido con Law, y el más mayor no parecía entrar en razón. Todos los días, al volver de clase, se iba a buscar a aquel crío a la guardería, como hiciera con el propio Kid en su día, y se lo llevaba a algún sitio del orfanato. Le preguntaba si quería acompañarlos cada vez, pero Kid siempre le dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba.

No quería pasarse el tiempo con un niñato llorón al que había que estar vigilando todo el tiempo.

Law era cabezota y seguía insistiendo en ir con el niño, pero Kid le demostraría que él era aún más terco y su amigo acabaría cediendo, disculpándose con él y todo volvería a como tenía que ser.

Ese día Kid estaba de especial mal humor, cuando en realidad tendría que haber estado dando saltos de alegría. Su tutora se había puesto enferma y los habían mandado a casa dos horas antes de la hora de salida. Aquello debería haber compensado incluso el que una profesora lo hubiese acompañado al orfanato, pero en aquella situación suponía más tiempo libre, más tiempo para pensar.

Por mucho que le gustase dibujar y hacer manualidades, había un tiempo máximo que podía entretenerse con ello, y tener aún más tiempo que rellenar no le hacía ilusión.

Ni siquiera estaba Charlos para poder gastarle alguna putada.

Así que había recurrido al plan C, que consistía en bajar al patio y ver si podía encontrar algo interesante que hacer.

La puerta que utilizó para salir estaba al lado de la caja de arena donde metían a los de la guardería, y Kid iba decidido a ignorarla, sabiendo que el crío estaría allí, pero algo llamó su atención.

Risas.

Las risas de dos niños. Kid se giró y vio que, efectivamente, dos niños que ya debían estar a punto de cumplir los tres años estaban en pie en la caja, uno de ellos aplastando un montón de arena, riéndose a carcajadas y burlándose de un tercer niño, más pequeño que ellos. El niño que Law había adoptado.

Kid estuvo a punto de irse, pero las acciones del niño más pequeño llamaron su atención. No estaba llorando, ni protestando, sino que, gateando todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus extremidades, se lanzó sobre el niño que pisaba el montón de arena y le dio un cabezazo.

Kid no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse al ver las caras de estupefacción de ambos niños, que parecían no entender que alguien que aún no sabía ni caminar les acababa de atacar, pero paró en seco al ver cómo reaccionaban. Uno de ellos se tiró sobre el niño moreno y lo sujetó, mientras el otro cogía un puñado de arena del duelo y se acercaba también, al parecer dispuesto a metérsela en la boca, diciendo algo.

Kid no prestó atención a las palabras. Simplemente, al ver que tal vez Law había tenido razón y aquel niño sí podía ser interesante, corrió hacia allí y le asestó un puñetazo al que había cogido la tierra, tirándolo al suelo.

Al ver a Kid, más mayor y más alto que ellos, los dos niños reaccionaron exactamente como el pelirrojo esperaba y salieron corriendo, asustados. El que no se movió fue el más pequeño, que se quedó mirándolo, sonrió y comenzó a reírse, haciendo gestos con las manos que podrían pasar por aplausos.

Kid se quedó mirándolo de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo, y se fijó en el nombre escrito en el cartelito:

-¿Monkey D. Luffy? Qué nombre más ridículo.

Luffy dejó de reírse de golpe y se quedó mirándolo, enfurruñado, casi como si estuviese fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kid se rió y, en ese preciso momento, tomó una decisión.

Le tendió la mano al niño.

-Yo soy Kid.

Luffy agarró la mano con las suyas más pequeñas.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con algo?

* * *

Al volver de clase, Law había subido a la habitación a ver si esta vez podía convencer a Kid, quien había vuelto antes, de que los acompañase a él y a Luffy, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Después había ido a la caja de arena a buscar a Luffy, pero el niño no estaba. Lo primero que pensó era que se debía haber aburrido y se había ido de aventura por el jardín otra vez. Se planteó ir a buscarlo, pero las posibilidades de encontrarlo no eran muy altas y seguramente tardaría un buen rato, así que decidió ir a sentarse al lugar donde solía ir con Kid, y donde había estado llevando a Luffy esa semana, y ponerse a leer.

Con un poco de suerte alguno de los dos aparecería.

Estaba tan metido en la lectura de la historia de Norland el mentiroso, no el cuento sino el diario del aventurero que un descendiente suyo había decidido publicar, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que sejaron alo pesado a su lado. Algo que salpicaba.

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con Kid, aún sosteniendo el cubo lleno d renacuajos que había dejado en el suelo y con la caja de madera sujeta en la otra mano. A su lado, sentado en el suelo, estaba un sonriente Luffy.

-Vaya, ¿me he perdido algo?

Kid miró al suelo, y a Law le pareció por un momento que estaba ruborizado.

-Puede que tuvieras razón, no está tan mal el crío.

-¿Eso es una disculpa, Kid?- Antes de que el niño pudiese responder algo, seguramente ofendido, Law soltó el libro, que cayó al suelo ignorado, y le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Gracias.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- Preguntó Kid, aún sin mirarlo.

Luffy, mientras tanto, gateó hacia Law y se subió, como pudo, en una de sus piernas.

-La historia de Norland el mentiroso.

Kid se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de pedirle:

-¿Puedes leerla en voz alta? Por el crío, digo.

-Anda, siéntate.- Dijo Law, recogiendo el libro del suelo.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando Kid, al igual que Luffy, se sentó en una de las piernas de Law.

**Continuará**


	9. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

Las risas llenaban toda aquella calle de los bajos fondos de la ciudad, proviniendo de un destartalado y conocido edificio llamado la Franky House. La gente que pasaba por delante lo hacía a toda prisa, pegándose a los edificios del lado opuesto de la acera, temiendo verse involucrada en cualquiera que fuera la nueva maquiavélica idea del infame Franky.

Dentro del edificio, los adultos y adolescentes presentes estaban reunidos en círculo, riéndose, alrededor de una mesa junto a la que Franky estaba tirado en el suelo, apretándose el estómago que le dolía de tanto reírse mientras Eustass Kid, con una veracidad impresionante, representaba los hechos acontecidos la tarde anterior en su habitación: cómo aquel engendro que ocupaba allí una cama se había prácticamente meado en los pantalones al comprender que tener un maloliente cubo de renacuajos y una caja de bichos en el cuarto era algo perfectamente aceptado, incluso favorecido, en el orfanato, y que ni todos los llantos y gimoteos del mundo harían nada por evitar que sus dos compañeros de cuarto los tuviesen.

Law, sentado en una silla, aprovechaba cuando Kid paraba para tomar aire o pensar en cómo hacer algo para dar sorbos a su zumo de naranja, y casi se atraganta cuando en pelirrojo, sin previo aviso, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a imitar los temblores de Charlos cuando se habían quedado solos y Law había sugerido llevar a los renacuajos al baño para que se diesen una vuelta.

Por suerte Mozu estaba allí para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

En cuanto hubo terminado la historia se dio una ocurrencia muy común en la Franky House, algo de lo que Kid y Law nunca habían formado parte anteriormente: apuestas. ¿El tema? Cuánto tardaría Charlos en salir con el rabo entre las piernas y pedir un cambio de habitación por algo que lo haría parecer un niño mimado y no afectaría negativamente a los dos amigos.

Law le daba una semana. Kid, tres días.

Ya más calmados, volvieron a sentarse todos en sus respectivos sitios y Franky, tras limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa, dijo lo que los dos niños habían temido desde su llegada:

-Así que ya habéis hecho las paces, ¿eh? ¿Has accedido a hacer de niñera, Kid?

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

* * *

Para pasmo de todos, y deleite de Kiwi que había sido tan valiente como para apoyar esa posibilidad, Charlos tardó dos semanas enteras en pedir el traslado, consiguiendo que lo mandasen solo a una de las habitaciones que estaban desocupadas.

Makino y otra cuidadora vinieron a por sus cosas. La otra mujer salió acompañando al niño, y Makino se giró a mirarlos:

-Bueno, ya lo habéis conseguido.

Los niños se miraron y le dirigieron sus mejores expresiones de inocencia.

-Oh, por favor, no intentéis eso conmigo. Sé que habéis estado intentando echarlo desde que llegó.- Pero, a pesar del reproche en su voz, les estaba sonriendo.- Buena jugada, por cierto. No pueden culparos de nada.

Tanto Kid como Law giraron la cabeza para tratar de esconder que se habían ruborizado.

Makino, riéndose, les revolvió a ambos el pelo.

-¡Oye!

-¡No hagas eso!

Ella se rió.

-Intentaré que no os pongan otro compañero de habitación. Creo que ya habéis elegido a quién queréis, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ya solos en la habitación, Kid y Law estaban uno junto al otro mirando el cubo de renacuajos.

-¿Los devolvemos al río?- Sugirió Kid.

-Yo preferiría criarlos hasta que maduren.

-¿Para qué?- El tono del pelirrojo era de evidente asco. A él no le interesaba para nada cuidar de unos bichos asquerosos.

Law lo miró y esbozó la sonrisa maliciosa que utilizaba siempre que tenía una idea que podía meterlos en muchos problemas.

-¿Sabes lo que es una disección?

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que se aprendían acerca de Monkey D. Luffy era que comía. Comía _mucho_. A pesar de ser un niño de poco más de un año, podía comerse perfectamente un plato más grande del que Kid o Law eran capaces de comer. Y siempre tenía hambre. Precisamente por eso, antes de subirlo por primera vez a la habitación, Kid y Law se habían provisto de dulces y fiambres, no fuese a ser que el niño decidiese comerse los renacuajos de Law, a los que ya no les faltaba demasiado para madurar.

Sería un verdadero inconveniente tener que conseguir otros nuevos.

Otra casa que se aprendía muy fácilmente de Luffy era que tenía un periodo de atención muy corto, y que el sistema de recompensas con trozos de comida no llegaba a ser efectivo media hora en los mejores de los días. Aún así, Law y Kid se negaron a rendirse y lenta pero progresivamente Luffy comenzó a aprender a leer y a contar.

Enseñarle a caminar, en cambio, fue mucho más fácil, pues era una actividad bastante menos repetitiva y calmada, así que fue cuestión de días que Luffy aprendiese a caminar, y de semanas el tenerlo correteando alegremente por el orfanato.

* * *

La primera tarde de verano encontró a tres niños metidos en el baño de la habitación del orfanato que ocupaban dos de ellos. El menor del grupo, de un año y poco de edad, estaba sentado en el suelo, riéndose alegremente mientras se comía una chocolatina. Los otros dos estaban uno en la ducha y otro en el lavadero, limpiando.

-No ha sido buena idea utilizar un cuchillo del comedor.- Dijo Kid, limpiando dicho artefacto bajo el chorro de agua del lavadero, habiéndose lavado él ya la cara para quitarse esa… cosa.

-Si me hubieses dejado utilizar uno de tus cúters esto no habría pasado.- Le respondió Law de mala gana, utilizando un montón de papel de váter mojado y el cabezal de la ducha para eliminar las pruebas de la superficie de esta.

-Y una mierda te dejo mis herramientas para que abras una rana. Si tanto los quieres, te compras tú uno.

Habían comprobado que los endebles cuchillos que les daban en el comedor no eran buenas herramientas para diseccionar ranas, sobredosis de medicamentos o no.

Con lo que le había costado a Law pasarse un día entero en cama fingiendo estar enfermo para poder esconderse las pastillas.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy era el niño más adorable que Makino había conocido. Desde luego la mujer adoraba a todos, o casi todos, los niños del orfanato, pero Luffy se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón con sus enormes sonrisas y su actitud tan alegre.

A pesar de lo adorable que era, Makino a veces deseaba poder atarlo con una correa. Como ese día.

Era el cumpleaños de Luffy, su tercer cumpleaños, y, al igual que hacía con todos los niños ese día, se lo había llevado de compras. Nada más abandonar el orfanato Luffy había salido corriendo hacia el escaparate de una tienda, dando gritos de asombro y señalando a todas partes. Makino había tenido que convencerlo de que tenía que llevarlo de la mano o _ella _se metería en problemas, y para ello había tenido que ser capaz, primero, de tenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente para hacerle entender la idea.

En la tienda, Luffy había decidido ignorar el concepto de "talla" y se iba a por cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención, fuese para la edad que fuese e incluso había intentado coger un par de cosas de chica con colores muy chillones. Al final, Makino lo había ignorado mientras ella le elegía la ropa, buscando cosas alegres pero no estridentes como parecían atraer al niño.

Para que se probara la ropa había recurrido al consejo que Law le había dado un par de días atrás: sobornarlo con comida. Para ello el día anterior había comprado una bolsa enorme de dulces en la tienda de Big Mam y le daba uno por cada prenda que se probaba. Aún así, Luffy se había cansado cuando llevaban la mitad de la ropa y Makino había acabado teniendo que medir la ropa que faltaba con la que el niño ya se había probado para ver si le vendría.

Después de mucho pensar, Makino había decidido que el regalo que le haría a Luffy no era algo material, sino que aprovecharía el que fuera un día de clase y Law y Kid no iban a volver hasta media tarde para enseñarle algo que sabía que le iba a encantar:

-Hey, Luffy.- Le dijo cuando salieron de la tienda.

-¿Qué?

-Aún vamos a ir a otro sitio más, ¿vale?

Inmediatamente, el niño se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Más compras no.- Se negó.

-No son más compras.- Aseguró Makino, riéndose.- Este sitio te va a encantar.

-¿Qué es?

-Un buffet libre.- Al ver la cara de confusión del niño, añadió:- Es un sitio donde pagas un poco de dinero y puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

La cara de Luffy se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡VAMOOOOOOS!

* * *

Decidir el regalo de Luffy había sido difícil, porque el niño no tenía una afición clara como Law y Kid, pero al final se habían decidido por comprarle entre los dos uno de esos juegos de construcciones con muchas piezas, algo con lo que Luffy se podría entretener. El regalo lo habían comprado unos días atrás y ya lo habían llevado a la Franky Family, donde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Luffy y a presentárselo a Franky y a los demás.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Luffy esa tarde cuando fueron a por él.

-A la Franky House.

-¡¿Me vais a presentar a Franky?!- Preguntó, emocionado. Le habían hablado muchas veces de él, igual que a Franky le habían hablado bastante de Luffy, y a ninguno le cabía duda de que se iban a llevar muy bien.

-Claro. Y también vamos a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.- Dijo Law.

-¿Con comida?

-Con mucha comida.

* * *

Kid no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o tener miedo.

Franky y Luffy se habían llevado mucho mejor que bien. Demasiado incluso. En ese momento Luffy se había unido a media Franky Family haciendo el ridículo baile que utilizaba Franky para presentarse, y todos ellos habían cogido un par de palillos y se los habían puesto de una forma que Kid prefería no comentar. Cuando habían intentado que el propio Kid se los pusiera le había pegado un puñetazo al que se lo había dicho, y Law había amenazado en practicar una disección humana con cualquiera que se atreviera a sugerirlo.

-Al menos se han caído bien.- Comentó Law, a su lado, señalando con su zumo a Luffy, que se había subido encima de una mesa y estaba dando instrucciones a gritos para un nuevo "baile" que se le había ocurrido.

-Creo que esto ha sido una mala idea.- Dijo Kid, llevándose una mano a la cara.- Dime que no les acaba de decir que se quiten los pantalones.

Law sonrió, perfectamente aclimatado al ambiente ahora que había asustado a cualquiera que intentase forzarlo a hacer algo ridículo. Excepto a Luffy, claro, pero a él se le podía hacer olvidar las cosas con carne.

**Continuará**


	10. Parte X

Ya estamos a 31 de diciembre, jo, el tiempo vuela xD

Espero que paséis un feliz año nuevo ^-^

* * *

**Parte X**

Eustass Kid _odiaba_ los despertadores. En un día normal renegaba de ellos durante varios minutos nada más ser consciente de que, otra vez, le habían fastidiado el sueño, pero ese día era especial. El primer día de curso, tras casi tres meses sin ser sometido a aquella cosa, era el peor de todos. Por eso el objeto infernal estaba en la mesita de noche de Law, porque el año pasado Kid, harto de él, lo había lanzado contra la pared.

Cuando por fin se sentó en la cama, tras fantasear con todas las posibles formas de destruir aquel maligno artefacto, Law ya estaba en pie y sacando su ropa, como de costumbre. Luffy, en cambio, seguía durmiendo.

-Eh, Luffy, despierta.- Ni caso.- Venga que hoy empiezas las clases.- Insistió, acercándose a él y zarandeándolo, pero Luffy solo murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta.- Venga, arriba.- Insistió, moviéndolo con más fuerza.

-A ver, aparta.- Dijo Law, acercándose.

Kid lo miró entrañado y comenzó a reírse cuando Law, sonriendo con malicia, vació un vaso de agua sobre la cara de Luffy.

Luffy se despertó con un grito, saltando de la cama de un salto.

Kid y Law se reían, señalándolo.

-¡No tiene gracia, imbéciles!

* * *

A Luffy le hacía ilusión ir al colegio. Desde luego, las clases sonaban como un rollo, y más aún porque Law y Kid ya le habían enseñado todo lo que iba a aprender en ellas, pero le hacía ilusión ir porque sabía que conocería a gente. Hasta puede que hiciera más amigos.

Antes de dejarlo en la puerta de su clase, sus amigos le habían dado un montón de consejos muy útiles para cuando quisiera pelearse con alguien, y ahora Luffy estaba en una habitación con una profesora y otros veinte niños de su edad. Algunos parecían conocerse, y otros simplemente hablaban. A Luffy le llamó la atención un niño con una nariz muy larga que, sentado en un rincón de la clase, leía un libro de cuentos.

Se acercó a él.

-¡Hola!- Lo saludó alegremente, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-No les caigo muy bien a los otros niños.- Explicó el chico, cerrando su libro y mirándolo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No les gustan mis cuentos.

-Ah. ¡Yo me llamo Luffy!

-Usopp.

* * *

Usopp era muy divertido. Contaba algunas cosas raras y le encantaban los monstruos, a Luffy le caía bien y decidió que iban a ser amigos.

A la hora del patio habían decidido estar juntos y Luffy dijo de ir a dónde había quedado con Kid y Law para contarles cómo iba el día. Estaban llegando cuando un grupo de niños de la clase se les acercaron.

-Eh, narizotas, ¿has hecho un amigo?

Usopp se quedó callado, apartándose un paso.

-Ten cuidado, o te pegará sus mentiras.- Le dijo uno a Luffy, riéndose.

-¡No te metas con él!

-¿O qué?

-¡O te partiré la cara!- Amenazó Luffy, poniéndose delante de su amigo. Llevaba ya varios meses entrenando con Kid y Law, y estaba seguro de poderle a ese idiota.

-¿Tú contra todos nosotros? ¡Este sueña tanto como el narizotas!- Se rió otro niño, y Luffy se fijó por primera vez en que eran cinco.

-¿Quieres verlo?- Que fuesen más no quería decir que fuese a huir, claro.

-Venga, Luffy, déjalo.- Le pidió Usopp desde detrás, asustado.

-Eso, _déjalo, Luffy._- Siguió burlándose otro de los chicos, y Luffy le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡¿Pero de qué va este niño?!

-¡Te vas a enterar!

Cuatro de los niños se tiraron a sujetarlos y al que Luffy le había pegado fue a devolvérsela, pero una piedra le dio en la cabeza.

Al girarse vieron a una niña de pelo naranja, con un vestido blanco y verde, armada con un puñado de piedras.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces, niñata?!

-No me gustan los matones.- Dijo ella, y les tiró otra piedra.

-A por ella.

El niño que se tiró a por la chica se cayó al suelo de una patada.

-¿No sabéis que es de mala educación atacar a una señorita?- Habló el chico que le había pegado, un rubio más mayor que ellos con unas cejas raras en forma de espiral.

Un grupo más de niños, estos mayores que los primeros, se acercaron.

-¡Le has pegado a mi hermano, imbécil!- Le gritó uno de ellos al rubio.

-Que no hubiese atacado a la chica.

-¿Vas de caballero tú o qué?

-Os vamos a hacer llorar.- Dijo uno de los mayores, el hermano del niño al que el rubio le había pegado.

-¡Y una mierda!- Gritó Luffy, preparándose para pelear.

-¡Ya verás, bocazas!

Uno de los mayores se fue a por Luffy, que estaba intentando quitarse de encima a dos de los pequeños, y un palo le dio en la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?- Preguntó el chico que sostenía el palo.- Me habéis despertado, idiotas.

-No te metas, Zoro.- Le dijo uno de los mayores, aunque parecía haberse asustado.

-¡Mola! ¡Tiene el pelo verde!- Exclamó Luffy.

-¡Cállate, niñato!- Gritó Zoro.

Luffy solo se rio.

-¿Queréis ser mis amigos?

-¡¿Te parece el momento?!- Le gritó la niña.

* * *

Law iba al punto de la valla donde había quedado con Kid y Luffy, pero se quedó quieto al ver un montón de niños amontonados contra esta, gritando. De entre los gritos, le llegó una voz muy conocida:

-¡DALE, LUFFY, DALE!

Empujando a los demás, Law se metió entre el grupo, llegando a la primera fila donde Kid, entusiasmado, le gritaba ánimos a Luffy.

Dentro de la valla estaba su amigo, metido en una pelea de unos quince niños y niñas que parecían de todos los cursos de preescolar, y Law llegó a tiempo de ver cómo tiraba a uno al suelo de una patada.

_Aprende rápido._ Pensó con cierto orgullo.

Le apoyó la mano en el hombro a Kid.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Luffy y un grupo de críos le están dando una paliza a unos matones.- Respondió el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

Kid también estaba orgulloso de Luffy.

* * *

Les habían echado una buena bronca y los habían mandado a la enfermería del colegio para que les curasen los golpes que se habían llevado, pero por fin, pasada la hora de salida de las clases, la enfermera los había dejado marcharse tras echarles otra bronca más.

Luffy no entendía por qué a los adultos les molestaba tanto que se metieran en peleas para defender a sus amigos, pero en ese momento le daba igual: estaba en el pasillo con sus nuevos amigos y pensaba aprovecharlo.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿eh?- Dijo, riéndose.

-¡No ha tenido gracia!- Gritó la niña con el pelo naranja.

Luffy se rió.

-Yo me llamo Luffy, y éste es Usopp,- señaló al niño de la nariz larga, que aún llevaba buena parte del susto encima,- ¿y vosotros?

La niña lo fulminó un momento más con la mirada antes de sonreír y presentarse:

-Nami.

-Yo soy Sanji, y el idiota este con cabeza de musgo es Zoro.

-¡¿A quién llamas "cabeza de musgo", cejaspiral?!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡No os peleéis!- Gritó Nami, enfadándose de nuevo.- Que casi nos castigan por eso, imbéciles.

Luffy volvió a reírse.

-¡Sois muy divertidos!

-¡No tiene gracia, mocoso!- Gritaron Zoro y Sanji al mismo tiempo, pero Luffy siguió riéndose y pronto estuvieron los cinco riendo, incluyendo a Usopp, que parecía haberse calmado.

-Parece que has hecho amigos, Luffy.

Todos dejaron de reírse al escucharlo y se giraron, Luffy sonriéndoles ampliamente a Law y a Kid, que venían por el pasillo.

-¿Habéis visto la pelea?- Les preguntó, entusiasmado.

-Ha sido la leche.- Aseguró Kid.

-Vas aprendiendo.- Concedió Law, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Quiénes son estos?- Preguntó Nami.

-Ah, claro. Chicos, estos son Kid y Traffy, mis amigos del orfanato.

Law le dio un golpe a Luffy en la cabeza.

-Es Law, no Traffy.

-A mí me gusta Traffy.- Protestó Luffy.

-Va, no te enfades, _Traffy._- Se burló Kid, llevándose también una colleja por el comentario.

-¿Vosotros no sois los amigos del mafioso que tienen acojonado a medio colegio?- Inquirió Sanji, mirándolos.

-Los mismos.

-¿Mafioso?- Preguntó Luffy.

-Franky.

-¡Ah! ¡Franky mola, ya veréis!

**Continuará**

* * *

Y ya tenemos aquí a buena parte de la tripulación de Luffy ^_^

Aquí os dejo las edades, por si acaso:

Luffy y Usopp, 3

Nami, 4

Sanji y Zoro, 5


	11. Parte XI

Y seguimos :3

Esta es la parte más corta hasta la fecha, pero quería dejarla ahí. Además, el capullo de mi teclado no deja de tocarme los ovarios. Voy a tener que comprarme uno nuevo ¬¬

* * *

**Parte XI**

Ese día, el bar situado en el primer piso de la Franky House parecía más una sala de juegos infantiles que el lugar donde se juntaban algunos de los individuos con peor reputación de Sabaody. El su interior, los miembros de la Franky Family iban de aquí para allá llevando disfraces, cajas y varios tipos e objetos, todo en preparativo de los trajes de Halloween que iban a utilizar esa noche la conocida como "generación de mini-delincuentes", que comprendía a niños de entre cinco años, como Luffy y Usopp, hasta de doce, como Law.

Sentada encima de una mesa estaba Nami, con las piernas colgando envueltas ya en las botitas de cuero que le habían preparado, dando órdenes a un grupo de hombres fornidos para que preparasen bien todas las herramientas que iba a llevar enganchadas en el cinturón de sus disfraz de ladrona. Franky había pasado un par de años riéndose cuando, dos años atrás, Luffy había traído a sus nuevos amigos y la niña había conseguido asustar en cuestión de minutos a la mayoría de los miembros del grupo. Desde luego, si se descuidaba le acabaría quitando el liderazgo.

En otra mesa, Luffy y Usopp acosaban a Zambai para que se diese prisa en terminar sus espadas de pirata, que habían sufrido un contratiempo y a las seis de la tarde del treinta y uno de octubre todavía no estaban listas.

Zoro había decidido vestirse de samurái, acorde con lo que había aprendido desde que podía caminar en el dojo de su padre, un hombre serio e intimidante llamado Mihawk, y les había costado _días_ convencerlo para hacer una réplica en miniatura de sus katanas para el disfraz. El niño había pretendido llevar las tres armas originales consigo a pedir caramelos.

En ese momento el chico de pelo verde estaba discutiendo con Sanji, que iba vestido de caballero medieval, por la última tontería que se les había metido en la cabeza. Aquellos dos no dejaban de discutir por cualquier cosa, y desde luego en la Franky Family _no _habían apostado acerca de cuántos años tendrían cuando se diesen cuenta de que se gustaban. Siete era muy poco, pero Franky apostaba por los catorce.

Kid había decidido vestirse de bandido y se le había encomendado la importante tarea de llevar una enorme bolsa llena de huevos, huevos que nadie dudaría que acabarían cubriendo las puertas, les diesen caramelos o no.

Law, senado frente a Mozu, esperaba pacientemente a que esta terminase de maquillarlo como un vampiro. El disfraz estaba logrado, aunque en opinión de Franky lo de la sangre falsa cayéndole por un lado de la boca era un pelín demasiado.

El propio Franky, ignorando los comentarios de que con veintidós años no le pegaba hacer algo así, se había hecho un súper disfraz de ciborg. El no iba a salir a pedir caramelos, por supuesto, pero había sido divertido hacerse el disfraz.

* * *

Law llamó al timbre de la aburrida casa de dos plantas que les tocaba visitar a continuación, una calabaza haciendo las veces de cesta ya medio llena de caramelos sostenida con ambas manos y Luffy Kid cada uno a un lado, los demás preparados para entrar en acción si era necesario.

La puerta se abrió y se encontraron frente a un alto hombre con rostro severo y arisco. Los niños, sin intimidarse, dijeron a coro:

-¿Truco o trato?

El hombre se quedó callado un momento, paseando sus pequeños y fríos ojos por los disfraces y la calabaza llena de golosinas y dulces antes de, finalmente, decir:

-Largaos de aquí, mocosos.- Y cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

Law miró a los lados, intercambiando miradas con Kid y Luffy, y los tres se giraron y echaron a andar hacia la hilera de coches aparcados en la acerca. Cuando estuvieron ya frente a ellos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó:

-¡AL ATAQUE!

De detrás de los coches salieron los demás niños, armados con huevos en ambas manos, y comenzaron a lanzarlos contra la puerta y las ventanas de la casa al tiempo que los tres que habían ido a preguntar se metían entre los vehículos y comenzaban a sacar huevos de la bolsa, convenientemente dejada en el suelo, para lanzarlos también contra la casa.

No tararon en escuchar al antipático hombre maldecir a gritos, con un vocabulario que habría escandalizado a cualquier otro grupo de niños, y pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse. Al contrario de lo que se habría esperado, no se marcharon cuando el hombre comenzó a gritarles toda clase de amenazas, avanzando hacia ellos, sino que pasaron a tirarle los huevos a él y no fue hasta que este estuvo a escasos dos metros y completamente cubierto que Kid recogió la bolsa del suelo y los siete niños salieron corriendo entre gritos de júbilo, como si acabasen de ganar una importantísima batalla

* * *

A Luffy le gustaba haber pasado a primaria. Las clases seguían siendo un aburrimiento, pero ahora estaba en el patio de los mayores y no solo volvía a poder jugar con Nami, Zoro y Sanji a la hora del recreo, sino que también podía hacerlo con Kid y con Law.

Además, Luffy vio algo muy interesante.

Un niño mayor, puede que de la edad de Law, se había estado metiendo con un chico de su clase en el patio y le quitó el dinero del almuerzo. Luffy, enfadado, se acercó a ellos con la intención de decirle que le devolviese el dinero y de darle una paliza si era necesario, pero alguien se le adelantó. Un chico de pelo moreno, con pecas, aproximadamente de la edad de Kid le pateó el culo a aquel matón incluso antes de que Luffy llegase, y después le devolvió el dinero al niño, dándole también el que había tenido el mayor.

Impresionado, Luffy corrió hacia el chico moreno, decidiendo que quería ser su amigo, pero un grupo enorme de chicas pasó por delante, y cuando hubieron pasado el otro niño ya no estaba.

Aún así, Luffy había decidido que quería ser amigo de aquel chico.

* * *

Law y Kid bajaron a la clase de Luffy para recogerlo e ir todos juntos a casa, pero al llegar allí se encontraron con Usopp saliendo al pasillo, solo.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?- Preguntó Kid.

-Ha salido corriendo nada más sonar la campana. ¿No ha ido con vosotros?

Law y Kid se miraron.

-No. Veníamos a buscarlo.

-¿Ha pasado algo hoy?- Preguntó Law.

-Bueno… Luffy estaba muy emocionado, más que de costumbre.- Usopp se encogió de hombros.

Los dos más mayores se volvieron a mirar.

-Vamos a buscarlo.

* * *

Law no había tardado en decidir que Luffy se las iba a pagar muy caras. Habían recorrido el edificio de arriba a abajo, buscándolo, pero no habían encontrado ni rastro de Luffy y ya llevaban una hora recorriendo las calles de Sabaody buscando algún rastro del activo niño. No lo habían hablado, pero Kid y él parecían haber llegado al silencioso acuerdo de que sería mejor no avisar a nadie a no ser que fuese imprescindible, ya que lo más probable era que Luffy se hubiese distraído con alguna tontería.

Eso no quitaba que Law fuese a cumplir su favorecida amenaza de diseccionarlo. Oh, no iba a hacerlo realmente, desde luego, pero Luffy iba a necesitar una muy buena razón para no terminar atado a una cama, amordazado y con las líneas que Law iba a seguir en la disección dibujadas en la piel.

Kid se detuvo, mirando a un lado, y Law lo hizo también. Se giró hacia donde Kid estaba mirando y sintió como su enfado se mezclaba con una enorme sensación de alivio al ver a Luffy sentado en un columpio, bastante quieto, mientras un niño de pelo moreno y pecas, arrodillado en el suelo, le ponía lo que parecía ser una tirita en la rodilla y otro, rubio y vestido con ropa que parecía bastante cara, les hablaba a ambos, sonriente.

Entonces Luffy se giró, los vio y se levantó de un salto, prácticamente golpeando al chico de las pecas en la nariz, y comenzó a agitar el brazo en alto.

-¡Eh, chicoooos!- Los saludó.- Este es Ace,- hizo un gesto hacia el moreno que ahora se levantaba del suelo,- va a tercero en nuestro colegio. Y este es Sabo,- señaló al rubio,- su amigo de un colegio pijo. ¡Ahora son mis amigos!

Así fue como Portgas D. Ace y Sabo, "el niño del colegio pijo", pasaron a formar parte de su creciente grupo de amigos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y ahí está Ace, por quién no dejabais de preguntarme :3 Sabo también, claro, que no podía faltar.

Ace y Sabo tienen un año más que Zoro y Sanji y uno menos que Kid y Law.

Y, por si no ha quedado muy claro, el tío al que le tiran los huevos es Akainu ^-^


	12. Parte XII

**Parte XII**

Prácticamente todas las superficies lisas de la cocina estaban cubiertas con platos y bandejas llenos de comida: carnes, pescados, arroces, cosas para picar, tartas y pastelitos… Cualquier plato en el que hubiese podido pensar estaba preparado en cantidades prácticamente industriales. La nevera, a su vez, había sido ocupada en su totalidad por tantas bebidas que la chica del supermercado la había mirado como si pensase que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero no importaba, ese día, además de año nuevo, era el décimo cumpleaños de Ace, y Portgas D. Rouge estaba decidida a que la fiesta fuese lo más asombroso que ninguno de los asistentes había visto nunca. Por primera vez, Sabo no era el único amigo que Ace había querido invitar, sino que todos los nuevos amigos que había hecho desde el inicio de curso estaban también invitados.

Rouge estaba encantada de ver que su hijo, un chico que siempre había sido tan solitario, ahora tenía un montón de amigos con los que contar, y además que estos eran unos niños encantadores. Aunque comían más que un ejército hambriento.

Llevaba cocinando desde el día anterior, habiendo tenido que echar a Ace de la cocina apenas una hora después de empezar. Su hijo tenía muy buenas intenciones al ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero la comida era demasiado tentadora y no podía evitar probarlo todo.

Así que Ace había pasado toda la tarde anterior decorando el salón con los adornos que Rouge había comprado, además de colgando las piñatas llenas de caramelos y sacando los platos y cubiertos de plástico. Con tanta gente, lo ideal habría sido alquilar una de esas salas de fiestas para niños con un montón de atracciones, pero la humilde floristería de Rouge no daba parta pagar la sala, la comida y los más que probables destrozos que esta habría sufrido. Era más barato esconder todos los objetos susceptibles de romperse y hacerse con botes de cinco litros de productos de limpieza para después de la fiesta.

La comida estuvo lista casi media hora antes de la hora a la que les habían dicho a los niños que comenzasen a llegar, así que la mujer aprovechó y fue a sentarse al salón, donde Ace ya había terminado de colocarlo todo y ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una actitud de completa indiferencia que no podía engañarla ni por asomo.

Rouge se rió y pensó que sería mejor no decirle que no pasaba nada malo por estar nervioso.

El primero en llegar fue Sabo, como era costumbre unos minutos antes de la hora. También, como era costumbre, los padres de Sabo no lo habían traído, puesto que para ellos eso sería _mezclarse con la plebe_ y preferirían estar muertos. A Rouge le parecían unas personas muy desagradables, pero Sabo era un encanto de niño y mientras lo dejasen salir a jugar con su hijo estaba dispuesta a tragarse sus opiniones.

El niño primero se acercó a ella, sonriéndole:

-Buenos días, Rouge. Gracias por invitarme.- Y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ella se rió.

-No hay de qué.

Entonces Sabo fue a felicitar a Ace, apoyéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, tío.- Y el ritual que se repetía todos los años comenzó.

Sabo hizo amago de ir a tirarle de las orejas a Ace, y este, ruborizado en una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, se apartó, gritándole:

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

-Cumplir con la tradición.- Se rió Sabo, y volvió a intentarlo.

Esta vez Ace no se apartó simplemente, sino que le dio un puñetazo y pronto ambos niños estuvieron rodando por el suelo dándose golpes.

Rouge suspiró. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de intentar corregir el vocabulario y la falta de modales de su hijo.

-Cuidado con la mesa.

La puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave, se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez los que entraron fueron tres niños, uno menor que su hijo y dos más mayores.

-¡Hola, Ace!- Exclamó Luffy, el menor, antes de darse cuenta de que se estaban peleando.- ¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero!- Y se tiró sobre Sabo y Ace, uniéndose al intercambio de golpes y rodando también por el suelo.

Sus compañeros se miraron y, encogiéndose de hombros, se acercaron a ella.

-Buenos días señora.- Saludó Law, el mayor.

-Te he dicho que no me llames señora.- Le recordó Rouge, sonriendo.

-¿Los separamos?- Ofreció Kid, señalando a los tres niños.

-Por favor.

La escena que siguió hizo reír a Rouge con ganas: Kid y Law se lanzaron al montón y, agarrando uno a Luffy y es otro a Kid, los arrastraron de encima de Sabo, que en ese momento estaba debajo del montón, sosteniéndoles los brazos sin demasiado problema.

-¡Suéltame, Kid!- Gritaba Luffy, pataleando, pero al ser el pelirrojo bastante más alto y fuerte que él no podía zafarse.

Y Ace se encontraba en una situación similar con Law.

-¡Que me sueltes!- Como las patadas no funcionaban demasiado bien, probó a morderle.

-¿Voy a tener que anestesiarte?- Amenazó Law, y todos los niños se quedaron quietos.

-No tienes anestesia.- Ace giró la cabeza para mirarlo.- ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Ofreció Law, sonriendo.

Ace, Luffy y Sabo se miraron.

-Ya paramos.

A continuación llegaron Sanji y Zoro, discutiendo. El restaurante del abuelo de Sanji y el dojo del padre de Zoro estaban en el mismo barrio, así que los niños siempre venían juntos. En los meses que hacía que los conocía, Rouge aún tenía que presenciar una ocasión en que los dos niños estuviesen a solas más de un minuto sin terminar discutiendo o a golpes.

Nami llegó a continuación, trayendo consigo una enorme cesta de mandarinas del campo de su madre para Rouge, y el último fue Usopp.

Tal como Rouge había imaginado, la fiesta fue muy animada. Todos comieron y bebieron hasta agotar todo lo que ella había preparado, siendo Ace y Luffy los que más comieron y llegando incluso a robar cosas de los platos de los demás, por lo que hubo más de una pelea en la mesa. Después, Rouge sacó un bate de madera y pasaron a romper las diez piñatas colgadas de las vigas del techo, con los niños dándole indicaciones falsas al que llevaba el bate en ese momento, haciendo que golpeasen muebles, tirando al suelo los platos de plástico y dándoles a otros niños.

A pesar de las peleas, los golpes y los gritos, todos estaban pasando un gran día, riéndose, bromeando y armando alboroto en general.

A las ocho, siendo ya de noche, llegó la hora de marcharse. La madre de Nami vino a por su hija y a por Usopp, ya que había acordado con su padre que ella lo llevaría a casa, Sanji y Zoro se marcharon solos, alegando que eran mayores y no necesitaban que los recogiera, a por Sabo vino un coche con chófer, sin rastro de sus padres, y Kid, Law y Luffy también se fueron solos.

* * *

Kid y Law caminaban por las calles de Sabaody, iluminadas artificialmente y repletas de gente, con el segundo llevando a un dormido Luffy a cuestas.

-¿Crees que Franky se habrá levantado ya?- Preguntó Kid con malicia.

-Lo dudo. Si dentro de una semana se le ha pasado la resaca ya será mucho.

-¿Vamos mañana por la mañana a verlo?

Law se rió.

-Podemos llevarle el despertador, seguro que lo echa de menos.

* * *

Ese día, Portgas D. Ace estaba emocionado.

Hacía una semana que había terminado el curso y, con los ahorros de unos y el dinero que les habían dado los padres de otros, habían quedado para ir a la playa.

Cuando Ace llegó frente a la estación del tren, a las nueve como habían quedado, allí solo estaban Usopp y Nami, comiéndose un helado. Pronto llegaron Law, Kid y Luffy, el último moviendo el brazo donde sostenía su bolsa en círculos y golpeando con ella a más de un viandante. Sanji y Zoro llegaron poco después, discutiendo como siempre, y decidieron ir a por otro helado.

Dieron las diez y los niños seguían frente a la estación, sentados en las amplias escaleras de la entrada.

-Sabo no viene…- Murmuró Luffy, retorciendo el recipiente de plástico donde había estado su helado.

-Vamos a buscarlo, seguro que sus padres están dando por culo otra vez.- Sugirió Kid, malhumorado.

Los padres de Sabo eran unos snobs amargados que aspiraban a elevarse en la escala social, y para ello pretendían utilizar a su inteligentísimo hijo Sabo, al que solo dejaban ir con ellos porque el niño había amenazado con dejar de estudiar, y porque habían descubierto que a ojos de la sociedad parecía que su hijo era un chico humilde y de buen corazón, y eso les daba una buena imagen.

La casa de Sabo estaba en una lujosa urbanización, a las afueras de la ciudad pero muy bien comunicada con el centro, donde la residencia más pequeña contaba con tres enormes pisos, un jardín del tamaño del que tenía el orfanato y todas las comodidades que el dinero podía comprar. Era una zona limpia y muy bien cuidada, donde la gente, ya fuesen niños o adultos, iba impecablemente vestida, y eso les ganó algunas miradas desdeñosas por su ropa barata, con arrugas y alguna mancha.

Frente a la casa de Sabo había una aglomeración de gente, entre la que se abrieron paso a empujones. Reteniendo a la primera fila del gentío había una cinta de plástico amarilla con letras negras. Una cinta de plástico en la que se leía "escena del crimen".

Y, frente a ellos, un grupo de policías cargaban tres camillas cubiertas con telas blancas en furgones negros. Una de las camillas tenía un bulto bastante más pequeño que las otras dos bajo la tela.

**Continuará**


	13. Parte XIII

Es un poco corto, pero esto no podía alargarse ni meter otra escena, así que…

* * *

**Parte XIII**

Por un momento, todo desapareció alrededor de Ace. Solo estaban él y la camilla con el bulto más pequeño, a unos metros de distancia. No se dio cuenta del jadeo ahogado de Law, ni la negación susurrada de Nami, las maldiciones de Sanji y Zoro, el silencio de Usopp o el paso hacia atrás que dio Luffy, negando desesperadamente con la cabeza.

De repente, la escena volvió a cobrar forma. Murmullos de gente a su alrededor, muchos hombres de uniforme moviéndose, uno de ellos empujando la camilla hacia un camión con la parte trasera abierta.

-No… No, no, no, no…- Comenzó a murmurar Ace antes de lanzarse a toda prisa por debajo de la cinta.- ¡NO TIENE GRACIA! ¡SABO!

Antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo notó cómo lo sujetaban por los brazos, pero no se detuvo, sino que comenzó a pelear contra sus captores, Kid y Law que habían reaccionado y lo habían seguido, tratando de llegar a la camilla.

-¡SOLTADME! ¡SABO! ¡SABO!

Aquel no era Sabo, no podía serlo. Tenía que levantar la tela y demostrar que su amigo no estaba allí, que allí estaba otra persona. Quién fuera, pero no Sabo.

-¡Ace, cálmate!- Le gritó Law, aferrándolo con más fuerza del brazo y sujetándolo de la cintura.

-¡SABO, JODER! ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!

¡¿Dónde se había metido?! ¡Iba a matarlo por darle ese susto! Porque Sabo no estaba allí, no, no era Sabo. Seguramente se habría distraído en una librería de camino a la estación y se le había pasado el tiempo.

Aquel no era Sabo.

Peleándose con Law para que lo soltara, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que una mujer con uniforme se arrodilló frente a ellos.

-¿Erais amigos suyos?- Preguntó suavemente, lanzando una mirada triste a la camilla.

Ace no se dio cuenta de cómo, detrás de él, Kid y Law se miraban y asentían a la mujer.

-¡¿Cómo que si "éramos"?! ¡SABO NO ESTÁ MUERTO!- Gritó, todavía tratando de soltarse.- ¡ESE NO ES SABO!

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza y, con expresión triste, sacó algo de una bolsa de pruebas. En la mano de la mujer, metida en una bolsa transparente de plástico, había una foto enmarcada. Una foto de Sabo con una mancha de sangre junto a su cara.

-Me temo que sí es Sabo.- Le puso una mano en el hombro a Ace.- Lo siento muchísimo.

Pero Ace no la escuchó. Al ver la foto, la cara sonriente de su amigo junto a aquella grotesca mancha oscura, como una burla, todas las ideas a las que había intentado aferrarse se desvanecieron.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la zona cuando Ace se derrumbó, llorando, en brazos de Law.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza aquella tarde, haciendo bailar consigo los centenares de flores que habían sido depositadas en las tumbas recién excavadas. La ceremonia había sido ostentosa y a ella había acudido media ciudad, desde la gente con dinero que había formado parte del círculo de amigos de la familia hasta personas que habían decidido asistir como muestra de apoyo a las víctimas y reproche ante un crimen tan atroz.

Las personas a las que despedían eran un respetado y notable matrimonio, conocidos por sus obras humanitarias y los negocios de él, y a su hijo, un niño brillante y bueno del que todo tenían algo positivo que decir. La noticia del brutal triple homicidio jabía conmocionado a la ciudad entera y, aunque todavía no se había capturado al culpable o a los culpables, todo parecía apuntar a que los asesinatos habían sido consecuencia de un intento de robo.

No habían faltado las buenas palabras, los amigos y familiares contando anécdotas positivas de aquellos a los que despedían, y las muestras de cariño y apoyo, como el pequeño campo de flores que se había formado alrededor de las tumbas a medida que los asistentes se acercaban a dejarlas y despedirse.

Ahora, con los ritos ya terminados y los últimos adioses dichos, el cementerio se había ido vaciando y la calma se fue asentando de nuevo hasta que el lugar quedó vacío de nuevo.

Vacío a excepción del pequeño grupo de figuras que se agolpaban frente a una de las tumbas, la que era el lugar de reposo del hijo de la familia.

Sabo.

Habían pasado la ceremonia en silencio, todos juntos apretados entre los adultos que los habían acompañado y la gente a la que no conocían, sosteniéndose los unos a los otros de la mano y tratando de no llorar mientras un montón de personas que no habían conocido realmente a Sabo decía cosas bonitas de él. Ninguno de ellos habló, pues a ninguna de esas personas les importaba lo que un grupo de niños tuviera que decir, pero daba igual: ellos no creían que fuese asunto de aquella gente lo que quisieran o no decirle a Sabo.

Al terminar el entierro y empezar a irse la gente, sus padres, abuelo en uno de los casos, no les habían insistido y se habían marchado también, comprendiendo todos que necesitaban ese tiempo a solas con su amigo y haciéndoles saber que los esperarían en casa.

Ahora estaban en silencio, formando un círculo alrededor de la lápida dónde se leía el nombre de su amigo, las fechas del corto periodo en que había vivido y una frase u otra de amor y descanso eterno a la que ninguno prestó demasiada atención.

-No sé qué decirle…- Susurró Luffy, sollozando, al cabo de unos minutos.- No quiero despedirme.

El silencio recibió a las palabras de Luffy. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente que decir, pues ninguno quería despedirse tampoco. Entonces Ace levantó la mirada al frente, con una expresión decidida en su rostro, y declaró:

-Pues no nos despidamos.

Los demás lo miraron, extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Nami.

Ace tendió el brazo derecho hacia delante, con la palma de la mano mirando hacia abajo, directamente sobre la tumba de Sabo.

-Ey, Sabo,- comenzó a hablar, con la voz temblorosa,- no sé dónde estás ahora mismo, pero imagino que nos estarás mirando… y puede que hasta te estés riendo de lo ridículos que quedamos aquí todos, llorando como bebés. Pero… ya verás, tú sigue mirándonos. T-te prometo, que haremos que te lo pases bien. Eres nuestro amigo, ¿vale? Que no estés aquí no cambia nada, así que…- Tomando aire, paseó la mirada, decidida, sobre sus compañeros.- Te prometo que voy a vivir mi vida sin arrepentirme de nada de lo que haga.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo Ace, el siguiente en estirar el brazo y poner la mano sobre la del chico fue Luffy, consiguiendo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Yo voy a vivir un montón de aventuras increíbles y divertidas, te lo prometo, ya verás.

Law lo imitó, dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a la tumba:

-Yo te prometo que me convertiré en una gran médico y salvaré a mucha gente.

Kid puso su mano sobre la de Law.

-Y yo prometo que seré ingeniero, y que construiré un montón de cosas interesantes que te van a encantar.

Nami fue a continuación.

-Yo prometo que acompañaré a Luffy en sus aventuras y dibujaré un mapa del mundo con todos los sitios que visitemos.

La temblorosa mano de Usopp se unió al pequeño montón.

-Y-yo iré también con Luffy y escribiré un libro con todas las aventuras que tengamos, lo prometo.

Zoro, mirando un momento hacia el cielo, siguió.

-Yo prometo que me convertiré en un gran espadachín, les acompañaré y me aseguraré de sacar a estos idiotas de los líos en los que se metan.

Sanji fue el último, poniendo su mano sobre la de Zoro.

-Y yo prometo que me convertiré en un gran cocinero, iré con ellos de aventuras y me aseguraré de que coman bien.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, mirándose unos a otros y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿decidido?- Preguntó Ace.

-¡Decidido!- Gritaron todos.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Ace gritó:

-¡YA VERÁS SABO, ESTO VA POR TI! ¡NO VAS A ABURRIRTE!

Y los gritos de confirmación y promesas de todos se le unieron en medio de la tranquilidad del cementerio.

**Continuará**


	14. Parte XIV

Este capítulo es algo bastante variado, podríamos decir que hace las veces de "transición" entre infancia y adolescencia para Law y para Kid.

* * *

**Parte XIV**

Luffy estaba aburrido.

Era diciembre, la última semana antes de navidad, y ninguno de sus amigos había podido ir a jugar con él ese día. Kid y Law estaban encerrados en la habitación del orfanato, ambos terminando trabajos del colegio que debían entregar antes de que llegaran las vacaciones. Sanji estaba, como venía haciendo tres tardes a la semana desde hacía meses, ayudando en el restaurante de su abuelo, Zoro estaba entrenando con su padre en el dojo, Nami había ido con su hermana y su madre al campo de mandarinas de la segunda, Usopp estaba terminando una historia para un concurso del colegio y Ace ayudando a su madre en la floristería con los encargos de navidad.

Así que Luffy se había encontrado con la tarea de tener que entretenerse solo. Había pasado de intentarlo en el orfanato, donde los niños eran todos unos ñoños o los que quedaban del grupo de Lucci, aunque el propio Lucci hubiese cumplido los dieciocho años ese año y se hubiese marchado, y a Luffy no le apetecía pegarse con Kaku y Kalifa.

Ahora estaba en la calle, caminando entre escaparates y gente haciendo sus compras, buscando algo entretenido. Entonces, más adelante, reconoció a una persona y salió corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Eh, Makino!- Gritó, corriendo hacia la mujer. Makino esa semana se la había pedido libre y no trabajaba, así que Luffy pensó que a lo mejor podías convencerla para que lo invitase a un buffet.

-Vaya, hola Luffy –saludó ella, agachándose frente a él.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Preguntó un hombre en el que Luffy no había reparado, de pie junto a ella. Era pelirrojo, tenía tres cicatrices cruzándole el ojo izquierdo y llevaba un curioso sombrero de paja.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de navidad y llovía a cántaros, pero ello no impedía que la gente saliera a la calle para hacer sus últimas compras, haciendo que moverse por el centro de Sabaody fuese casi una carrera de obstáculos.

* * *

Trafalgar Law maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, abriéndose paso a empujones y tratando de protegerse de la lluvia con una bolsa que había encontrado en un portal. Había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, tan entretenido en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a llover, y cuando por fin había salido estaba diluviando. Por supuesto, él iba sin paraguas y ni siquiera llevaba una sudadera con capucha.

Alguien chocó contra él por detrás, tirándolo sobre un charco con el golpe.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!- Gritó, aunque era incapaz de ver quién lo había golpeado.

* * *

Por supuesto, Law se había resfriado. Y no era un catarro normalito, con mocos y algo de tos, no, sino que el suyo había venido acompañado de una fiebre infernal y el maravilloso plus de no poder estar cinco minutos en pie sin acabar doblado por la cintura con un ataque de tos.

Así era cómo había acabado pasando la noche buena metido en la cama, con un paño húmedo en la frente, un colocón de medicamentos y Luffy sentado en una silla a su lado, contándole cosas de su nuevo amigo Shanks, el novio de Makino, para entretenerlo.

Los demás se habían pasado a verlo a lo largo del día y, por decisión de Luffy, habían acordado reunirse allí al día siguiente para abrir los regalos que tenían los unos para los otros. Desde luego, no había nadie capaz de utilizar el chantaje emocional mejor que el niño, encima sin darse ni cuenta, para que los adultos permitieran cosas que de normal no les dejarían hacer ni de coña.

-Shanks es un buscador de tesoros, ¿lo sabías?- Siguió hablando Luffy.

-Algo me has contado –respondió Law con la voz cascada.

-¿Sí? ¿A qué mola? Va por ahí buscando barcos hundidos, siguiendo mapas de tesoros y explorando ciudades perdidas. ¡De mayor yo también voy a ser buscador de tesoros, ya verás!- Declaró Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Desde luego, así tendrás un montón de aventuras.

Luffy se rió.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

* * *

Esa noche, poco después de que Luffy hubiese salido corriendo al comedor al escuchar la campana, con la promesa de subirle algo para cenar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y, aunque no hubiese encendido la luz, Law no tuvo problemas para reconocer a Kid. Después de todo, con las gafas sosteniendo su pelo hacia arriba, Kid era una de las personas más fáciles de identificar que conocía.

También vio que llevaba una bolsa.

-¿Te has atrevido a ir de compras con los villancicos de las tiendas?- Preguntó Law, sin conseguir sonar tan burlón como pretendía.

Más que verlo, escuchó cómo Kid sacaba algo de la bolsa, entonces se acercó y lo dejó en la alojada, al lado de la cabeza de Law.

Curioso, el adolescente cogió el objeto, suave y peludo y, por su forma, un gorro. Con la poca luz que entraba del pasillo pudo ver que era blanco y tenía manchas oscuras.

-Es impermeable por dentro. Así al menos no te mojarás la cabeza la próxima vez que hagas el imbécil.

-Gracias Kid, solo tú podrías hacer sonar un detalle como un insulto.

-Cállate, gilipollas.

Aún así, Kid se sentó en la silla y Law no soltó el gorro.

* * *

Si había algo que Law odiaba de su cuerpo adolescente de quince años, eran las jodidas hormonas. Desde luego, ser más alto y tener más fuerza era genial, pero despertarse con una erección la mitad de las mañanas era un verdadero incordio. No había tardado en adoptar la costumbre de encerrarse en el baño nada más levantarse y darse una ducha, más veces fría que caliente, para deshacerse de ella. Podría masturbarse y ya, como hacían la mayoría de chicos de su edad, pero aquello era algo reservado para cuando estaba solo en la habitación.

La mayoría de chicos no compartían habitación con Eustass Kid y Monkey D. Luffy.

Si Kid lo pillaba, se descojonaría y se pasaría gastándole bromas al respecto el resto de su vida, por mucho que el cuerpo de Kid estuviese a punto de entrar en la misma etapa si no lo había hecho ya. Y Luffy… La idea de tener que explicarle al inocente y simple Luffy qué era la masturbación y, por extensión, el sexo, era la idea más perturbadora y terrorífica que a Law se le había pasado jamás por la cabeza. Y si a eso le añadía la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad, ya…

Porque algo que Trafalgar Law había descubierto al poco de entrar en la pubertad era que, aunque podía apreciar la belleza y el atractivo de hombres y mujeres, a él lo atraían sexualmente los hombres. Era algo que había descubierto un par de años atrás cuando, curiosos por el misterioso mundo del sexo, sus amigos del colegio, Bepo, Shachi y Penguin, y él se habían hecho con una revista porno y se habían escondido en un rincón del edificio a mirarla. Mientras Penguin y Shachi hacían comentarios pervertidos sobre las chicas de las fotos y Bepo añadía algún comentario muy de vez en cuando, Law se encontró a sí mismo mirando a los compañeros masculinos que aparecían con ellas en algunas de las fotografías.

Las revistas que él mismo se había comprado estaban escondidas en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, entre un montón de libros y revistas relacionadas con medicina y con varios temas macabros que le revolverían el estómago a cualquiera antes de llegar a encontrarlas. Kid incluido.

* * *

Luffy estaba de pie sobre el suelo de madera de los muelles, mirando fijamente el barco que se alejaba lentamente de allí y apretando con fuerza el sombrero de paja que sostenía con ambas manos y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

A su lado, Makino le apoyó una mano en la cabeza.

-Venga, no llores.

-¿Tú no estás triste?- Preguntó el niño, con la voz temblorosa.

-Claro que estoy triste, pero él es así. Incapaz de alejarse del mar por mucho tiempo. Hacía dos años que no lo veía antes de esta visita –Respondió la joven, mirando al horizonte con una suave sonrisa.

Shanks se había ido. De nuevo a sus aventuras, con la tripulación que lo seguía siempre. Luffy había querido ir con él, pero Shanks se había reído y le había dicho que no se iba a llevar a un niño pequeño como él, y que fuera al colegio. Enfadado, Luffy había comenzado a gritar: diciendo que no quería ir al colegio, que él quería vivir aventuras, como le había prometido a Sabo, y enfadándose tanto que le dijo a Shanks que iba a vivir más aventuras que él, y que iba a encontrar tantos tesoros que se arrepentiría de no haberlo llevado con él.

Shanks había sonreído y, agachándose frente a él, le había puesto su sombrero de paja. Era un sombrero que, como le había contado meses atrás a Luffy, significaba mucho para él. Lo que le dijo al dárselo fue que se lo prestaba, y que se lo devolviera cuando cumpliese lo que acababa de decirle.

Luffy iba a cumplirlo, por supuesto. No porque estuviese enfadado, o porque quisiera hacer que Shanks se arrepintiera como le había dicho, sino porque Shanks era su amigo, y aquella era una razón más para cumplir su sueño.

Cuando fuese mayor, Luffy iba a zarpar a la aventura.

**Continuará**

* * *

Por si alguien se ha confundido un poco con el lío de las edades, aquí os dejo las tres principales tal como están al final del capítulo:

Law 15

Kid 12

Luffy 8

Recordad que Law le saca dos años y medio a Kid, así que a veces la diferencia es de tres y otras de dos.


	15. Parte XV

Casi no actualizo.

Tendréis que disculparme, pero el capullo de mi teclado ha decidido comerse la mitad de las letras y me ha costado HORAS terminar la actualización.

El lunes me compro uno nuevo, se acabó.

* * *

**Parte XV**

Law sentía un gran aprecio por sus amigos y compañeros de habitación, de verdad que lo hacía, pero de vez en cuando sentía unas prácticamente irresistibles ganas de darles de hostias cuando decidían hacer algo estúpido. Daba igual que, a sus trece años más que cumplidos, Kid estuviese en posición de ponérselo muy difícil a Law en una pelea.

Un buen ejemplo de una situación en que Law realmente quería matarlos era en la que se encontraban ese día. Había estado tranquilamente estudiando para un examen de química cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Kid y Luffy, ambos cubiertos de golpes, tierra y algún que otro corte.

Law los miró y levantó una ceja, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-¡Esos imbéciles se lo han buscado!- Saltó Kid al verle la cara.

Suspirando, Law se levantó y sacó del cajón superior de su escritorio el pequeño botiquín que había logrado esconder allí para esas situaciones.

Se agachó frente a ellos y extendió una mano, a lo que Luffy respondió dejándole coger su brazo derecho, donde tenía un buen corte.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- Preguntó desinteresadamente, limpiando la sangre e ignorando la mueca de Luffy cuando el desinfectante entró en contacto con su herida.

Law sintió una pequeña chispa de satisfacción ante ese gesto, se lo merecía.

-Un rubio imbécil que se cree el amo del mundo se ha metido con Luffy, así que he ido a darle una paliza porque el idiota este no se defendía –respondió Kid, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Luffy al decir lo último.

-Es que no hacía falta, me da igual que un idiota se meta conmigo, ¡no me afecta!

-¿Y entonces por qué estás herido?- Preguntó Law, haciendo un poco de presión en un moretón que Luffy tenía en la mano para más énfasis.

El niño hizo una mueca.

-Porque los amigos de ese idiota se han metido en la pelea y se han tirado todos a por Kid.

-Me las habría apañado perfectamente, enano –dijo Kid, molesto, mirando hacia otro lado. A Law no le pasó desapercibido que no estaba tan enfadado como trataba de aparentar.

-¡Pero nadie se mete con mis amigos!- Exclamó Luffy, muy serio.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento y entonces Law preguntó:

-Habréis ganado, ¿no?

-Por supuesto –respondieron los dos a dúo.

* * *

Estaban todos en el bar de la Franky House, a donde solían ir al menos un día a la semana después de clase. Para frustración de Ace y Kid, ambos ya oficialmente en la adolescencia, Mozu había accedido a darle alcohol a Law. Una cerveza, nada más fuerte, pero aún así era algo.

-¡No es justo!- Protestó Kid.- ¡Yo también quiero!

-¡Eso!- Lo secundó Ace.

-Sois muy pequeños todavía –les dijo la chica, sonriéndoles.

-¿Y Law no? Es menor también, por si no te acuerdas –acusó Kid, entre enfadado e indignado.

-Ah, pero Law ya casi tiene diecisiete años, así que está bien.

-Técnicamente, Mozu, no está bien –la corrigió Nami, sentada en la barra con un zumo de naranja.

Mozu se rió.

-Yo empecé a beber con catorce años, así que no veo el problema.

-_Yo tengo catorce años_ –insistió Kid, poniendo énfasis en las palabras y fulminándola con la mirada.

Mozu lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Y desde luego estás muy desarrollado, eso no te lo niego. De todas formas, mi respuesta sigue siendo _no_.

-Bruja.

-Llorica –intervino Law por primera vez, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza para hacer rabiar a Kid.

-¡Que te follen, Law!

Law se abstuvo de comentar lo maravillosa que le parecía aquella idea.

* * *

-¿Y Franky?- Preguntó Luffy horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo.

Ahora que se fijaban, el excéntrico hombre no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la tarde.

-Con su novia –explicó Mozu, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah, vale –dijo Luffy, asintiendo.

Y, segundos más tarde:

-¡¿NOVIA?!- Gritaron todos los demás, Usopp incluso llegando a escupir su bebida del susto.

La chica se rió.

-¿No lo sabíais? Desde hace unos meses está saliendo con alguien, aunque ninguno de nosotros la conoce.

-¿Qué clase de chica aguantaría salir con Franky?- Preguntó Sanji a nadie en particular.

-Una muy rara –fue la respuesta que dio Nami, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Law se había encerrado en el baño de la habitación, aprovechando que ni Kid ni Luffy estaban allí, para lidiar con sus más primarios instintos.

Realmente, Law opinaba que la cosa se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos. No había tenido ningún problema para aceptar su sexualidad, e incluso había experimentado un poco con algún que otro chico del colegio, aunque lo más serio a lo que había llegado fue una paja bastante desastrosa en los baños, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubiertos.

El problema vino cuando empezó a notar ciertas cosas. Percatarse de lo mayor que estaba Kid, o el hecho de que ya era un poco más alto que el propio Law no habían sido motivo de más pensamiento, pero cuando comenzó a prestar atención a lo bien que se estaba desarrollando el laca vez más musculoso cuerpo del pelirrojo, o el trasero más que agradable a la vista que marcaban sus ajustados pantalones, la cosa empezó a llamar su atención.

El día en que Law pensó, distraídamente, en lo mono que Kid estaba al ruborizarse, y en cómo quedaría aquella expresión en otras circunstancias, Law comprendió que algo había sucedido sin que él mismo se diese ni cuenta: se sentía atraído por Eustass Kid.

Al explorar con más detenimiento esa atracción, Law se había dado cuenta de que aquello no era solamente una atracción sexual por su amigo, algo que pudiese achacarse a sus hormonas adolescentes. No, era mucho más. Sin duda, Law quería muchísimo a sus amigos, siendo el afecto que sentía por Kid y Luffy el más profundo, pero por Kid no sentía exactamente lo mismo que por Luffy. Desde luego, se preocupaba muchísimo por ambos y quería que fueran felices, pero por Luffy había cosas que no sentía. Como las ganas que sentía de besar a Kid cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro, o el impulso de abrazarlo, arrastrarlo a la cama y quedarse tumbado así con él toda la noche, preferentemente después de un buen polvo.

Por ridículo y cursi que sonara, Trafalgar Law tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que se había enamorado de Eustass Kid.

Y era aquella sensación mucho mayor que atracción la que lo confinaba, más veces de las que le gustaría reconocer, al baño en las horas en que lograba quedarse a solas en la habitación, para tratar de apagar un poco aquel deseo utilizando la ducha como escondite.

Law se imaginaba que Kid sería en la cama tan apasionado, tan enérgico, tan… _feroz_ como lo era en el resto de su vida, y aquella idea sola era suficiente para excitarse.

Mientras movía su mano por su miembro erecto podía imaginarse cómo Kid lo besaría brusca y apasionadamente, enzarzándose con él en una pelea por el dominio que no pensaba dejarle ganar tan fácilmente. Podía imaginárselos avanzando a trompicones por la habitación hasta llegar a una cama, sin importar cuál, en la que Kid lo empujaría antes de colocarse sobre él. Ambos explorarían el cuerpo del otro, ansiosa pero no violentamente, todo el tiempo Law picando a Kid con sus comentarios y este haciéndolo callar con sus besos, con sus caricias. Con sus dedos preparándolo.

Al llegar al punto en que Kid lo penetraría, fue demasiado para él y se vació, con bruscos movimientos de su mano sobre su polla, derramándose en los azulejos de la pared y del suelo de la ducha, dejándose caer él mismo de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente.

Pasó así más de un minuto, con las rodillas y una mano en el suelo, con el agua caliente de la ducha cayendo a sus espaldas sin apenas tocarlo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ya más calmado, fue a levantarse para, esta vez sí, darse una ducha, pero nada más levantar la mirada sintió como si todo su cuerpo se paralizase.

Allí, en el rellano de la puerta abierta, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos turbios y la respiración pesada, estaba Eustass Kid, un bulto apretando sus ajustados pantalones a la altura de la entrepierna.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Eso cuenta como cliffhanger?

Ehehehehe, nos leemos mañana.


	16. Parte XVI

¿Qué tal? ¿Se han portado bien los reyes? Porque a mí me han dejado este regalito para todas vosotras :3

Si no pasa nada, esta semana ya terminamos la historia :3

* * *

**Parte XVI**

Law sintió cómo toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas al darse cuenta de que Kid estaba allí, frente a él, en la puerta del baño. Fue incapaz de reaccionar por largos momentos, solo mirando al pelirrojo, abochornado. En el silencio que ocupó el lugar, se le pasó un vago pensamiento por la cabeza:

_Por lo menos no se ha quedado indiferente._ Notó distraídamente al reparar en la obvia erección del más joven.

-¿Te diviertes? –Preguntó el chico, sin moverse.

Aqueo hizo que el cerebro de Law volviera a funcionar.

-Bueno, como cualquier otro saciando sus necesidades primarias –respondió Law, consiguiendo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has gemido mi nombre.

Con esa declaración, Law sintió cómo la poca calma que había logrado recuperar se desvanecía.

_Mierda._

-Te aseguro que no sé de qué estás hablando –dijo, agradeciendo su capacidad para sonar perfectamente tranquilo en cualquier situación.

Kid dio un paso adelante, entrando en el baño, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Cuando te has corrido has gemido mi nombre.- Cerró el pestillo.

¿Lo había hecho? Law había estado tan metido en la fantasía que no se acordaba.

Kid estaba avanzando hacia él.

-Esto es culpa tuya –siguió Kid, deteniéndose frente a Law. El moreno no se había levantado de su posición arrodillada en el suelo, y la entrepierna de Kid quedó a la altura de su cara.

-¿Lo es?- Preguntó. Y entonces sonrió.- ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto, Kid?

-Gimes como una puta.

La sonrisa de Law aumentó. A pesar de su actitud, podía notar la tensión del chico en la posición de su cuerpo, en cada pequeño gesto.

_Está nervioso._

-¿Tienes mucha experiencia con putas?- Siguió Law, con un poco de burla.

-No me hace falta. ¿Vas a arreglarlo, o no?- Kid sonaba impaciente.

-Si me lo pides tan amablemente… -Se inclinó hacia delante, lo justo para rozar sus labios sobre el miembro aún cubierto de Kid y apartarse de nuevo.

Kid jadeó.

-Quítate los pantalones.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, pues el pelirrojo comenzó a desvestirse tan deprisa como pudo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Law también estaba muerto de los nervios. Nunca había hecho algo así, ni se lo habían hecho a él, y no tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Eso no significaba, ni mucho menos, que fuese a acobardarse.

No solo los pantalones y la ropa interior, sino que Kid se quitó también la camiseta y ahora estaba allí, desnudo frente a él. Su miembro saludándolo alegremente a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Tentativamente, levantó una mano y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la parte inferior, dándole una caricia experimental. Sonrió al escuchar cómo Kid inspiraba de golpe.

_Bien._

Comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente con los dedos, uniendo también la otra mano a la tarea, cada vez con más fuerza, presionando de vez en cuando y arrancándole jadeos a Kid. Se inclinó hacia delante y, antes de poder cambiar de opinión, lo lamió de la base a la punta, depositando un pequeño beso en esta cuando hubo llegado.

Kid gimió y sus manos agarraron el cabello de Law.

Lo estuvo acariciando y lamiendo, probando a moverse de diferentes formas para ver qué reacciones obtenía, antes de decidirse a, finalmente, metérselo en la boca. Comenzó poco a poco, en la punta, y fue avanzando, moviendo la lengua sobre la extensión de piel que engullía. Llegó un momento en que sintió que se ahogaba y retrocedió, tomando aire de nuevo y volviendo a envolverlo, un poco más esta vez.

Los gemidos de Kid lo animaban a seguir, a ir probando formas de moverse, con cada vez más ganas.

Llegó un punto en que las manos en su pelo apretaron, sosteniéndolo con fuerza con los dedos clavándosele en el cráneo, y Kid comenzó a moverse, embistiendo en su boca con ganas. Law sintió que se ahogaba por un momento y trató de apartarse, pero las manos no le dejaron. En vez de eso, se agarró de las caderas de Kid y trató de seguir, torpemente, sus movimientos, aprovechando para respirar cuando se apartaba.

De su boca comenzó a caer una mezcla de saliva y el amargo semen de Kid y él apartó una de las manos de las caderas del pelirrojo y la bajó a su de nuevo hinchada y desatendida polla, acariciándose con fuerza.

No supo quién se vació primero, si Kid en su boca o él sobre los azulejos del suelo, pero cuando la abrumadora sensación de su segundo orgasmo pasó, se encontró tosiendo un poco, con la respiración agitada y un rastro blanquecino cayéndole por la mandíbula. Su mano, de nuevo cubierta de semen, reposaba sobre su rodilla y Kid se le había unido en el suelo, agachado frente a él y jadeando tan pesadamente como Law.

Law se llevó la mano limpia a la cara y se limpió los restos de semen.

-Mucho mejor… que una paja… -dijo entrecortadamente Kid.

-Vaya, gracias.- Sonrió Law.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más, recuperándose, y entonces Kid preguntó:

-¿Lo habías hecho antes?

-¿El qué? ¿Chupársela a alguien?

Kid asintió.

-No, es la primera vez.

Law pudo ver, en la sonrisa de Kid, un dejo de orgullo ante aquella revelación.

_Tan posesivo como siempre._

-Dime una cosa, Kid, ¿alguna vez te han besado?

-¿Eh? No, ¿por?

Law se inclinó hacia delante y, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kid, lo besó. Al principio el pelirrojo se quedó quieto, sin reaccionar, pero enseguida lo hizo, comenzando a mover los labios ansiosa pero inexpertamente contra los de Law y llevando una mano a la mejilla del moreno, acariciándola casi distraídamente.

Al separarse, algo ruborizado, Kid preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Bueno… -comenzó Law, fingiendo pensárselo un momento antes de responder:- A ver qué te parece esto: ¿quieres salir conmigo, Eustass Kid?

Kid se rió.

-Un poco tarde para esa pregunta, ¿no te parece?

-Eh, mejor tarde que nunca.

-Entonces me parece que somos novios.

-Novios.

Dándole un corto beso en los labios, Law se levantó.

-Ahora yo necesito terminar de ducharme.

Kid también se puso en pie.

-Me apunto, me has dejado toda la espalda pegajosa.

Law sonrió.

-No te he oído quejarte.

* * *

En aquel momento, se habría escuchado una aguja caer al suelo en medio del silencio que ocupaba toda la Franky House. Silencio que fue roto por un coro de voces al grito de:

-¡¿NOVIOS?!

Indiferentes a las reacciones de completo asombro, con ojos abiertos como platos y las mandíbulas prácticamente desencajadas incluidas, Kid y Law se miraron un momento antes de volver a girarse al grupo y decir, los dos a la vez y con total seriedad:

-Eso mismo.

-¿Novios como Shanks y Makino? –Preguntó Luffy, el único de los presentes que no había participado en el grito colectivo.

-Algo parecido –respondió Law.

-¿Entonces os vais a estar dando besos y abrazos todo el día?

Los dos niños se volvieron a mirar.

-No, eso no –declaró, tajante, Kid.

-Ah.- Y Luffy siguió con su plato de carne.

-¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto? –Consiguió articular, pasmada, Nami, poniendo en palabras lo que pasaba por la cabeza de casi todos los presentes.

-Pues ayer, en la ducha –comenzó a explicar, sonriendo maliciosamente, Law.

-¡BASTA! –Gritó Usopp, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para taparse los oídos. -¡No quiero oírlo!

En ese momento la puerta del local se abrió y entró un exuberante Franky.

-¡BUANAS A TODOS! ¡¿Estáis súpeeeerrr?!

Al ver el silencio estupefacto que lo recibió, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kid y Law son novios –habló Luffy, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿LA HOSTIA QUÉ?!

-Novios, Franky, novios –repitió Law, comenzando a estar exasperado. Por divertida que hubiese sido la reacción en un principio, aquello ya era un poco exagerado.

-Vaaaaya, pues si estamos para dar sorpresas… -recuperando su buen humor, Franky gritó: -¡Atentos todos, pobres mortales, a esta belleza! ¡Os presento a mi súuuuupeeeeerrrr fabulosa novia, NICO ROBIN!

Con uno de sus bailes raros, Franky se apartó de la puerta, y las mandíbulas que habían logrado volver a su sitio cayeron de nuevo. Allí, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba una alta y hermosa mujer morena, de pronunciadas curvas, sonriendo. Aparentaba tener unos cinco o seis años menos que Franky.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO LIGARTE A ESTE BOMBÓN?!

-¡IDOS A LA PUTA MIERDA, CABRONES!

Robin se rió.

-Qué gente más divertida.

**Continuará**

* * *

Las que dijisteis que Robin era la novia, habéis acertado :3 (adoro el Frobin y TENÍA que ponerlo). Como dato orientativo: Robin tiene cuatro años más que Law y seis menos que Franky.

La escena del principio se podría definir como dos adolescentes hormonales tratando de actuar más maduros de lo que realmente son, pero me ha encantado escribirla ^-^

Por cierto, ¿alguien se esperaba que empezasen la relación de forma relativamente romántica? xD


	17. Parte XVII

**IMPPORTANTE: **He subido una encuesta en mi perfil acerca de mis futuros fanfics. Veréis, el caso es que tengo muchas ideas y como no me decido sobre cuál publicar primero, he pensado que podrías votar vosotros cuáles os interesan más. Para ello he puesto en mi perfil, también, resúmenes de esos futuros fanfics. Podéis votar hasta dos, los que más os gusten, porque mi idea será, a partir de febrero, comenzar a escribir uno que publicaría junto con Vidas (que ya tengo casi terminado) y, al terminar Vidas, comenzar a publicar el segundo, de forma que subiría dos historias al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Parte XVII**

Entre las normas del orfanato Sabaody, había una por la que Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law no se habían preocupado demasiado. Hasta ese momento. Dentro del recinto estaban prohibidas las actividades sexuales. Aquella norma era fácil de eludir cuando solo se trataba de hacerse pajas, pues los chicos por lo general se las hacían en el baño o, en caso de que por lo que fuera acabasen manchando las sábanas, las sacaban a escondidas del orfanato para llevarlas a una lavandería. Con las actividades sexuales en pareja, la cosa se complicaba. El asunto de las sábanas era fácil de arreglar, pero los ruidos ya eran otra cosa.

Law y Kid ni siquiera intentaron tratar de utilizar la cama, puesto que a muchas parejas dentro del orfanato que lo hacían las acababan pillando y los castigos no eran nada agradables. En vez de eso, los chicos se vieron forzados a utilizar el baño, siempre cuando no estuviera Luffy, con la puerta cerrada y tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible.

Un día en el bar de la Franky House, Kid se quejó de aquella norma que consideraba estúpida.

-Podéis utilizar una de las habitaciones de arriba –ofreció Kiwi.

Kid levantó la cabeza, interesado, pero una mirada a su alrededor le hizo descartar la idea. Todos lo miraban fijamente y, conociéndolos, aquellos pervertidos eran capaces de entrar cuando estuvieran a mitad, ponerles una cámara o cualquier otra cosa.

Solo quedaban tres meses para el cumpleaños de Law. Podían esperar.

Seguirían ocupando el baño.

* * *

Trafalgar Law estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años y, por tanto, llevaba semanas yendo a hablar con el director Sengoku para arreglar todo lo referente a la herencia de sus padres.

Los padres de Law habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando Law tenía apenas unos meses, y al no tener más familia el niño había ido a parar al orfanato. Habían sido personas trabajadoras con un buen nivel de vida, y de ellos Law había heredado el piso, algunos ahorros que tenían, y una indemnización de hacía años por el accidente. En consecuencia, el chico iba a poder empezar bien su vida como adulto y estudiar medicina, tal como quería.

Entre los arreglos que había hecho constaba el contratar a una empresa de limpieza para que se encargasen del piso que nadie había pisado en más de diecisiete años. Pero antes, Law había decidido pasarse a echar una ojeada, ver qué se podría salvar y qué sería mejor tirar.

Iba acompañado de todos sus amigos, que se habían ofrecido a ayudar y, de paso, cotillear un poco.

La casa en cuestión estaba en el tercer piso de una finca en una zona bastante cercana a la universidad de Sabaody y al orfanato.

La puerta se abrió tras forcejear un poco con el cerrojo, dejando claro que habría que cambiarlo si Law no quería discutir con ella cada vez que fuese a entrar o salir.

Los recibió una estancia cerrada y oscura, tan cargada de polvo que todos comenzaron a toser. Sin cerrar la puerta, Law buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, recordando que esta llevaba años desconectada cuando no se encendió. Avanzando a tientas por el pasillo, utilizando la luz que entraba por la puerta principal como guía, encontraron una puerta y la abrieron. Era otra habitación cerrada y oscura, pero en esta se veía un poco de luz entrando por debajo de una cortina. Apartó la tela y abrió lo más deprisa que pudo la ventana, respirando aliviado cuando el aire fresco comenzó a entrar en la habitación.

En cuestión de segundos, estaban todos amontonados frente a la ventana.

Law miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en lo que había sido un dormitorio, con una cama individual apoyada contra la pared, un armario empotrado y un escritorio con una silla. Por lo impersonal del lugar, debía haber sido el cuarto de invitados.

-Esas sábanas están hechas polvo –observó Nami haciendo una mueca.

-Y la madera se ha podrido –añadió Franky, tocando la vieja silla.

Luffy se sentó en la cama y se volvió a levantar de un salto al grito de:

-¡JODER!- Frotándose el culo. Al parecer los muelles del colchón se clavaban demasiado.

-Creo que de aquí salvas la estructura de la cama –dijo Kid, mirando a su alrededor.

-Vayamos a otra habitación.

Horas de exploración revelaron que prácticamente ningún mueble se había salvado del deterioro por el tiempo y la falta de atención, y Law se encontró haciendo una larguísima lista de necesidades y compras que debía hacer. Por suerte, Franky se ofreció a encargarse de todos los muebles y puertas que requirieran madera, asegurando que era su regalo de cumpleaños para Law, así como por ser mayor de edad y mudarse a su primera casa propia.

Law decidió que su habitación sería la más grande de la casa, que había sido anteriormente la de los padres a los que no recordaba. Luffy, a pesar de haberle dicho y repetido que no podría quedarse a dormir allí mientras viviera en el orfanato, se había pedido la habitación que fuera el cuarto de bebé de Law. Nadie dudaba que Kid, en caso de quedarse, compartiría cama con Law. En cuanto a los demás, decidieron que si se daba el caso se repartirían entre la tercera habitación, el cuarto de Luffy y el salón.

* * *

-Me han aceptado –anunció Law una tarde de mediados de julio.

Kid y Luffy, que estaban echando una partida a las cartas, se quedaron mirándolo, sin entender de qué hablaba. Como explicación, Law les enseñó la carta de aceptación de la universidad de Sabaody.

Como un resorte, Luffy saltó de la cama y le dio un abrazo de oso.

-¡Enhorabuena, Traffy!

-Gracias –respondió Law, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Años de experiencia le habían demostrado que aquella era la forma más rápida de hacer que Luffy lo soltara cuando estaba tan emocionado.

Cuando Luffy se apartó, Kid se puso delante de Law y, cogiéndolo de los hombros, le dio un fuerte beso, utilizando labios, lengua y dientes, que se alargó hasta que Luffy empezó a darles la lata para que pararan.

-Enhorabuena –lo felicitó Kid, apoyando la frente contra la de Law.

-¿Vas a abrir cadáveres?- Preguntó Luffy.

Law se rió.

-En primero lo dudo.

* * *

Finalmente, el seis de octubre llegó, y con él lo hizo el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Law y el día en que se marchaba del orfanato.

A diferencia de cuando se fue Franky, ese día no hubo llantos, pues todos sabían que se seguirían viendo sin problemas, pero eso no evitó que Luffy estuviese de mal humor ante la idea de no ir a seguir compartiendo habitación con él.

-Si nos ponen a algún imbécil como ese que os pusieron a vosotros cuando se fue Franky, le patearé el culo tan fuerte que saldrá volando de la ciudad –declaró seriamente.

-No os lo pondrán, tranquilo –le aseguró Makino, que había ido a ayudar a Law con las maletas. La mujer le había regalado, para diversión y mofa de Kid, un juego de utensilios para la cocina y un libro básico de recetas, diciendo que los iba a necesitar.

-¿No?

-Te lo garantizo. Una vez ya fue suficiente. Además, hay muchas habitaciones libres.

-¡Bien!

Law, Kid y Luffy, cargados con tres cajas y dos maletas, salieron del orfanato a media mañana, yendo a pie hasta la nueva casa de Law. Allí, donde ya estaba todo limpio y amueblado, dejaron las cosas en el dormitorio del primero y fueron a la cocina, donde los esperaban los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Law.

El día anterior habían ido de compras con el dinero recogido entre todos, y el resultado había sido una nevera llena a rebosar de bebidas alcohólicas, un congelador repleto de helados y tres armarios de la cocina llenos de cosas para picar. Por miedo a perder la vajilla recién comprada, habían recurrido a platos, cuencos y vasos de plástico. Si los cubiertos eran también de plástico no era por el riesgo de que se rompieran, sino para reducir al máximo posible el número de heridos en la fiesta.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, comenzaron a abrir paquetes de alimentos para nada saludables y a llenar cuencos y platos.

-¿Franky va a traer el karaoke? –Preguntó Luffy, comiendo patatas de una bolsa que en teoría debía poner en un plato.

-Por desgracia –respondió Law.

Kid abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó el mayor.

-Esta vez pienso beber –insistió el pelirrojo, con lo que llevaba dando la lata desde hacía ya meses.

Como respuesta, Law se acercó a él y le quitó la cerveza de la mano.

-¡Oye!

-Ni "oye" ni hostias. No pienso dejar que me la meta por primera vez un tío borracho.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento. Kid sonrió, asintiendo, y Law, sonriendo también, volvió a dejar la lata dentro del frigorífico.

-Creo que vamos a pasar a zumos –dijo, divertido, Kid.

-¿Law? –Llamó Luffy.

-Dime.

-¿Qué tiene que meter Kid?

-…

-¿Quieres unos nachos?

**Continuará**

* * *

Aclaremos de nuevo las edades al final del capítulo:

Law 18

Kid 15

Luffy 11


	18. Parte XVIII

Esta actualización va a contar como la del martes y el miércoles, porque dudo que mañana pueda escribir con todo lo quer tengo que hacer. El siguiente capi lo subo el jueves, así que no os preocupéis.

* * *

**Parte XVIII**

La "fiesta" había terminado más bien pareciendo una convención de borrachos y adolescentes empeñados en hacer todas las gilipolleces que les permitieran el medio y el tiempo disponible.

Los miembros de la Franky Family, sin excepción, habían bebido hasta el punto de ocupar los dos cuartos de baño y unas cuantas papeleras para vomitar. Zambai, incluso, llegó a hacerlo una vez por la ventana. Se habían escandalizado bastante cuando Law se negó a probar el alcohol, y su incredulidad llegó a nuevos niveles cuando algunos, ya bastante tocaditos, le ofrecieron a Kid y este dijo que no. Quien sí consiguió hacerse con una botella, sin que se la ofrecieran y cuando casi todos estaban demasiado mal para entender lo que pasaba, fue Zoro, que cogió la primera borrachera de su vida y terminó desmayándose por tratar de beberse todo el ron que contenía.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, decidiendo que era un milagro que sus nuevos muebles hubiesen aguantado tanto y que ya era hora de que se largaran, Law decidió echar a sus invitados.

-Hora de irse –anunció, tirando a Zoro del sofá de una patada.

El chico de pelo verde despertó un momento, miró a su alrededor, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

-¿Ya? No seas muermo, Law –protestó Franky, uno de los pocos relativamente ebrios.

-Luffy y Kid ya llegan tarde al orfanato, los críos mañana tienen clase y ya estoy harto de tener a una panda de borrachos en casa, así que _largo._

Nadie hizo amago de levantarse, así que Law, suspirando pesadamente, añadió:

-A quien siga aquí dentro de diez minutos lo pongo a limpiar.

La reacción fue inmediata, la gente comenzó a levantarse y, agarrando sin demasiado cuidado a los que estaban inconscientes, comenzaron a salir de allí a toda prisa.

Nami, que se había pasado la fiesta timando a las cartas a los desafortunados ebrios, fue la primera de los menores en irse.

-Gracias por la fiesta –dijo la chica, besando un fardo de billetes que tenía en la mano antes de salir por la puerta.

Sanji se acercó a Zoro, con expresión resignada y se agachó, levantándolo bruscamente de un brazo que después se pasó por los hombros, sujetando al chico además con un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-Yo me llevo al imbécil este. Buenas noches, chicos.

Usopp y Ace también se marcharon, dejando solos a Kid, Luffy y Law.

-Espérame fuera, Luffy –dijo Kid, sin moverse.

-Valeee. Vendré mañana después de clase, Traffy –anunció el chico, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Se nos ha hecho demasiado tarde, joder –protestó Kid en cuanto se quedaron solos.

-De eso, hoy poco.

-No te hagas el gracioso, imbécil. Si llego a saberlo, bebo.

-Ya es un poco tarde para pensar en eso –dijo Law, acercándose a Kid.- Ven mañana en cuanto acabes de desayunar.

-Tengo clase, listillo. Y tú también.

-En el colegio no llaman a ver si estás enfermo hasta el tercer día. Y yo puedo saltarme un día sin problemas.

-¿Y por qué coño no me habías dicho eso antes? –Preguntó Kid, ofendido.

Law sonrió, se había guardado la información para ver si Kid lo averiguaba por su cuenta.

-No me pareció importante.

Antes de que el pelirrojo replicara, Law lo besó. Ansioso y demandante, del mismo modo en que Kid respondió, y sonrió en el beso al notar cómo le agarraba ambos glúteos con las manos.

-De mañana no pasa –masculló Kid en cuanto se separaron.

-Ni de coña –aseguró Law, metiéndole una copia de la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

Kid le había estado dando vueltas a cuál sería la mejor forma de quitarse de encima a Luffy esa mañana antes de llegar a clase. Al final se había decidido por una verdad a medias.

-Hoy no voy a clase –le dijo a su amigo a medio camino, deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Luffy, dejando también de caminar.

-Le he prometido a Law que iría a su casa.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!

-Voy a ayudarlo a limpiar, Luffy –dijo él, poniendo el mayor desagrado que pudo en aquella frase. No era mentira del todo, se imaginaba que, después de follar, Law lo obligaría a ayudarlo a limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior.

Luffy hizo una mueca de asco.

-Eso no suena muy divertido.

-Para nada –coincidió Kid, esforzándose por no sonreír.- Tú ven cuando salgas de clase, que ya lo tendremos todo arreglado.

-Mh, vale, pero quiero chocolate.

-Te compraremos un poco –le aseguró Kid, ya despidiéndose de él.

Legar a casa de Law fue cuestión de minutos, y al abrir la puerta con la llave que el otro le había dado la noche anterior lo llamó.

-¿Law?

-En la habitación –le llegó la voz del dueño de la casa.

Kid cerró la puerta y fue hacia allí, fijándose distraídamente en que el desastre de la noche anterior seguía por casi toda la casa.

_Me da que sí me va a tocar limpiar._ Pensó, resignado.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, a Kid se le secó la boca.

Law estaba allí, sentado en la colcha al borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Totalmente desnudo.

-Llegas tarde –dijo el moreno, sonriendo.

Law descruzó las piernas, y Kid pudo ver con cuántas ganas lo había estado esperando.

-Jo… joder… -murmuró Kid, sintiendo cómo los pantalones comenzaban a molestarle.

-Esa ropa, fuera.

Sin pensar siquiera en protestar por la orden, Kid comenzó a quitarse la ropa tan deprisa como pudo, prácticamente arrancándosela. Su polla se puso completamente dura ante la escena y el hecho de que Law no le quitase los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

En cuanto estuvo desnudo, Kid cubrió la distancia entre ellos de dos zancadas y lo besó, con tanta fuerza que del impulso lo hizo caer de espalda sobre el colchón, yendo él detrás y sin separarse en ningún momento.

Bajo su cuerpo, Law separó las piernas, acomodándolo, y Kid bajó ambas manos a sus nalgas para separarlas.

Entonces Law cortó el beso.

-Espera, ¿te has vuelto loco?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué coño hablas ahora? –gruño Kid, impaciente.

-Si me la metes así me vas a provocar un desgarro, animal.

Eso hizo que Kid se calmara un poco.

-¿Y entonces qué hago?

Law alargó el brazo, cogiendo algo de la cama que, con las prisas, Kid no había ni visto y dándoselo. Un tubo.

-¿Lubricante?

-Úntatelo en los dedos.

Kid sonrió, comprendiendo lo que Law quería que hiciera.

Abrió el bote, lanzando la tapa a algún punto indefinido del suelo, y lo apretó, vaciándose una generosa cantidad sobre un par de dedos, que extendió, llegando a cubrir tres de ellos.

Volvió a bajar al trasero de Law y colocó uno de los dedos en su entrada. Hizo un poco de presión, comenzando a meterlo. Law giró la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña mueca, y Kid paró.

-¿Te duele?

-No. Solo es algo incómodo. Sigue.

Kid siguió metiendo el dedo, separando las estrechas paredes de Law y sintiendo el calor y la presión sobre aquella pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Preguntándose cómo se sentiría al tener su miembro completamente enterrado en aquella cavidad, sintió su excitación aumentar.

-Muévelo –dijo Law, ya con la expresión relajada.

Kid lo hizo, fijándose en la expresión de su compañero que, de repente, se contrajo en un gesto de placer que ya le conocía. Law gimió. Un gemido fuerte, sin tener que contenerse como estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Motivado por aquella reacción, Kid volvió a mover el dedo, notando esta vez que rozaba _algo_ cuando Law volvió a gemir.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es… la próstata –jadeó Law, sonriendo.- Mete otro.

Haciéndole caso, Kid metió un segundo dedo, esta vez con más facilidad que el primero, y comenzó a mover ambos, tratando de soltar un poco la piel a su alrededor. Cuando el tercero hubo entrado, y Law estaba prácticamente retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, Kid decidió que ya era suficiente.

Retiró los dedos y cogió a Law de las caderas, acercándolo al borde de la cama y recolocándose entre sus piernas. En un impulso decidió cubrirse la erección con lubricante, pensando que sería mejor no arriesgarse. Law envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kid y este, ayudándose con una mano, comenzó a entrar.

Gimió ante la sensación del calor de aquellas estrechas paredes engulléndolo, y le fue prácticamente imposible no dejarse llevar y entrar por completo de una fuerte embestida. Lo que lo detuvo fue la expresión de Law: la mueca había vuelto y esta vez sí podía ver claramente el dolor en ella.

Se detuvo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Algo –reconoció Law.- Termina de meterla y quédate quieto.

La primera parte fue fácil, Kid asegurándose de ir despacio para causarle el menor dolor posible, pero la segunda requirió de una gran fuerza de voluntad. Agachándose, besó a Law, pasándole una mano por el pelo, acariciándolo.

Entonces fue Law el que se movió, embistiendo contra él y haciéndolo gemir en el beso. Entendiendo el mensaje, Kid comenzó a moverse, despacio, y pronto la expresión de Law se transformó en una de inmenso placer, el moreno separándose del beso y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Kid sonrió, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, el moreno tratando de moverse al ritmo de sus embestidas, y volvió a bajar, llevando los labios al expuesto cuello de Law y comenzando a repartir besos y mordiscos por él.

Pronto fue incapaz de mantener un ritmo relativamente estable, dejándose llevar, tomando sus embestidas un ritmo irregular. Recordando la desatendida erección de Law, llevó una mano entre ambos cuerpos y la envolvió, comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo en que entraba y salía de él.

Con un gemido que casi podría haberse llamado grito, Law se vino en la mano de Kid, su interior comenzando a contraerse en espasmos sobre la erección del pelirrojo que, gimiendo y esforzándose por no dejar de moverse, terminó vaciándose en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Law, apoyando los brazos a los lados de la cabeza del chico para tratar de no aplastarlo, ambos respirando pesadamente.

-Joder… deberíamos haber hecho esto hace tiempo.

Sintió una de las manos de Law enredarse en su pelo y tirar un poco, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. El chico lo miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

-Tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Kid se rió.

Aquello sonaba como una gran idea.

**Continuará**


	19. Parte XIX

**Parte XIX**

Hacía tiempo ya que Eustass Kid no prestaba ninguna atención en clase. De hecho, creía que si decidía contar las veces que lo había hecho le sobrarían dedos de las manos. Aquella era una consecuencia de haberse criado con Law: tanto Kid como Luffy, ya fuese por voluntad propia o porque el mayor los había obligado, aprendían todo lo que se daba en clase bastante antes de llegar a ello en el colegio, y en ese momento Kid ya se había, al menos leído, todo el material de la educación preuniversitaria. Así que el chico pasaba las clases distraído con alguna otra cosa, normalmente llenando de garabatos su ya irreconocible mesa.

Ese día no era diferente. El profesor de historia, un hombre mayor y entusiasta llamado Clover, llevaba semanas hablando alegremente de una estudiante de historia que venía a aprender durante el resto del curso. Por eso prácticamente saltó de la silla cuando la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Nico Robin entró por ella.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces tú aquí?! –Gritó antes de poder contenerse.

Robin lo miró, sin alterar su sonrisa a pesar de las reacciones sobresaltadas de la mayoría de los alumnos y la mirada reprobadora del profesor, que parecía a punto de comenzar a regañar a Kid.

-Vaya, Kid, yo también me alegro de verte.

El pelirrojo, calmándose, se volvió a sentar y decidió ignorar las miradas de envidia que le llegaban de casi todos los ocupantes masculinos de la sala.

* * *

Trafalgar Law estaba muy ocupado fulminando a Eustass Kid con la mirada mientras este, rojo como un tomate y completamente abochornado, le gritaba a Monkey D. Luffy, demasiado ocupado en rodar por el suelo del salón partiéndose el culo de la risa como para hacerle caso.

Solo a Kid se le ocurría contarles su incidente la clase de historia _antes _ que Law le diera su clase diaria a Luffy.

-Muchas gracias, Kid, hoy no podremos hacer nada.

Pero Kid estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de cazar a Luffy y gritándole amenazas como para responder.

* * *

-¿Me apuntas a clases de buceo?

Law estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro que estaba leyendo ante la pregunta que, salida de la nada, le hizo Luffy.

-¿Qué?

-Que si me apuntas a clases de buceo.

-¿Por qué?

-Muchos tesoros están bajo el mar, Traffy –dijo el adolescente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Los chicos y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que sería buena idea aprender a bucear, pero con la paga no me llega para pagármelo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a pagar yo? –Law dejó el libro en la mesita de café que estaba delante del sofá, consciente de que cuando a Luffy se le metía algo en la cabeza era cuestión de horas conseguir sacárselo.

-Tienes dinero –respondió el chico, otra vez dando a entender lo obvia que le parecía aquella respuesta.

-Pero no tengo _tanto_ dinero, Luffy.

-Pues págamelo como regalo de cumpleaños.- Se quedó un momento pensativo.- Bueno, y de navidad, que es un poco caro.

Si es que _conseguías_ sacarle la idea de la cabeza, claro está.

* * *

-¿Cómo que te has conseguido un trabajo? –Preguntó Kid, dejando a un lado el trapo con el que había estado secando los platos. A su lado, Law siguió fregando.

-Lo de Luffy me ha hecho pensar: aunque he heredado dinero, la carrera de medicina es muy larga y no creo que me llegue hasta que la termine, y aunque por un casual lo hiciera sería yendo con el cinturón muy apretado.

-Pues no le pagues lo del buceo.

-¿Lo convences tú de eso?

Kid se quedó callado un momento.

-Supongo que no es tan buena idea. –Volvió a coger el trapo y siguió secando.- ¿Y de qué vas a trabajar?

-De dependiente en una farmacia.

Kid soltó una carcajada.

-¿Aprendiendo a manejar drogas tan pronto?

Law sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Mi profe de buceo es muy majo, ¿sabéis? –les contaba Luffy entre bocado y bocado, hablando más veces que no con la boca llena. –Se llama Jinbe, y he decidido que lo quiero en mi tripulación.

-¿Y qué ha dicho él? –Preguntó Law, demasiado inmunizado ante los modales en la mesa de Luffy para que lo afectara el espectáculo, por mucho que tuviera horrorizados a casi todos los comensales del restaurante.

-Dice que no, pero ya lo convenceré. Sé que quiere venirse.

La puerta del local se abrió y por ella entraron Nami, Usopp y Ace. Los tres iban riéndose, prácticamente sosteniéndose los unos a los otros para no caerse, y seguidos por Sanji y por Zoro, ambos rojos como la grana y mirando a cualquier lado menos al otro.

-¡LLEGÁIS TARDE! –Les gritó Luffy al grupo, regando de partículas de comida a una camarera que dio un grito y salió prácticamente corriendo.

-Perdonad, chicos, pero es que Sanji y Zoro estaban ocupados dándose besiiiiitoooos –canturreó Nami, riéndose.

-¡No estábamos besándonos! –Gruñó Zoro en voz baja, en un tono que indicaba que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

-Ya, claro, solo teníais las bocas pegadas por casualidad, ¿no? –Se burló Ace.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Gritó Sanji, y todos estallaron en carcajadas, para bochorno de los dos chicos.

* * *

Ese día, Luffy llegó tarde a la Franky House, y cuando lo hizo no apareció solo. Junto al hiperactivo chico de trece años iba otro, más bajito y probablemente un par de años menor, de pelo marrón claro y mirada tímida, que los miraba medio escondido desde detrás de Luffy.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –Preguntó Kid, que por fin había conseguido que lo dejaran beber cerveza.

-¡A ver, escuchad todos! ¡Este es Chopper! –Gritó Luffy, apartándose de delante del chico y exponiéndolo a las curiosas miradas de todos los presentes.

-¡Pero qué moooonoooo! –Exclamó Nami, pellizcándole las mejillas.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?! –Gritó Chopper, poniéndose como un tomate.

Aquella reacción le ganó una carcajada general de la población masculina del local y que las otras mujeres, entiéndase Kiwi, Mozu e incluso Robin, se acercasen a él también.

A pesar del bochorno inicial, a Chopper no le costó entablar amistad con el extenso grupo que hacía las veces de familia y amigos de Luffy. Incluso Law, siendo el más retraído del grupo, se llevó bien con él pues, como pronto descubrieron, la abuela de Chopper era una conocidísima doctora y le daba clases al estudiante de medicina. Que la llamasen "La Doctora Bruja" y prácticamente todo el personal del hospital donde trabajaba le tuviese pavor no fue de mayor importancia, pues Chopper la había escuchado hablar de Law varias veces: "el primer estudiante con dos dedos de frente en años", lo llamaba la mujer.

* * *

-Tom me ha ofrecido ser su aprendiz –le dijo una tarde Kid a Law, cuando estaban los dos tumbados en la enorme cama del segundo después de haber follado.

Estaban en el mes de noviembre del último año de Kid en el orfanato. El chico tenía diecisiete años, estaba a poco más de un mes de cumplir los dieciocho y, aunque aún le quedaban meses para terminar el instituto, ya tenía que ir eligiendo qué hacer después con su vida.

-¿Vas a aceptar?

-No. Quiero ir a la universidad, quiero estudiar ingeniería.

Law sonrió, jugando con el rojo cabello de Kid.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Aunque aún tengo que ir a hablar con Sengoku, para saber si tengo alguna herencia y esas cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Vivirás conmigo? –Preguntó Law de repente.

-¿Contigo? ¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Y me lo tienes que preguntar?

Law se rio.

-Supongo que no.

-Si he heredado alguna casa, la vendo y punto, me gusta este sitio.

* * *

Tal como estaban las cosas resultó que los padres de Kid no le habían dejado gran cosa. Al parecer su padre había tenido un grave problema con el juego y se había pulido todo el dinero de la familia, llegando incluso a perder la casa. Por insistencia de Kid, el director del orfanato terminó confesando que sus padres no estaban muertos, sino que los servicios sociales les habían quitado su custodia por ser incapaces de cuidar de él.

-¿Vas a buscarlos? –Preguntó Law cuando Kid se lo terminó de contar.

-¿Para qué? Ellos no han querido saber nada de mí en todos estos años, ¿por qué iba a querer saber yo algo de ellos?

Law se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sentimentalismo? ¿El sueño de todos los huérfanos de pequeños de poder conocer a sus padres?

Se quedaron mirándose, serios, durante largos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse estruendosamente al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin poder hablar, solo riéndose y riéndose hasta que no pudieron más y, ya algo calmados, Kid dijo:

-No digas gilipolleces y vamos a sacar los putos adornos de navidad antes de que Luffy monte una pataleta como la del año pasado.

**Continuará**

* * *

Un capi más hecho :) Tenemos a Chopper y a Jinbe y, por si alguien se lo pregunta, Sanji y Zoro tenían 15 años cuando los han pillado xD Ah, y Chopper es dos años menor que Luffy.


	20. Parte XX

¿Sabéis lo jodido que es escribir una historia cuando tienes otra dando por culo en tu cabeza? Pero bueno, aquí está la actualización, si no pasa nada, quedan dos partes para terminar ^-^

He empezado a publicar una nueva historia, la que no me deja en paz, llamada "Romance". Es Kid x Law y, si la cosa va bien, pronto será Marco x Ace también :D

**Black and White:** Como dejas los reviews en anónimo, no puedo respondértelos, pero primero de todo quería darte las gracias por comentar siempre n.n (pon un correo electrónico o algo en la opción al mandar el comentario y así te puedo responder, mujer xDD). Esta vez has dicho algo que NECESITABA responderte: quiero una foto de tu compañero de Erasmus. YA. Puedes encadenarlo o algo y le terminas de hacer los retoques que le faltan xDDD

* * *

**Parte XX**

Ser un adulto tenía muchas ventajas, decidió Eustass Kid nada más despertar el once de enero. Desde luego, la fiesta de ayer había sido algo digno de recordar, y poder beber alcohol legalmente presentaba un buen número de posibilidades, pero nada superaba a lo que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento: despertar abrazado a Law, con la frente apoyada contra el cuello de este, envolviéndolo por la cintura con un brazo, tras haberse pasado casi toda la noche anterior follando era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores cosas que había vivido hasta el momento.

Una idea de algo que llevaba años deseando hacer le vino a la cabeza y, sonriendo, retiró el brazo con el que envolvía a Law y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se movió un poco para tener ambas manos libres. Con una de ellas separó uno de los glúteos de Law y, con la otra, se sostuvo su más que presente erección, esparciendo por ella el semen que había comenzado a gotear de la punta. Pegándose a la espalda del moreno, comenzó a entrar en él con cuidado.

Law se despertó, sobresaltado y jadeando, con su trasero contrayéndose involuntariamente sobre el miembro de Kid y haciéndolo gemir.

-¿Pero qué coño haces? –Gruño Law entre dientes.

-Darte los buenos días –respondió Kid, lamiéndole la oreja.

-¿Sin preparación? –prácticamente lo acusó Law.

-¿Tanto te duele? –le preguntó Kid, embistiendo al mismo tiempo en que apretaba la más que despierta polla de Law.

El mayor gimió.

-N-Noooo…

-Eso pensaba.

Sujetándolo de la cadera, Kid se impulsó para cambiarlos de posición, forzando a Law a sostenerse sobre codos y rodillas, con el culo en alto mientras Kid, arrodillado detrás de él, seguía moviéndose en su interior.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto de buena mañana –confesó entre besos y mordiscos en el cuello de Law.

-Yo también.

* * *

Kid tiró la mochila en la alfombra y se dejó caer en el sofá, tumbándose de forma que las piernas le colgaban del reposabrazos y su cabeza quedaba apoyada en el regazo de Law, que había estado leyendo antes de que entrara y llevó de inmediato una mano a su pelo.

-Si alguien más vuelve a pedirme que le compre alcohol, te juro que lo mato.

-Es lo malo de estar en el instituto y ser ya adulto, supongo –dijo Law, distraído.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Kid, fijándose en el enorme volumen que sostenía.

-Estudiar. Te recuerdo que tengo un examen el lunes.

-Suena divertido –comentó sarcásticamente Kid.

-¿Por qué no dejas de incordiar y haces la cena?

-Son las cinco.

-Me da igual, tengo hambre.

Kid se quedó callado un momento, mirándolo.

-Se te ha vuelto a olvidar comer, ¿verdad?

Law hizo un ruidito neutro y asintió con la cabeza.

Kid se apartó, poniéndose en pie prácticamente de un salto, y adoptó su mejor expresión de hartazgo.

-A veces parezco más tu niñera que tu novio –rezongó.

-Te lo compensaré –prometió distraídamente Law, pasando de página.

-Ya lo creo que lo harás –aseguró Kid, yendo a la cocina.

Al abrir la nevera se quedó parado casi un minuto entero, mirando atontado el cartón de leche, el trozo de limón de un insalubre color negruzco y el bote de Ketchup que lo recibieron.

-¡¿NO HAS IDO A COMPRAR?! –Gritó.

-Se me ha olvidado –le llegó la respuesta del salón.

Cogiendo con rabia la monstruosamente larga lista de la compra que seguía sobre la encimera de la cocina, Kid salió de allí hecho una furia.

-No sé cómo coño has sobrevivido tres años solo.

Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó la cartera.

-Misterios de la vida.

-Me voy a comprar –gruño de nuevo Kid.

-Diviértete.

-Cállate, imbécil.

* * *

-¿Soy yo o aquí hay una cabeza más de las que debería? –preguntó Law al abrir la puerta del piso y encontrarse en el pasillo, esperando, a Luffy y compañía. Además de una chica de pelo azul claro que parecía querer esconderse detrás de Nami.

La chica comenzó a decirle algo a Luffy en voz baja, de lo que Law pudo entender "mala idea", pero el chico, ignorándola como tendía a hacer tan a menudo, se dirigió a él.

-Law, esta es Vivi, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad. Vivi, este es Law, vivía en el orfanato conmigo.

Y, sin más, el grupo comenzó a entrar, Vivi pareciendo completamente desconcertada y abochornada.

Ya se acostumbraría.

-¿Dónde está Kid? –Preguntó Usopp, fijándose en que el pelirrojo no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Durmiendo.

-¿Lo has agotado? –Preguntó Zoro, la insinuación más que clara en su tono de voz.

-No más de lo que sueles agotar tú a Sanji –le aseguró Law tranquilamente, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Serás…!

Nami lo interrumpió, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-Te lo has buscado. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en intentar superar a Law.

-Nadie te ha pedido opinión, estafadora.

Sanji le dio una patada a Zoro que este apenas logró esquivar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una señorita, musgo de mierda?!

-¡No te metas, cejaespiral de los cojones!

-Otra vez no… -suspiró Nami, completamente ajena a la expresión de horror en el rostro de su nueva amiga.

* * *

Para celebrar la entrada de Kid a la universidad, él y Law decidieron ir a ver una película. Una película porno, para ser más exactos.

-Oh, venga ya, esa polla es físicamente imposible –criticó Law, mirando con desagrado el enorme miembro del actor que se estaba follando a una tía con las tetas más grandes que la cabeza.

-¿Te imaginas que intentasen meterte eso?

Ante la expresión de fingido horror de Law, Kid estalló en carcajadas, para desagrado de los demás espectadores, a quienes les estaban jodiendo la oportunidad de correrse en un lugar público viendo un montón de escenas surrealistas que cumplían las fantasías de una tristemente grande proporción de la población masculina.

Antes de que llegase la mitad de la película, los habían echado de la sala.

* * *

-Te has hecho tatuajes –repitió Kid, mirando las vendas que envolvían los dos antebrazos de su compañero.

-En efecto.

-¿Y no pensaste que sería buena idea decírmelo _antes _de ir a hacértelos?

-Pues no, no me pareció importante.

Kid se llevó una mano a la cara.

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así avísame, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.

-En cuanto se me curen estos, voy a tatuarme también el dorso de ambas manos.

Kid se quedó mirándolo en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Que en cuanto se me curen los brazos me tatúo las manos.

-…

-¿Te referías a algo así?

-¿Algún otro cambio más del que deba saber?

-También tengo intención de tatuarme los dedos.

-¿Y por qué no te haces unos cuantos piercings, ya que estás?

Law se quedó pensativo.

-Pues no es mala idea.

Kid se dejó caer de espaldas en la alfombra.

-¿Quién me manda a mí hablar?

* * *

Tras mucho buscar, Kid había encontrado un trabajo a media jornada en un taller. El sitio lo dirigía un hombre rubio llamado Killer a quien Kid había descubierto que, para su asombro, podía tolerar muy bien. Le caía bien, incluso.

-Podría pasarme un día a verte y follamos encima de un coche –sugirió Law cuando se lo contó.

Kid se rio.

-Por tentador que suene, creo que Killer me mata si se entera.

-¿Killer?

-Mi jefe.

-Un nombre encantador.

-Habló el futuro médico que se ha tatuad en ambas manos.

-Touché.

* * *

Kid y Law iban caminando por la calle cargados de bolsas. Desde el incidente de la nevera prácticamente vacía, hacía ya más de un año, Kid había decidido que irían los dos a comprar todas las veces, pues aquella vez había tenido que cargar con una monstruosa cantidad de alimentos y objetos indispensables él solito. Law protestó al principio, pero una discusión que terminó con el moreno doblado sobre la encimera de la cocina lo convenció de la importancia de estar bien alimentado en todo momento.

Kid se detuvo en seco, y le puso la mano delante a Law para que lo hiciera también.

-¿Qué pasa?

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el otro lado de la acera. Allí estaba Ace, acompañado de un hombre rubio más mayor que él con un curioso peinado. O, mejor dicho, besándose con un hombre rubio más mayor que él con un curioso peinado.

-Vaya, el chico se ha hecho mayor –bromeó Law.

-¿Lo saludamos? –Sugirió Kid con malicia.

-Adelante –respondió Law, emulando su expresión.

-¡HEY, ACE! –Gritó Kid, comenzando a saludar exageradamente con la mano en que sostenía la bolsa más ligera.

Ace se sobresaltó, dando un respingo y golpeándose la frente contra la del hombre, para diversión de Law y Kid, que comenzaron a reírse.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA, CABRONES! –Les gritó el chico con pecas, completamente ruborizado, desde su lado de la calle.

-¡QUÉ TE DIVIERTAS! –Le gritó a modo de respuesta Kid, aún riéndose, antes de volver a ponerse a caminar.

Law lo siguió, haciéndole un gesto de despedida a Ace con la mano, y antes de perderlos de vista se fijó en que el rubio le decía algo a Ace, al parecer bastante divertido por la situación.

**Continuará**


	21. Parte XXI

**Parte XXI**

El cinco de mayo estaba próximo y era un día esperado por muchos y temido, además, por algunos. Ese día, Monkey D. Luffy cumplía dieciocho años.

Cuando hicieron sus promesas, tantos años atrás, en la tumba de Sabo, Luffy había sido el más joven del grupo y, por tanto, iba a ser después de su cumpleaños que aquellos que iban a ir de aventuras con él se marcharían, pero desde entonces habían sucedido varias cosas, y el grupo que formaría la tripulación de Luffy había aumentado, incluyendo a gente más joven que el capitán, siendo el más pequeño de todos ellos Chopper. Así que la fecha de partida se había aplazado a después del cumpleaños de Chopper, y, como este era el veinticuatro de diciembre, finalmente se irían al terminar las fiestas navideñas de aquel año.

De todas formas, como venía siendo costumbre, un cumpleaños, especialmente uno en que se alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, requería una fiesta. Y como Luffy iba a quedarse a vivir con Law y con Kid durante los próximos dos años la fiesta era, una vez más, en el piso de estos.

La situación de Luffy era bastante curiosa. Luffy era huérfano, sí, pero había resultado tener un familiar vivo. Un hombre llamado Monkey D. Garp, reconocido y condecorado militar. Se había hecho cargo del niño tras la muerte de los padres de este, pero tras varias denuncias a servicios sociales por negligencias y situaciones que podían catalogarse de maltrato con los ojos cerrados, por mucho que el hombre las llamase "preparación" o "entrenamiento", le habían quitado la custodia de su nieto de apenas un año de edad, que ya había hasta volado en globos de plástico por aquel entonces.

Al saber del abuelo de Luffy, Law decidió contactar con él, para hablarle de su nieto que ya iba a ser mayor de edad y de la herencia que le hubieran dejado sus padres.

La cosa no había ido demasiado bien.

Encontrarlo fue bastante complicado, pero tras semanas de búsqueda Law pudo localizar al hombre en una base de entrenamiento de reclutas del ejército. Después de un desagradable montón de papeleo y trámites le permitieron el acceso tras un registro completo para asegurarse de que no fuera armado.

_Como si fuese tan difícil hacerse con alguna arma por aquí,_ pensó burlonamente.

Un tembloroso cadete bajito de pelo rosa lo acompañó a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, y al llegar Law comprendió el terror del chico: en una complicada pista de obstáculos había un grupo de cadetes prácticamente corriendo por sus vidas, con un vital y enorme hombre mayor persiguiéndolos y golpeando brutalmente a los pobres desgraciados que atrapaba. El viejo era _rápido._

-¡Oh, Coby! –Exclamó el hombre, indiscutiblemente _ese _era el abuelo de Luffy, y se lanzó entusiastamente a por el pequeño cadete junto a Law, que se tiró corriendo al suelo. -¡¿Vienes a estrenar?!

_Esto explica algunas cosas…_

-¡N-No, Señor!

El hombre se detuvo en seco.

-¿Ah, no? –Preguntó decepcionado, recordando perturbadoramente a un niño de cinco años al que le habían quitado su juguete preferido.

-T-Tiene v-visita, S-Señor –tartamudeó Coby.

-¿Uh? –El hombre miró a Law, pareciendo percatarse de su presencia por primera vez. -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Trafalgar Law. Estoy aquí para hablarle de su nieto –respondió tranquilamente Law, ignorando la mirada de asombro de Coby ante su falta de miedo.

-¿Luffy? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –Bueno, al menos el hombre parecía recordar que tenía un nieto. Como nunca había tratado de visitarlo, Law no tenía tan claro que se acordase de él.

-No, está bien, pero va a cumplir los dieciocho años la semana que viene.

-¿Y? –Garp tenía tal cara de confusión que era evidente que no sabía lo que aquello podía tener que ver con él.

-Usted era el guardián de su herencia hasta la mayoría de edad.

El hombre comenzó a reírse estruendosamente y Law se percató de cómo aquello hacía encogerse a todos los cadetes, el grupo entero habiéndose acercado para ver qué sucedía.

-¡Claro, claro! –Exclamó el hombre entre carcajadas.- ¡Eso!

Law estaba tratando de convencerse de tener paciencia. Después de todo aquel hombre era el abuelo de Luffy, no podía esperar que fuese fácil de tratar.

-Sí, eso.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada evaluadora de arriba a abajo.

-Con una condición.

Law resistió la tentación de llevarse una mano a la cara y simplemente levantó una ceja.

-¿Condición?

-Pareces en forma, chaval. Si aguantas un entrenamiento conmigo, te ayudaré.

Y para horror de Law, que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, el hombre se abalanzó sobre él sin esperar respuesta, entre jadeos de horror y frases de simpatía de todos los cadetes.

* * *

Una hora después Monkey D. Garp se dio por satisfecho, declarando el combate finalizado entre carcajadas. Law, jadeando, se esforzó por mantenerse en pie, a pesar de que el brazo derecho le dolía horrores y tenía lo que sin duda era un esguince en el pie derecho. Por lo menos él también había encajado algunos golpes, si la nariz sangrante del hombre mayor o las dos costillas que estaba seguro de haberle, aunque no roto, sí tocado bastante, a pesar de que el hombre se riera como si nada.

-Eres bueno, chaval –lo felicitó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Law conocía perfectamente en el rostro de su nieto. –Ya podrías enseñarles algo a estos inútiles. –Y volvió a reírse.

Por inútiles se refería no solo a los alumnos que había estado "entrenando" cuando Law llegó, sino, seguramente, también al público que había comenzado a aparecer poco después de empezar el combate. A juzgar por la cantidad de gente, toda la puta base.

-¿Qué hay de la herencia de Luffy? –Preguntó Law, impaciente. Quería irse de allí ya, alejarse de aquel viejo tarado y del club de fans que parecía haberle salido entre los cadetes por poder aguantar contra él.

* * *

Kid había estado terminando un trabajo de la universidad cuando Law llegó, cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Preguntó, imaginándose que no demasiado bien por aquella entrada. Law nunca daba portazos.

-Oh, de maravilla –gruñó Law. Malo. –El abuelo de Luffy es solo una versión más alta, fornida, bestia y descontrolada que su nieto, que ha decidido tirarse una puta hora intentando reducirme a papilla antes de decirme, encontrándolo muy divertido, _que se ha gastado toda la puta herencia de su nieto._

Muy malo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Kid, con algo de cautela, escondiendo su proyecto. Law no se cabreaba en serio casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacía era _peligroso._ Kid había invertido demasiadas horas en ese proyecto.

-No. Me duele todo, me voy a la cama –decidió, metiéndose a la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo algo más: dudo que vaya a poder follar en una semana.

_Me cago en la hostia._

* * *

Otra consecuencia del encontronazo de Law con Monkey D. Garp, además del forzado celibato de Kid, fue que se trasladó la fiesta a la Franky House. Después de incontables amenazas de disección y desmembramiento, un cuchillo lanzado peligrosamente cerca de una zona sensible y el mal humor de Kid por la falta total de actividad sexual, se decidió que celebrar la fiesta en el piso equivaldría a un suicidio en masa.

Por suerte para todos, Law se animó el día anterior al cumpleaños de Luffy, cuando le llegó la carta de aceptación para realizar los dos años de médico interino, que seguían a la carrera de medicina, en el hospital general.

Así llegó el cumpleaños de Luffy.

La Franky House se llenó rápidamente de gente y la fiesta estuvo cargada de sorpresas. La primera, fue comprobar que tanto Trafalgar Law como Eustass Kid estaban de buen humor, lo que indicaba que el primero se había calmado y por fin habían vuelto a follar. A juzgar por la ligera cojera de Law, además, habían recuperado el tiempo perdido. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a comentar.

Otra sorpresa vino con Ace, en forma de hombre rubio, mayor que el moreno con un peinado bastante raro al que presentó como Marco, su novio. Al parecer trabajaba en la misma empresa donde Ace había empezado a trabajar un par de años atrás. La tercera sorpresa la dio el propio Marco, cuando venció a todos, incluidos Zoro y Nami, en el tradicional concurso de beber que celebraban en cada fiesta.

La última de las sorpresas llegó cuando, tras comerse la monstruosa tarta de diez pisos que ocupaba una mesa entera, Vivi anunció que su padre les pagaría los materiales para el barco.

Nadie dudaba que fuera Franky quien lo construiría.

**Continuará**


	22. Parte XXII

**Parte XXII**

Kid estaba apretando las manos con tanta fuerza en el pelo de Law que por momentos parecía que iba a arrancárselo, pero no importaba. Todo lo que a Law le importaba en ese momento era seguir arrancándole aquellos gemidos a Kid, a pesar de los esfuerzos de este por ahogarlos, con los movimientos de su lengua y sus labios.

-Oh, jodeeer… -consiguió articular Kid, más un gemido que una palabra.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Kid? –Prácticamente ronroneó Law, con los labios tan cerca de su polla que un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Déjate de gilipolleces y acaba lo que has empezado.

Un portazo y ambos se giraron al tiempo en que la alegre voz de Luffy comenzaba a hablar.

-¡Eh, chicos! –Se quedó mirándolos. –Oh. –Y se rio. –Perdón. Solo quería deciros que estamos todos en el salón. Os dejo seguir.

Y se fue, como si no acabase de interrumpirlos.

Law dejó caer la cabeza contra uno de los muslos de Kid.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana –se lamentó.

* * *

Desde que Law cumpliera los dieciocho años, se había implantado la tradición de celebrar una fiesta por _cualquier cosa_, no solo en navidad y cumpleaños. Cuando Law encontró un trabajo mientras estudiaba, celebraron una fiesta, cuando Kid encontró trabajo, celebraron una fiesta, cuando Law terminó la carrera, celebraron una fiesta, cuando Jinbe accedió a unirse a la tripulación de Luffy, celebraron una fiesta. Ese día, además, coincidieron dos eventos dignos de fiesta según el criterio del grupo: Kid había terminado la carrera y Law había terminado su periodo como médico interino y ya tenía trabajo fijo en el hospital.

Todos estaban tan ocupados celebrando que nadie pareció notar la ausencia de los homenajeados, que se habían escabullido del piso y habían subido a la azotea del edificio.

Por suerte era verano, porque de lo contrario el plan de follar al amparo de los almacenes que cubrían el lugar no habría ido muy bien.

-Estoy hasta los cojones de tener que esconderme –se quejó Kid, ya relativamente satisfecho.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, vestido porque apenas habían apartado la ropa necesaria, con Law sentado sobre sus piernas y apoyado en su pecho.

-Yo también, pero míralo por la parte positiva: después de navidad se van.

-… Pídete libre esa semana.

Law se rio.

-Pensaba hacerlo. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya has convencido a Killer?

-¿Te parece el momento de hablar de eso? –Preguntó Kid, bajando una mano al trasero de Law y apretando para poner énfasis a lo que quería decir.

-Si prefieres que bajemos…

-Ni de coña. Miedo me da pensar en lo que le hayan hecho a la casa.

-Eso creía. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has convencido, o no?

-Estoy en ello.

Killer, quien había contratado a Kid a tiempo parcial mientras este estudiaba, trabajaba en un taller del que era el jefe en todos los aspectos excepto en uno: el lugar pertenecía a un hombre rico, y gilipollas en opinión de Kid, al que le gustaba presumir de tener negocios que compraba y arrendaba terceros para ganar dinero. Su nombre era Krieg, aunque le gustaba que lo llamasen _Don_ Krieg. Kid lo llamaba fantoche, y se lo había dicho a la cara unos días atrás cuando su contrato se acabó. Kid tenía como objetivo montar su propia empresa y Killer no solo le caía bien, sino que además era bueno en su trabajo, así que estaba intentando convencerlo para que se fuera a trabajar con él.

* * *

El puerto de Sabaody por lo general estaba ocupado solamente por los trabajadores del lugar y, de vez en cuando, por algún crucero turístico que hacía escala en la ciudad. Ese día de principios de enero, en cambio, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente en torno a un navío que nunca antes había visto el lugar. Se trataba de un bergantín bastante más pequeño que el resto de barcos que ocupaban el puerto, bastante extravagante y pintado en varios puntos con tonos de rojo, blanco, negro y amarillo. En él se veían zonas verdes, llegando a tener incluso un par de árboles de mandarinas. El mascarón de proa recordaba a un sonriente sol, por mucho que el creador del barco insistiese en que era un león, y de ahí le venía su nombre: Thousand Sunny.

Los tripulantes del barco estaban diseminados entre la gente que ocupaba la zona del puerto frente a este, despidiéndose de amigos y familiares.

La madre y la hermana de Nami, acompañadas del medio novio de la madre, que llevaba un curioso molinillo de viento enganchado al pelo, se estaban despidiendo de ella, la mujer más mayor dándole algunos consejos que escandalizaban al hombre y hacían reír a las dos chicas.

La novia de Usopp, una chica llamada Kaya que no había podido acompañarlos por cuestiones de salud, había ido a verlos partir y se estaba despidiendo del chico con un beso que le estaba costando las miradas de envidia de bastantes hombres.

La abuela de Chopper, la doctora Kureha, le estaba dando al chico unos últimos consejos mientras trataba de hacer callar a su marido, un alegre apotecario llamado Hiruluk con más buena voluntad que maña a la hora de curar a la gente. Aunque no tuviese los estudios, Chopper tenía los conocimientos necesarios para poder ocupar el rol del médico en aquella tripulación, y tanto Kureha como Law se habían encargado de prepararlo lo máximo posible.

Incluso el padre de Zoro había ido, y se estaba despidiendo de él de forma bastante tensa, del mismo modo en que lo hacía el abuelo de Sanji a unos metros de ellos.

El padre y el tío de Vivi, un hombre rubio con el pelo largo y rizado al estilo de una peluca antigua, estaban montando una escena impresionante, para bochorno de la chica, al despedirla, con lagrimones y declaraciones a voz en grito de lo mayor que se había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

A Jinbe había ido a despedirlo una impresionante cantidad de gente de su barrio que parecía adorarlo, incluyendo a una preciosa niña de pelo rosa que tenía los pulmones más potentes de los que muchos allí habían sido testigos en sus vidas.

Franky, llorando a moco tendido, se despedía de los que habían sido su familia y subordinados durante años, estos también llorando como él, mientras Robin, tratando de no demostrar lo divertido que le parecía aquello, le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Un golpe y un pequeño grito atrajeron la atención al hecho de que la última incorporación que había hecho Luffy a sus filas había hecho _la pregunta._ Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado que llevaba el pelo en un enorme afro, a quien Luffy había conocido apenas un par de semanas atrás en la calle. Habían hablado, se habían hecho amigos, Luffy lo había invitado a la tripulación y el hombre había aceptado. Se llamaba Brook y era un músico excelente con un curioso sentido del humor y demasiada afición por las bragas.

Ace había ido con Marco y Rouge a despedirlos, y del último del que se despidió fue de Luffy, que le dio un abrazo de oso como había hecho para despedirse de Makino, Kid y Law, incluso aunque el pelirrojo se había defendido con uñas y dientes.

Finalmente, los miembros de la tripulación embarcaron y, justo antes de levar el ancla, Luffy gritó:

-¡SABO! ¡NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS YA!

El Thousand Sunny se alejó de la costa entre gritos de despedida, de ánimo y deseos de buena suerte tanto desde el barco como desde el puerto, con la gente agitando los brazos y gritando incluso cuando era ya imposible escuchar las palabras.

* * *

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un pequeño ruido que sonó estruendoso en el silencio del apartamento.

-Qué tranquilo está esto –observó Law, pasando la mirada por el ordenado lugar, que por primera vez en más de dos años no tenía envoltorios de comida, prendas de ropa o papeles tirados en cualquier sitio.

-Sí. Volvemos a estar solos.

Se quedaron en silencio, se miraron, y de haber podido la pared habría protestado cuando la espalda de Trafalgar Law chocó contra ella al tiempo en que ambos hombres trataban de devorarse el uno al otro y arrancarse la ropa tan rápido como fuera posible. Sin preámbulos, sin juegos previos y con la preparación más rápida de que fue capaz, Kid se enterró con fuerza en el calor de Law, abrazándolo y embistiendo en él mientras el moreno seguía como podía sus movimientos, con las piernas envolviendo, abrazando la cintura de Kid con tanta fuerza como podía.

-Por fin… -Jadeó Law antes de besar de nuevo a Kid.

**Fin**

* * *

No me puedo creer que ya se haya terminado.

La idea de este fanfic empezó como un pequeño one-shot, tal vez de unas diez páginas, que fue creciendo y creciendo y ha llegado a ocupar ni más ni menos que 104 páginas, prácticamente como una novela corta.

Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo esta historia y, aunque me da pena que se haya terminado, por otra parte me alegro mucho de haber podido escribirla entera, y de verdad espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndola como yo escribiéndola.

Muchas gracias por haberla seguido hasta el final, en especial a todas las que os habéis tomado el tiempo y la molestia de comentar ^_^


End file.
